Precious, Broken, Little things
by silveralopix
Summary: A strange figure enters Arthur Pendragon's vampire Coven. He never thought he could love such a foolish person. When things seem to go his way, as they always do, he is taken by surprise when he realizes Merlin is more than human. A story of precious items, broken souls and the little things that can change a man. Merthur. Vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1

_1611- England_

_Across Europe, Witchcraft was believed to be a contract signed with Satan to acquire supernatural sort of powers. In an attempt to cleanse England of all such people organized witch-hunts were due. Innocent people were accused with even the smallest hint that could be associated with witchcraft. Heretics, people with different religions, even redheads were considered to be the source of all evil. The King and church supported such actions since the 15__th__ century and rewarded people for the persecution and victorious eliminations of such wanted people. _

_There were people who believed in witchcraft although they have never seen it. Others believed it to be a superstition, for all they knew it might have never existed. But people still hunted men and women of the sort like animals, be it for the money or for a completely foolish, fanatic mission on wiping the earth's face off their presence._

_Vampires and werewolves were not known to mankind at that time, for they knew how to hide well. They knew how important it was for them to remain hidden. If word came to humans that such creatures did exist not even their powers would save them. What is unnatural to them remains the work of Satan and such practices must be eliminated. _

_Therefore, after a long time of vampires spread around the world, enjoying immortality in their own way, seized. And so it was that Uther Pendragon, High Leader and Eldest vampire known, brought order to their community, for it was he that started it in the first place. Covens were created and leaders were appointed to them, to keep them safe and in order. The few humans that were allowed to stay with them were forbidden to leave. The only way it could happen was under only extreme circumstances. _

_England's biggest coven was located in the outline borders of London and it was ruled by Uther's son by blood and protégée, Arthur. In the Castle of the Pendragons, they remained hidden and waited until this danger would wear off and the world would be safe once more. _

_Unfortunately, those who weren't vampires were still in danger... _

* * *

_A/N- There is going to be violence at some point in this story, so if you are not up for it this is a warning.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Lurking in the woods**

Arthur stood in the middle of his room. Having just drank his nightly dose of blood. He sat comfortably in his chair and forced back the effect of whoever's blood this was. He cared very little of whose blood each pack consisted. He had a book in his hand and busied himself with it in the process.

He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching. Work, again. A knock sounded at his door.

"Enter!"

"Sir you are needed." The young vampire, of only just 73 years of cold blood in him, declared.

With a huff of annoyance he closed the book quickly with a thud and stood up. He wore his black tight vest securing the buttons quickly which set nicely around his waist and torso. His white soft shirt was complemented by it with the sleeves ballooned around his strong arms. He wore his leather boots that reached his knee and all in all he looked like he always did.

The hot, blond, vampire leader of this coven, Arthur Pendragon.

His boots tapped against the rock floor as he followed the lad to where he was needed. They took the spiral stairs of the northern exit of the coven's castle. There he found his most trusted man Leon and his old friend Percival.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded.

Leon span around "Ah! My Lord." His expression indicated that this were not good news, to Arthur dislike. "We've been informed that someone is trying to breach our security."

"Well..." Percival exclaimed "... breached it already is more like it."

"Again?" he shouted. "This is the second time this is happening in a week! Are you not capable of doing your job?"

"Well we would, have we not been knocked out before we could see what it is that is attacking us the first time, it's a good thing that our traps worked efficiently, otherwise they would already succeed in whatever it is that they are trying to." Leon explained himself.

"And yet they manage to escape again before we even got to see who it was."

"Well it's no vampire for sure. Those silver cages are unbreakable even for us." Percival assured him.

"All I hear is excuses!" he yelled and shoved passed them walking further away from the entrance. "Must I do everything myself?" he mumbled. "Follow me!" and with that the three of them sped off.

The Pendragon Castle was built in the middle of a vast and huge ground of forest, fields and small pools and lakes. The road to the nearest city, in human speed, was five hours on foot and for vampires just a matter of thought. Hypothetically speaking, as the walls around the Pendragon properties are protected by high alert security guards, trusted humans at day and vampires at night. For someone to step foot on these grounds without permission was impossible. Or so it would seem, given the present circumstances.

When they reached the borders, all Arthur saw was guards on the ground unconscious, not only humans but vampires alike, no injuries or even a scratch on them. Whatever it was that attacked, never meant to kill them off. The guards were stirring, coming back to consciousness.

"What on earth?" he wondered, looking at his highly trained guards.

Then he felt it, a presence lurking, hiding in the gathering of trees just a few steps near him. It was strange. There was a certain smell in the air. It wasn't unpleasant, not in the least. Therefore it was definitely not a werewolf. Those dogs wouldn't dare to break the Contract.

"What is it Arthur?" Leon asked.

"Can you smell it?" He approached the trees slowly, like a tiger approaching his pray. His steps were slow and careful.

"Smell what?"

A movement, someone was running through the trees. Whatever it was, their speed wasn't human. Arthur could only see a figure disappearing for a few seconds only to reappear a bit further to where they run before. It was like teleporting multiple times.

"There!"

They run behind it, trying hard to keep up. At that moment some of the other guards found their consciousness and joined them just a few steps behind them.

"Surround it!" Leon commanded and with that the group split into three teams.

The figure was getting slower, maybe the powers they possessed were wearing of. Arthur didn't care for the cause as long as it worked for him. The groups started to surround it leaving no exits of escape. The trees cleared and they reached a small clearing to where the figure continued to run. Arthur could clearly se now a tall, male appearance with a hooded cloak.

Then the figure was surrounded. It was ridiculous how one man needed that many vampires to get caught. Arthur stood where their prey stopped.

"You are caught little thing."

The guards approached him quickly with vampire speed. They grabbed his arms and pushed him down. He kneeled on the cold grass.

"Take him inside. Sun's about to rise."

"Yes sir."

They were in the common room where Arthur was sprawled on the velvety, red sofa and the rest of vampires stood around him. The women dressed in long, dark-colour dresses that sparkled and exposed there full breasts, their eyes covered with perfect shadowy make up and lips as red as blood. The men were as gorgeous as the women, dressed in expensive pieces of clothing, tight around their strong bodies. They stood tall and graceful such creatures as they were.

Leon and Percival stood near Arthur as always, at either sides of the sofa. Gwen sat next to him leaning on the right side. The four of them led the coven, with Arthur being the oldest and Gwen following just a couple of centuries away. Yes, years were authority here, no one could deny that.

The guards walked in with the still cloaked man, the hood hiding his face. They made him kneel in front of them and then removed his hood forcefully.

Arthur tried hard to not hiss and let his fangs appear at the side in front of him. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A man with skin as white as snow, lips deliciously full and rosy, hair unruly and dark and his eyes the clearest blue just like he remembered the morning sky to be. But what turned him on, most of all, was his smell. Oh, how sweet and delicious he smelled and how mouth-watering his blood would be. Had they been alone he would have ravished him already.

He composed himself and spoke.

"I am guessing you are the same one that tried to trespass last time as well." The man looked at him as if dumbfounded. "Well you can start by telling us your name and what the hell you are."

The man looked around him catching a glimpse of all the vampires that looked at him as food, or so he thought. Dark and wild eyes were all looking at him.

"You seem afraid." Arthur teased him, he leaned in closer, elbows on his knees and fingers entwined in front of his chin. "So you come here breaking into our security not once, twice, who knows what you tried to achieve, obviously you know what we are and you come here willingly, yet you are afraid." He paused and looked at him intently "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're an idiot."

Laughs and chuckles filled the room.

"Well…" the young man said. "I know what you are."

"Ah! So he can speak!" more laughter. "Do tell little thing what am I?"

"You are a prat!" he said. "And a royal one at that."

"Am I really?"

"Yes, I met a lot of creatures you know, vampires, werewolves, shifters even trolls!" He looked at him in the eyes as if he would pierce him with his glare. "But none of those creatures are as pompous and arrogant as vampires!"

Arthur was the only one to laugh. "You amuse me little thing! So brave of you to insult a vampire in his own house."

"You call this a house?" he mumbled.

Arthur was about to retort but Gwen jumped in. "Arthur, it's dawn soon. Let's just decide what to do with him and retire."

"I say we beat 'im till 'e can't remember himself!" Owain said.

"Let's just put him in a dungeon and drain his blood till he regrets coming here!" another one said.

"Seems like a waste, wouldn't it? I agree with her!"

Arthur raised a hand "No." He said quietly, not once breaking his eye contact with the strange man. "I will have him as mine." Everyone seemed disappointed and kind of surprised by Arthur's decision.

"Everyone! Dismissed!" and with that everyone stood up and slowly took their leave. "Take him to my rooms." He ordered the guards and they dragged him away.

The room suddenly felt stuffy, Arthur noticed, as only he Gwen, Percival and Leon were left.

"Well," Gwen started. "this is quite a turn of events."

"I'll say!" Percival remarked. "You never had someone as yours before."

"Well there is always a first time!" Leon said with a childish smile on his face.

"If you all are quite done with making fun of me, I shall retire now."

Gwen touched his hand affectionately. "Yes Arthur, go have fun!" She smiled widely.

"Gwen seriously! You too?"

The three of them couldn't stop grinning and chuckling and laughing as Arthur left the room annoyed.

The young man was shoved in a room and stayed there alone for a good long while. The room was big and spacious. He looked around. A vampire's place should have been dark, creepy. He always thought that a vampire's lair would look more like a dragon's den, but everything he knew would not be as he thought it would. The castle was huge, as if it was a whole world contained in the stoned high walls. It was their home, even if it was hard to believe.

The main part of this room, where Merlin stood, was what would seem a living room. Dark green couches with fluffy cushions took place in the centre of it, carpets were unravelled across the floor and huge shelves covered the wall, they were filled with books ancient and new and all kinds of parchment rolled up and placed neatly and carefully. Candles of all kinds of shades of yellow lit the place, although they were hardly needed since vampires could see in the dark. Their light illuminating against the dark rock walls of the cave giving a very cosy and comfortable feeling.

The man's mind came back to reality and his character fell in place, focusing to what he was meant to do here. Just as he was about to head further into the room in search for it the door opened.

The stupid, blonde prat came into what he assumed to be his quarters. The vampire closed the door behind him and took a look at his new possession.

"Are you going to tell me your name or are you still going to act all stubborn?"

The other man just looked at him with an unreadable expression on. Arthur sighed and went on to stand by his desk. He started to examine his papers, trying very hard to distract his hunger and desire for the man, even if he had just fed.

"So..." the thin man started "What is this?"

"What is what?" Arthur asked in return not breaking his current reading of the reports.

"This!" He threw a hand in the air. "Me being held captive in this place! How long is it going to last? I have other stuff to do you know, not everyone is as lazy as you vampires."

"You are mine. Meaning, it will last for as long as I like and you can stop hoping of ever leaving here."

"I can leave whenever I wish to!"

Arthur looked at him in bewilderment and then gave a small laugh. "Just try! I will hunt you down and bring you back."

"If you dare touch me you'll regret it."

"I can take you apart with one blow."

"I can take you apart with less than that."

"You are really cocky for your age I'll give you that! How old are you anyway?" He stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"That's for me to know."

Arthur had enough of this little brat. He sped off to reach him quickly, taking his jaw, not too hard, in his hand, his face inches away from him, his breath hot against his cheek.

"Do _not_ challenge me. You do not want to." He warned him.

If Merlin was honest with himself he would admit he was shit scared right now. His babbling and talent of talking back got him very often in situations as dangerous as this and he knew very well the outcomes of it.

"So what does it mean, my Lord?" he asked with an evident tone of sarcasm. "Being "yours?""

Arthur's hand travelled from his jaw where his hand touched the man down his throat, trying to trace the veins under that ivory smooth skin with his fingers.

"It means that I get to feed from you. Have you for my own needs." Arthur's lips were now brushing against his jaw and higher up to his earlobe. "Sex is what usually happens in situations like this, as well." He whispered darkly in his ear and then his lips were barely touching those soft, rosy lips. "And in return, I protect you, I take care of you and make sure you don't do anything as stupid as walking into a coven full of vampires." Then it happened, The First Connection.

The kiss was wet, hot and messy. Both men didn't know what came over them. They desperately kissed one another, deepening and coming as close as they could. Their hips crushing against each other as Arthur placed a hand on the small of his back, bringing him closer until there was no space between them. He nudged those beautiful lips open with his tongue, the other man welcoming him in and panting hard as he opened for entrance. A small moan was all it took and Arthur undid the knot of his cape, letting it fall down and taking off his jacket, buttons opening quickly under his eager hands. The man was left with only his thin white shirt.

The kiss broke as Arthur leaned down to his throat, his nose nuzzling against it. He breathed in the intoxicating smell and the frenzy took over. With a click his fangs were extracted and he was ready to dig them in before the man's hand rode up to Arthur's head to thread that golden hair so affectionately, like no one ever had.

"Merlin." He said "My name is Merlin."

Arthur smiled. Something he didn't let Merlin see. "Merlin." He repeated the word in his tongue feeling so familiar, feeling like it belong to him.

He licked the side of his throat and then his fangs sunk in, breaking that beautiful, white skin. Arthur drank. The taste was unlike anything, any kind of sensation he had experienced before. The texture soft and thick and the taste unimaginably delicious. It was almost scary to Arthur, how he could not think of any possible way of stopping.

Merlin gasped trying to breathe for air. His vision went blurry and unfocused. He never felt this before. Not the whole blood drinking thing, because that was something he knew. It was so... pleasurable. Yes, it was ecstatic. He didn't want this to end. If he was about to be taken to oblivion he wouldn't care. He would let Arthur do it. It seems ironic how something he thought of being dangerous and life-threatening made him become so utterly undone before this man.

Merlin whimpered as he felt his knees go weak. They bend and he thought he would fall, but Arthur held him tightly and securely in his embrace. And that was also the tag line for Arthur to stop. Anytime now. Soon. In a bit. Just a little more.

"Arthur." A small, raspy, quiet voice exclaimed. Merlin didn't know if he called for him to stop or continue.

He lost all strength and he went numb in Arthur arms and that was when Arthur stopped. He licked a small river of blood that fell from the bite marks not wanting to waste a drop. He retracted his fangs and put a hand under Merlin's knees, picking him up. Guilt washed over him when he so how paler the man in his arms looked. He walked through an archway, that lead to another room with a huge, comfortable bed, the candles starting to die.

He placed Merlin gently on the bed gently, removing his boots and then slowly sitting next to him. He took a look at his face, his blue eyes half hidden by his eyelids. Arthur smiled triumphantly at the view.

"Don't fool yourself..." he woozily tried to argue. "You are still a prat." He lifted a finger swaying it ungracefully in the air.

"We are going to have to work on your language young man."

"Not staying..." he struggled to say.

"We'll see about that. Something tells me you won't want to go."

"Mmmm..." Merlin closed his eyes and let the weak feeling in his bones take over. Sleep came soon and he just breathed steadily from his parted lips.

Arthur traced a thumb on his cheek. "Sleep well _Mer_lin."

* * *

A/N- My characters are influenced from the Underworld movie series


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Denial, denial... **

When Merlin woke his head felt funny and there was a heavy feeling over his stomach. He groaned and looked down to see an arm draped over him. His eyes followed the arm up to where it belonged, only to see a shirtless Arthur sleeping like dead. Well... he could say just dead. He took his arm off him very careful by grabbing his wrist loosely.

He sat up and looked around the place that had fallen in darkness. He let his bare feet touch the carpet beneath him and searched for his boots. When he found them he headed outside leaving Arthur in the same position when he left the bed. The door squeaked and Merlin hoped that the noise wouldn't wake the vampire. Thankfully the corridors outside were lit. He walked through the narrow corridor he was lead to in the first place until he reached a wider one. This one had doors to each side of them. More vampire hidings, he thought.

Just then one of those doors opened and a man walked out carefully, closing the door as quietly as he could. When he turned around he was caught by surprise at the sight of Merlin.

"Oh!" he whispered. "Hi!" he whispered again. "Let's go to the kitchen. We don't want to wake anyone up." He smiled and Merlin followed him were they descended a huge and wide staircase, past the main room, where he was interrogated, and into a few other rooms. A place that looked a lot like a ball room and another one that looked like a dining room with a huge table, for whatever reason it was needed!

"I'm Lancelot. Nice to meet you." The man said somewhere in-between the walking. "You must be Arthur's!"

He had enough, the nerve of these people desperately categorizing each other as if they were possessions! "I'm not anyone's!" he shouted.

The man chuckled at the newcomer's behaviour. "You remind me of myself." He said when they finally reached a huge kitchen. How all the rooms can be so goddamn big in here, Merlin would never know. "Not wanting to accept reality. Not accepting that you will be stuck to someone for the rest of your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough..." he rummaged through the cupboards. "What would you like to eat? I can't really cook well and seeing how the servants haven't awoken yet we will have to result to something simple. Porridge or bread and cheese?" He briefly asked himself why the servants were still asleep since it was early morning.

"Umm... porridge." Merlin replied not really knowing what was happening.

They started eating in silence. A human living by his own will with vampires and another human held here against his will and said human living here by his own will scanning him from head to toe, not really because he was curious but because he was asked to take care of him and pay attention to his stay here by a certain someone from the high ranks of the vampires, so this basically was out of duty and not because he actually cared but being the polite and good man he is, agreed to this in the end, exchanging weird and awkward glances across the table was weird enough. It made Merlin more relieved, actually, as it proved only human feelings and interactions in place.

"What's your name again?" he broke the ice.

"Merlin."

"Well Merlin if there is anything you need to ask, here is your chance."

"I don't really have any questions and I'm not staying. Honestly, people seem to believe that I want to live here." He rolled his eyes at his annoyance.

"What's so bad about here?" The question included a great amount of surprise.

"Only that it's a creepy, huge, creaking castle."

"Most people that live here think of it as a home..." he explained "...and a safe place from the sun. And don't get your hopes up about leaving. I, myself, tried when I first came here, it didn't work."

Merlin scoffed.

Lancelot looked at the man opposite him. Now he was curious to know more of his "normal human life so far", "You don't like vampires do you?"

"I don't hate them." He told him truthfully. "I just think they are arrogant and hot-headed and stubborn and too goddamn thirsty and horny all the time!"

Lancelot laughed out loud at the perfect match of vampire description. "You got that right my friend! It seems like you have experience with them. As if you've known one for long time."

"You could say that..." Merlin admitted and Lancelot suddenly felt intrigued. He kept looking at Merlin as if he expected him to say more. "A friend, nothing more."

"Well I do have my own share in vampire business as you can see."

"How come? You are human aren't you?"

"I'm Gwen's." He stated. "The one second in command, surely you must have seen her. She's always sitting next to Arthur." Merlin nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you like, er, being hers?"

"I chose it." Merlin looked confused. "I love her and she loves me." He explained "I'm not her Half though. That's rare to find."

"Half? What does that mean?"

"When a vampire finds his Half, they can smell it in their blood, it's like they were meant to be. Meant to have met and they usually stay together till they both seize to exist."

"I don't understand why you are with her, you are human you_ will_ die eventually."

"A vampire's blood can sustain life. I am actually 65 years old." The man had to be joking he barely looked around thirty.

"I met her when I was twenty and have drunk her blood ever since, however I do get old, slowly but eventually after some years I will die."

"Which is why, she is turning me into a vampire a month from now."

"You want to be a vampire?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I want to be with Gwen." The man smiled softly. "Always and forever."

The conversation Merlin had with Lancelot put him into thinking. Could he and Arthur ever have that same connection? He really doubted it but yesterday's events proved to be a bit... strange. He never found this whole blood drinking business something to enjoy, mostly because it hurt, each and every time. But this time, it was different. When Arthur sank his teeth in his neck the night before, it was something beyond amazing. Arthur was the first to make such a life threatening activity so pleasurable. Merlin kept thinking and saying that he is not staying, but something drew him back. Call it curiosity, but Merlin wanted to see Arthur.

After they finished breakfast, Merlin asked Lancelot what he does to kill time around here and when he said training, Merlin resorted to Arthur's books. The blonde vampire was still sleeping in the bed and Merlin estimated another hour before he would wake up. He looked at the shelves and sighed. He picked up the first book from the lowest corner and started examining the pages one by one.

He sat on the floor facing the books and went from one book to another whenever he felt the one he read was useless to him. He was so absorbed in reading and searching that he never noticed when that one hour passed and Arthur was standing behind him. Arthur looked at the man before him, waiting for him to realize that he was very much awake.

"Prying into my property are you Merlin?"

Merlin stopped reading, closed the book with a thud and put it back to its shelf. He stood up and turned around only to catch his breath.

"Oh god!" he turned his gaze away. "You are naked!"

Arthur chuckled. "Why so shy? Don't tell me you are a virgin?"

"I am not!" he protested.

"Care to prove it?" Arthur moved dangerously closer.

"No." His answer was straight and determined.

Arthur was almost touching him now. His hands placed on the shelves, either arm at the sides of Merlin, trapping him in place.

"Come, come now, don't deny you don't feel any attraction towards me." He smirked. "I can feel your heart pulsing quickly."

"That's because you are scary." Merlin lied.

"Am I? Am I scaring you little thing?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Arthur brought his lips against Merlin's ear. His breath giving him goosebumps as he spoke, "Little thing." He teased.

"Ugh! You're insufferable!" he ducked his head out of Arthur's arms and tried very hard not gaze at anything at the area below his waist. "Will you please put some clothes on!?" he shouted hopelessly. "And you can forget this whole sex business, it's not happening!"

Arthur smiled wickedly at Merlin's shy and innocent talk. He absentmindedly went on to sit on the sofa, never minding on putting clothes on. He looked at Merlin without dropping his smile, or rather smirk, for a second. The silence was awkward as Merlin felt Arthur examining him. Then his face became serious.

"Rules!" he declared with a sudden jump on Merlin's part.

"Excuse me?" was Merlin's response.

"Rule number one." He continued ignoring him. "Being mine means no feeding others. You are mine and only I shall have you. That includes no sex with others as well. Second, you will stay in these rooms but you will not disturb me while I work or sleep and if I ask you to leave, you leave. Third, you will fend for yourself. I expect you to eat healthy and keep your strength up. Don't expect me to feed you. And finally, when I ask something you answer."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a face that said_ is he fucking serious? _Then he couldn't help but laugh.

"Look I don't know where you got the idea that I'm agreeing to this but I am not just going to agree to your every will."

Arthur resided to the truth then. "You are my Half, in the end, you will agree to this."

"Your Half?" It was hard to believe.

"Yes, you will be unable to live without me and other talk like that." He waved a hand in the air. "So you might as well accept it and get over it!"

Merlin looked at him astonished. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"A prat."

Arthur sighed. "From all the people in this world, that would gladly just give themselves to me, I get to be stuck with a stubborn idiot!"

"Well life isn't always easy!" he shouted back.

Arthur stood up reminding Merlin of his naked state. He quickly averted his eyes from him. It wasn't that he was shy, but truth be told Arthur Pendragon was bloody hot. And to Merlin's defeat he was attracted to him, _very_ attracted to him.

"So..." Arthur said while putting on some discarded trousers. "We can start with rule number four. What are you and what is your business here?"

"What makes you think I'm "something"?"

"Come on Merlin, you can't fool me."

"I'm just human." He obviously lied.

"I saw you running in the woods. That wasn't human speed."

Merlin stood silent and looked around absent-mindedly, ignoring Arthur. Then before he knew it Arthur was dangerously close to him, almost touching him.

"I don't really think you have realised the situation you are in! You have trespassed my property, a fault which we usually do not treat lightly. That includes immediate death for werewolves and sucking the life out of humans, most of the times. You have been lucky enough to be my Half, if that is even possible! And yet you completely oppose me whenever you have the chance. Think about where you want to take this by the time I come back!" He stormed out of the room while putting on a shirt he found.

Arthur was furious, absolutely furious! The nerve of that guy talking to him in such manner was unbelievable. He needed to get all of this anger out to someone. He found the familiar door and entered without knocking.

"This is outrageous!" he yelled as the door flew open only to find Gwen with Lancelot in a rather... intimate moment... not that he hasn't seen it before. Gwen sprawled on the sofa and Lancelot pressing above her, kissing her passionately. Their kiss soon broke and Lancelot sighed in disappointed against Gwen's neck.

"Not again." He exclaimed and they both stood up rearranging their clothing as Arthur absentmindedly flopped in an armchair opposite them. Lancelot tucked his shirt in his trousers while Gwen rearranged her night clothes and closed her silky robe. The man then stood up to pour some wine in a goblet, thirsty as he was.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked with the usual kindness in her tone of voice. "And what's going on with your shirt?" she brought her eyebrows together in a frown.

Arthur looked down to realise that he wore his shirt from the opposite side and the lacing was behind him instead of in front. "Tsk!" he struggled taking it off and putting it right this time. It is a wonder how by the end of it, it wasn't torn in pieces. "He is driving me insane!"

"Merlin is it?" Arthur looked at her with wonder. "Lancelot told me his name. Apparently they had a brief conversation."

"He went out of the room without my permission?" he yelled.

"Oh Arthur... You can expect that poor man to stay in a room for the rest of his life. Besides, it's very unlike you to keep someone against their will here."

"This is different..."

"Different? How?"

Arthur grimaced before half-heartedly admitting. "He's my Half."

"Are you sure?" she asked him her eyes wide with astonishment, Lancelot also having the same reaction raised his head from the goblet. "Did the First Connection happen?"

"Last night, yes." The First Connection was something very few got to experience. While it is amazing how two souls are meant for each other from the moment they are created, the truth is it is as dangerous. The first draw of blood seals their bond together and should one die the other will die as well.

Gwen's smile grew up her ears. "Oh, Arthur that's wonderful!"

"Is it?" He failed to see the joy.

"Don't be so moody! We should celebrate!"

"I don't see the point in it, he seems so eager to leave!" He said with his eyes blazing with fire. "He won't even let me touch him."

"Is this what's going on then? The first person that appears to refuse you?"

"It's... part of it." He sighed. "He keeps talking back to me and he won't answer anything I ask!"

Arthur could hear Lancelot chuckle from behind to where he was eating some grapes. "The first man to ever refuse you and talk back to you and he is your other Half, that's got to be the joke of the year!" He laughed quietly while approaching to sit next to Gwen. Arthur glared at him angrily.

"Lancelot, be considerate." She said with a smile and nudging his leg.

"I'm sorry." He said with his laugh turning into a smile.

"Why don't you try more gently?"

"I don't do gently."

"Then you reap what you sow." She replied back. "And don't try to fool yourself. I know that underneath that cold facade against him there is a big heart ready to give in."

He scoffed at her feminine comment. He didn't say anything because he knew she was right. Although he would never admit it or give her the credit.

"Well I think it's wonderful that you have found him! And if he agrees to it, you may turn him like I will turn Lancelot!"

"He won't agree."

"Well, you have plenty of time to figure that out." She glanced at Lancelot and then back at Arthur. "Now will you please leave us alone to resume our night?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, of course."

He left very quietly feeling the tension slip from his shoulders. Yes, even vampires were capable of feeling tensed along with anger and frustration and anger. He felt calmer, Gwen always found a solution to anything which on this and most of the cases Arthur didn't like, but nevertheless always worked. He walked out with a clear mind, only to get all tensed from the beginning seeing what was happening in front of him.

Two vampires had Merlin pinned on the wall, fangs just an inch away from his neck. The man shaking like a terrified mouse caught in the corner.

"It looks like we have fresh blood on the menu." The blond woman said.

"How come we haven't seen you around? We wouldn't have missed the chance of inviting you to our room."

"Get of me." Merlin panicked.

"We promise it won't hurt... much" they both laughed.

"Tristan. Isolde." Arthur called very calm.

"Master Pendragon! Excuse our improper behaviour in public but we were getting to know each other with this lovely human here." Tristan explained.

"_My_ human." They let Merlin go with a jump and the man fell on the floor with his palms flat. They were on their knees in an instant, looking down.

"Master Pendragon forgive us we didn't know!"

"Have you been there to yesterday's meeting, you would have known but it seems to me that you always have something better to do. I would suggest improving your general and public behaviour before I banish you one of these days." He walked behind them to grab Merlin by the arm and lift him up. "And if you ever look upon my human again you won't even have time to regret it."

"Of course! Excuse us!" They left with their tails between their legs.

But that wasn't the end for Merlin and Arthur who was looking at him with a look more than serious.

"Ummm..." Merlin started.

Arthur lifted a finger. "If you don't want to make this any worse, you will go quietly back into the room and wait there."

"But-"

"Merlin... I am trying very hard to not go all vicious vampire on you." Merlin didn't say another word and quietly tip-toed back into the room.

He walked through the corridors of his castle. His mind drifting off to other matters as a distraction to Merlin. The other vampires seemingly just woken up bowed their heads acknowledging Arthur's presence. He nodded back. A couple of vampires kissing lustfully in a dark corner stopped when they saw Arthur. They straightened their clothes and bowed at Arthur, heads down hiding their embarrassment. Fake or not they should. Arthur did not tolerate them acting like animals and with indecency. What everyone did in their lives was completely up to them, as long as they didn't put it out in the open that is.

He took the stairs to the tower where he knew he would find Leon on his watch. The man stood there as Arthur expected it.

"Leon." He acknowledged.

"Sir!" the man said in surprise. "Fine night isn't it?" he asked "Very calm..."

"Indeed..."

"Is your human up to your standards then?

"Let's not talk about that now!" Everyone seemed to be more eager to know about Merlin than him tonight. "Tell me, how is the search for your fair maiden going then?"

Leon chuckled at the comment. "She's hard to find..."

"I expected so. It's been around thirty years now."

"Yes. Although, I did hear about some rumours about her living somewhere in a cottage, three months ago."

"So what happened then?"

"I went out to look for her and when I went there it was burned to ash, no sign of her."

"I'm very sorry my friend, I hope you find her soon." He paused. "I hope she's alive."

"I would like to resume my search for her, if you were to allow it."

Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so formal Leon. You may go as you wish, whenever you wish."

"Thank you Arthur."

"By all means, go save your damsel in distress."

They both laughed together.

"What about the werewolves then, any news?"

"A pack has settled just outside the other side of the city, we await word from them. The Godwyns have persuaded Annis Carleon to join the Contract, Percival informed me." While Leon was the head of the Castle's guard, Percival was appointed with negotiations to any situations that would arise, such as this

"Yes I had a letter from her just yesterday. Well, I'll leave you to your work. Inform me if the new pack causes any problems but I hardly think there should be any problem, they should know about the Contract. For their sake I hope they do."

"We are on our guard nevertheless." The man informed him.

* * *

A/N- Thanks to everyone that followed/ favorited/ reviewed


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Worth a chance **

Gwen felt really awkward just before she was to knock on Arthur's door. Her fingers curled and uncurled in front of the door before finally taking the decision to do so. The talk with Arthur had her worried for Merlin. She knew how rough Arthur could be in these situations, maybe a bit insensitive as well. Merlin must have been scared and confused. She took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the door after she heard the reply from behind the door.

"Umm, yes?" Merlin asked.

She popped her head in and asked him with a smile. "Am I disturbing?"

Merlin stood up leaving the book in hand beside him, polite as he was in a lady's presence. "No, not at all my lady."

She closed the door behind her and sat next to him. "Please sit. And call me Gwen. I'm second in command after Arthur."

"Nice to meet you." he flashed a smile at her.

"How are you tonight?"

"Umm... Good I guess..."

"You must be really confused, aren't you?" she looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Quite frankly yes."

"Don't take it too hard on Arthur. He is a really good person of you give him the chance. I know he can be a bit... pressuring but he isn't always like that."

"He hasn't shown me otherwise."

"Give him a chance please?" she placed her hand on his in compassion,

He sighed.

"He can be a very gentle lover. I know it."

"You... know it?" he looked at her in bewilderment.

Her face had a mixture of embarrassment. "We, um, used to be kind of engaged. Well actually we were expected to be each other's permanent mate. His father expected it and our coven expected it. But we didn't really feel it. We tried but it just didn't happen. Not that I don't like him, Arthur is really handsome. But Lancelot is what I would call meant for me."

Merlin chuckled at Gwen's panicked talk. "I understand." He told her. "I- I will try to talk to him... get to know him better."

"I'm glad." She said with a smile. "In the meantime if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me or Lancelot."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Please call me Gwen."

...

All the while Arthur was gone and after Gwen left Merlin stayed in his room as instructed. He continued rummaging through his books. He searched eagerly through the pages as if there was no time on earth for him to read all of it. He skipped on book after the other whenever he decided that they weren't worthy of his time.

"You must really be fond books." He heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, sorry." He said starting to put the pile of books back to the shelves. "I'm just trying to pass time."

Arthur watched him while he busied himself with his task. _Gently_, Gwen said.

"What would you like to read?"

"Anything really... I don't mind."

"Here." He approached Merlin and took one of the books from the highest shelves. "Read this. It's one of my favourites." Merlin examined the book in his hand and caressed the rough texture.

"Thank you, I will." He eyed the book and then at Arthur, surprised at the sudden change of behaviour.

They looked at each other's eyes, trying hard to ignore the urge of touching each other. Both looking at each other's eyes, lips and skin. It was an awkward moment which Arthur decided to break, tearing there gaze apart.

"Well..." he started. "I am guessing all this must be new to you. So you may ask any questions you want." Merlin eyed the man carefully, wondering when the change of character happened. Arthur made it to the centre of the room to take a sit, him following he sat at the other end of the couch.

"Umm, I don't really get this whole "Half thing"..."

"When a vampire finds their other Half, vampire or human but it's mostly human, their blood is different, it smells different. It will be almost impossible to not drink from them and when that happens it is called The First Connection. From that time onward they are bound together and if one dies the other does to."

"So no one has any say into this, just by some divine nature two people are forced to be together even if they don't want to."

"It's not like that Merlin..." he said looking into his eyes. "This kind of thing rarely happens. People who have experienced this say it's as if they were meant for each other. As if they were meant to meet. They aren't forced to be together, they are together because they wish so, because they love each other."

"So you are saying that I will fall in love with you?"

"Yes, eventually you will." He paused before admitting. "And I with you."

Merlin thought about this carefully. "So I smell... good?" He thought the question sounded stupid.

"More than good. It's hard to keep myself away from you."

Merlin was jumped in fright.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to feed on you if you don't want to..." he assured him. "... for now."

"Great! That makes me feel better." He mumbled and they glanced at each other again. It was Merlin, however, that broke the silence this time.

"So, um, yesterday when you, um, drunk my blood, was that the First Connection?"

"Yes."

"And if I die you die and the other way around."

"Yes."

He waited a bit before admitting, "It felt good." Arthur shot his head up. "When you, um, drunk my blood it- it was pleasurable, more than pleasurable actually."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. It was true and all vampires knew it that biting humans to draw blood was not pleasurable at all. It hurt and it could hurt a lot more if not made under comfortable conditions. Arthur knew that and everyone else in the Castle, thus he only drew blood out of the humans while they were focused on... other activities and if that wasn't the case he would drink from donated blood.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm as surprised as you are." He told him. "It never was a nice experience from my part before."

"How do you know about vampires?"

"I just met a few through a friend but they weren't anything like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of them either tried to suck the life out of me or fuck my brains out!"

"And you let them?"

"No!"

"Did anyone ever claim you?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright! No need to be so defensive!" he laughed. He hid a smile as he struggled a lot not asking again "Are you a virgin then?"

"Argh! What difference does it make?"

"A lot actually." He said while sliding towards him. "Because then, I can either take it really slow..." His hand reached up to caress his cheek. He put a small kiss to the corner of his lips and then one at the centre of them. It was a very light and sweet kiss which Merlin responded to. "... or I can take it a bit further."

He kissed him again, this time bringing him closer, an arm around his waist pulling him towards his body. His lips were wet against Merlin's and Merlin gave into the kiss. His hands eager to meet Arthur hesitantly reached up to him. Arthur left his lips to trace a line of kisses on his chin, then his jaw and throat until he found the hollow of his collarbone.

They couldn't understand what was happening. It was as if they have known each other for a long time. As if they had done this before. Arthur knew exactly where to kiss and Merlin responded and touched him as if he were his. They felt it was impossible to stop, an invisible force drew them together.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed. "Arthur." He was silenced by Arthur's lips again and a hand hooking under his knee placing his leg on the couch so that he could lie more comfortably.

Merlin thought he shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't here for this. He pulled back from the kiss.

"You really think we should-ah." Before he could even finish his question Arthur rubbed his crotch against Merlin's, their hard dicks brushing against each other.

"Don't try to tell me, Merlin, that you don't want this. It's very visible you do."

Arthur took everything painfully slow after that. Merlin threw his head back allowing him access to his throat, not for biting since Arthur's mind was set in kissing him lingeringly. A kiss here, a lick there and all the while his found a rhythm, rolling his hips in a motion that had both of their swollen cocks rubbing through clothes. He was so very slow with everything, taking his time. He peppered Merlin with kisses on the hollow of his throat, his Adam's apple, his jaw, his lovely high cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and then the tip, his chin and finally reclaiming his lips. That was all it took to have Merlin gasping and moaning softly, even producing a low hum.

Arthur continued his wicked way of seduction, until Merlin couldn't take anymore.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" Merlin started untucking Arthur's shirt from his trousers, desperate to find some skin.

"Too many clothes..." and that had the vampire chuckling.

The shirt was dragged over Arthur's head and then as if both knew they started unbuckling each other's trousers. Their lips sloppy and wet, all the while, against each other and Arthur's tongue penetrating the other man's mouth. Merlin's hands snaked around his waist and then lower until he was digging his fingers between Arthur's butt cheeks and the fabric of his loose trousers. There seemed to be little time to take the rest of their clothes off.

Arthur hissed and his fangs were extracted. What a lovely sound that is, the younger man thought. He shook the thought out of his head announcing himself to be an idiot. The blonde then took both of their cocks in his grasp and pumped them. His strokes were wet from the slick product of the hot friction they produced. Their moans now filled the room, with every move and every breathy, hot kiss.

"Merlin" he panted across his lips not once breaking them apart. He couldn't have enough of his lips, of his kisses and his tongue. It just wasn't enough, never enough. "Merlin" he panted again as if he was asking for something. His throat was burning furiously in demand. Merlin pulled a bit apart his breath warm on Arthur's lips as he spoke.

"Do it Arthur." He asked. "Do it again." He begged, even though he didn't say any kind of words.

As Arthur sunk his teeth on his creamy, white throat, Merlin closed his eyes shut and came with a moan, Arthur following just seconds away. The sound of Arthur's fangs retracting was all it took before they both fell limp on the sofa.

"You didn't take much."

"It's all I need." He assured him. "It was more than enough."

Merlin hummed happily. "Mmmm... This sofa 's really nice y' know."

"Wait till we get to try the bed."

"What now?" The young man panicked.

"No." He groaned and stood up. "Unfortunately, I have some work to do, but don't worry dear we will get to that eventually." He said and flashed the most wicked grin Merlin has ever seen.

* * *

A/N- I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones but it would have been to huge if I merged it with the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Scratching old wounds **

It was true that Merlin had secrets. That he came to the Pendragon coven for a purpose, to find something really precious to someone, someone who held something precious of Merlin's in return. And as much as he feared that person, they would not have their way. He would find the precious item of theirs, yes, but he would not be manipulated and treated lowly as he had before. The scars on his body reminded him only of their cruelty. As much as those memories hurt he would eventually have to go back.

The plan was easy in Merlin's mind, at first. He would come to the Castle (which has happened), quietly (which didn't happen), he would sneak quietly into wherever that item was (which he doesn't know where it actually is) and then he would quietly and inconspicuously sneak out again (which hasn't happened yet). It was a stupid plan, he admits. He never had a talent anyways with planning strategies and stuff. He just did things and made a plan up along the way. He was good at that, yes. That's how he always got by through this kind of situations. So he thought that if his first plan to infiltrate into a coven full of blood-lusty vampires failed, he would improvise!

But then the unexpected happened, Arthur. Who on earth would ever believe that he would meet his, apparently, "love of his life", in this situation. He looked at the naked man sleeping soundly next to him. How wonderful he looked. His blond, soft hair, his red lips still numb from the night before and those blue eyes hidden under his sleeping eyelids, apparently all for him. He told him that he was his Half and Merlin his. He believed him, he knew it were true, somehow he just knew. He still doesn't know if he loves him yet but whatever it is that he is feeling right now just keeps him wanting more of Arthur. He knew Arthur felt the same. There was this kind of unexplainable attraction when they were near.

He looked at the vampire once more and threaded his fingers in his hair before getting up to resume his search for this precious item. He took off his shirt which was covered of their cum and stunk awfully. He found a clean shirt of Arthur's and a relatively small size vest and dressed himself.

The usual silence was held through the Castle at day and Merlin found his way quietly to where he thought he would find Lancelot again. And he did but this time in a different room. Fully lighted by the sun coming in from the large windows, the great dining hall, Merlin saw the other day was apparently used by humans that "belonged" to vampires. Breakfast was served across the dining hall and some of the people exchanged comments as Merlin walked in. Lancelot was sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper and left it aside when he saw the source of rattle.

"Ah! Merlin!" Lancelot remarked. "Please sit. Have breakfast." He gestured to the sit right next to him.

Merlin took the sit and smiled. "Surely it is a bit late for breakfast, it's almost noon."

"True but you will learn at your stay here that time is completely irrelevant to what needs to be done and you need to eat." He gestured to a servant standing at the corner and approached to serve Merlin tea and breakfast.

"Thank you." He told the man who poured tea in his cup.

"So how do you find your stay here so far? Is Arthur treating you well?"

"Y-Yes, we've come to an understanding..."

"It must be the same understanding he had with everyone around here, including me." A blonde woman commented and waved a hand at Merlin. "Vivian, former human of Arthur, currently being tossed around other vampires."

"Watch your tongue Vivian!" Lancelot barked and she lowered her head.

"My apologies Sir Lancelot I meant no disrespect. I am just informing Merlin of his future position here. After all, we all have, at some point, found ourselves in Master Pendragon's bed, haven't we Sophie?" the girls giggled.

"That's enough!" Lancelot shouted and slammed a hand on the table. "You may return to your rooms now." They stood up, their faces fuming with anger and left.

"Pay little attention to what they said. You will hear a lot of these comments around here."

"Because that would make a difference? Paying no attention to what people say makes me only oblivious."

"I'm only asking you to see Arthur for who he is. Under the strict and straight-faced leader of this coven there is more to him, there is kindness and understanding. I have experienced it firsthand. He allowed me to stay here when I had nowhere to go. He gave me a home when I had just lost one." He explained. "Besides, you are not like them, are you? You are special." His tone of voice indicating what is to be kept secret.

"I can hardly believe that's true."

"You are the first he has ever claimed, not only that but you are his Half..." he said quietly. "Those girls may giggle and laugh around all they want but the truth is that they were the ones who knocked on Arthur's door willingly to be taken. Arthur has never asked anyone to his room, except you."

"I feel honoured." He said mockingly while taking a sip from his tea.

"Give him a chance Merlin."

"I already have." He mumbled shyly.

Lancelot smiled approvingly. "Well I think it's a fine sunny day, do you know how to ride a horse Merlin?"

Lancelot and Merlin went off horse riding in the end. He showed him around the place, the forest was vast and huge. Merlin took a note in his head for anything that could help him slip out of the castle later on. Lancelot said he wanted to enjoy the sun as much as he could before turning to a vampire.

"If you like the sun so much why become a vampire?"

"I love her Merlin. Very much." He said. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No it's not. It's just remarkable really."

...

Arthur hated reports. He absolutely loathed them. But that never changes the fact that they are important and must be thoroughly examined. Reports from the outline covens came weekly, from other cities monthly and to Arthur's delight every now and then from his father.

He started lighting the candles seeing as no one else bothered and since no one was clever enough to listen to him and stay in the goddamn room. After a few candles were lit and they were enough to light the room he sat down to read the papers on his desk. It was Arthur's lucky day. The first letter was from his father.

_Arthur,_

_I hope that everything goes well in England and you make sure it stays that way. After all it is expected from you to take your responsibilities at hand. I will expect that the reply of this letter will include a full report on all covens that you are in charge._

_To put you out of concern things are going perfectly here in Germany, as always. Everything is under my control and the people's respect here for me makes everything go smoothly. I hope you might take example of that. Respect is to be earned from those lower than you by any means. Fear not about the upcoming events of the massive witch-hunts that are organized throughout Europe, it is the British that should be more concerned about these disturbances since the English church is more serious when it comes to it. _

_I hope that you may reconsider the relationship you had with Guinevere once more before you finalize your decision of losing such a prospective life companion to a human. I myself have established a great understanding with Lady Katrina, High Lady of Germany and powerful ally of the Russian Covens. Please take care in choosing your companion as I will not accept a lowly human or a newborn vampire. Such a match would be below your prestigious position. _

_I would also like to inform you that I have repositioned my protégée Lord Agravaine from Nottingham to Stuttgart as his political skills are highly needed there for a matter of economic development. Please find a suitable person to take over what he managed to build for so long under my guidance. Maybe Lady Helen would do, assuming she is available. _

_If there is not an urgent matter to answer to, this will be my last letter before attending your millennia celebrations._

_Sincerely, _

_Uther Pendragon _

It was definitely sheer Uther. The whole letter reeked of authority and the perfect role model that Arthur was supposed to be a replica of. Arthur threw his head back and sighed. Now, he had to think of the appropriate letter that he wouldn't get a reply of for the next three months, hopefully but unlikely.

The knock on his door saved him from the pain of having to write that letter with Leon and Percival walking in.

"Arthur! Things are serious!"

"Please do tell me what other delightful letters and reports and news you have, to make this night even more better than it is!"

Percival eyed Leon with concern before saying. "Letter from your Father?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should come later." Percival suggested making a move to leave. Leon stopped him immediately.

"No, this is important. It can't wait."

"What is it?" Percival handed over a lovely report, hesitantly. "This came from Lady Annis' Coven not long ago."

_Arthur,_

_There have been reports in our nearby village from the locals that there have been "strangely big wolves" on loose attacking people. Needless to say what for the humans is an unusually, big wolf with red eyes is for us a werewolf and that is no good sign, considering that The Contract stated no killing or hunting on our regional areas. _

_I will look into the matter which I believe has to do with the newly camped pack but I would be most grateful if you sent me one of your trusted to give you a full detailed report in this investigation._

_Respect, _

_Annis Carleon _

"Percival, go look into it and find out anything you can. If something is to be strictly confidential you keep it for yourself. I don't want to worry anyone and start unnecessary rumours."

"Yes sire." They both bowed and went for the door.

...

Merlin found his way back to Arthur's room earlier that day... well night. Two hours since it turned into night to be precise and he really hoped he wouldn't be cross with him. Not that he had to report to Arthur. Not that he himself wanted to be there or because he wanted to see him. But because he wanted to and because he was bored. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Just as he was about to enter, the two men he saw the other night were coming out of the room. Both gave him a wide smile.

"You must be Merlin. I'm Leon and this is Percival." They shook his hand.

"If Arthur is ever giving you too much of a hard time please let us know!" and then they both left hurriedly. Merlin stared in surprise of what just happened and then walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded.

"People here are really strange! They either like me very much or hate me to death, apparently!"

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Around! I've been bored!"

"You are not allowed to leave this room without my permission!"

"I just went around for a walk."

"Without telling me!"

"Right! Then you might as well lock me up in a dungeon and take me out whenever you wish to fuck me and drain the blood out of me!"

"Locking you in a dungeon seems a really good idea right now Merlin, so do not tempt me!"

"Then go ahead I'm used to it! I'm used to being thrown into dungeons! After all, everyone I've met thinks is such good fun!" he yelled back at him. "And that will make you just like anyone else!" his one hand clutched his wrist, itchy from the painful memories of prisons, cages, caves and shackles.

"Merlin..." Arthur started to say, realising the sensitive spot he just hit.

"I thought you were different. I thought..." He looked down not finishing what he wanted to say, not asking for the help he so desperately needed. "Never mind..." he said quietly and walked to throw himself on the bed and curl like a ball. He felt the bed sink behind him after a few minutes and a hand placed gently on his side.

"I am not going to throw you in a dungeon Merlin, I didn't really mean it." he sighed. "Look I'm really trying to be considerate here but you aren't giving me anything in return. You refuse to tell me anything about yourself. I don't know you and that's making it a bit hard to trust you. Give me something, talk to me."

Merlin sat up to look at him in his eyes. "I am not here to cause any trouble that's the least I want right now, and I don't want to harm anyone. I have been hunted down like an animal my whole life, all I seek is some peace and safety. I can't tell you any more than that for now, but after some time I will. I promise." He told him truthfully. "All I know is that I've been feeling strange around you, I don't know what this is or why I feel it but I trust you." He admitted. "For some reason I trust you."

Arthur stared at him in silence, realising that Merlin had to some extend made a confession.

"Is that enough for now?" Merlin asked him, his tone calm.

"It is..." he said putting a hand around his neck "... for now." He sealed it with a quick kiss.

"Are those my clothes?"

"Sorry, mine were dirty, a servant offered to wash them and I don't have anything else." He said embarrassingly. "They are a bit big." He huffed a laugh.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm saying you are thick."

"Merlin these are the muscles of a warrior!" he tried to convince him.

"No one is complaining sire!" he chuckled and smiled at him. "How old are you?"

"I'll be exactly a thousand in about three months. There's going to be a gathering, feast and all that."

Merlin nodded in acknowledgment.

"You are not surprised?"

"Should I be?"

"Most humans usually are."

"Does it turn them off knowing you are ancient and old?" he teased.

"Does it turn _you_ off?" he asked with his lips approaching Merlin's.

"No, not really." They both smiled and stayed still for a moment.

"Let's have a bath, you stink." He stood up offering his hands to Merlin.

"I stink? I thought I smelled amazing!" he took his hand and followed him to wherever he was dragging him.

The water was warm and scented with herbal oils. The servants really knew how to do their jobs right, in this place. They sunk in letting the water wash them clean... with the help of Arthur's hands, of course. Merlin was currently sitting on Arthur's lap with two fingers sliding in and out of him preparing him open. Arthur knew he hit their right spot when Merlin broke their kiss to moan.

"Ah-Arthur! There! More!" The younger man breathed amongst other things.

"I have a suspicion Merlin, that you are not a virgin." He said matter-of-factly.

"Does it _really_ matter now?"

"Not really, I'm fucking you either way." He lifted his bum so that he could sink down again and take him all in, Merlin's arm tight around Arthur's strong shoulders and Arthur's hands flat on Merlin's back holding him close and tracing the markings he felt. Hundreds and hundreds of scars lined in every way on his back. He ignored it for the moment concentrating on his dick engulfed in the tight warmth around it.

It was until after they got out of the bathtub that he takes a good look at the scars from behind Merlin. He traced his fingers on them again, making Merlin jump in surprise and staying completely still. Some have become white, disappearing into Merlin's skin but some weren't that old. There was still dried blood on some of them. The lines were long and vicious, indicating that they were made by flogging with a whip. His eyes trailed to his wrist where white scars where sculpted like bracelets on the beautiful white skin. Shackles. If Arthur ever met the man responsible for such cruelty he would rip his head off. He hugged Merlin into a tight embrace from behind.

"You are safe here. You are safe with me. Whoever did this to you will not dare to come near you." Merlin wished it was true, he really did.

...

As it turned out their "relationship" became more casual the next few days. Arthur showed that he really cared about Merlin, truly cared for him and all the sneers and giggling from Arthur's former relations had nothing more to say and they knew better than to flash themselves in front of Arthur. Every single person that tried in some way to get in his pants found themselves embarrassingly turned down. So they stopped trying to court Arthur. However that was not the case for Merlin.

The man has been in a rather traumatic situation with Sophia. He was walking down the hall to where humans passed their times in their common room at day. Specifically, they laid all of their last night experiences on the table, boasting how good they were treated and what a wonderful time they had getting their blood drained out. The one with the most magnificent story would get to flash their talents in front of the highest of rank vampire. It was a common yet silly and disgusting to Merlin.

"I think Sophia wins this night." Vivian said dashing a smile at her friend sitting next to him.

"But wait! I think not everyone has told us of their lustful experiences." All eyes fell on Merlin and Merlin simply looked back at them with a lowered eyebrow and a look of astonishment. They waited and waited more when Merlin wasn't anticipating.

"Nothing to share Merlin?" Sophia asked finally.

Merlin was not doing this. "Lots but certainly nothing you will ever get to hear."

"Aaaaw don't be so mean Merlin. We are simply giving you the opportunity for... more."

"And what would I be winning?"

"The opportunity for the available highest vampire in rank."

"Ah... But you see Miss Sophia. I already am in a position in which I get the highest in rank, so I don't see what that would do me any good since I don't even have to present myself in such a manner, I live in his room, I don't even have to get permission to enter." Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped.

Merlin knew exactly how to make someone shut up, not including himself. He continued rummaging through Arthur's books and Arthur realised how happy and content he was watching him reading while he looked over his letters and reports from other covens. He kept reading the letter from his father when he finally decided to reply with a really short letter saying:

_Dear Father,_

_I have found my Half._

_Sincerely,_

_Your son Arthur_

The letter was supposed to hit all the spots his father would hate. He did that successfully. Firstly, he showed emotion towards him and called him his Father which the man never liked because it showed weakness. Second, the letter was informal, short and not covering the points Uther needed which is unacceptable. Third, he was now in an inevitable relationship with a human. Fourth, Uther would have to either reply back or make his visit earlier than expected. It was funny how such a small letter would cause such a big tantrum for sure. He could just imagine his Father throwing stuff around his room. The thought made Arthur smile and he felt guilty for just a second.

This particular night to Arthur's disadvantage, Merlin was not into reading. He was lying on the couch looking up the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

"What are you reading?"

"Reports."

"From?"

"The outskirt covens and one from Percival."

"There are other covens around here?"

"Of course, smaller ones."

"Hmmm..." he thought, going into silence for a bit.

"So what are the reports saying?"

He slammed the papers to the desk. "I would have known have I been given the chance to read them."

That was the warning for Merlin to be quiet. He gave him the chance to read the rest of them falling into silence again.

"So what are they saying?" he asked eagerly like a child curious to know everything.

"What is wrong with you today?" he yelled fuming with annoyance. "Why are you talking so much?"

"I'm bored!" he complained.

"Then read something!"

"I want to get out of this room."

"Merlin I'm working."

He stood up and looked towards Arthur. "I'm going out!" he said looking for a jacket to wear.

"Out? Out where?"

"Out of the castle."

"You are not going alone. It's not safe."

"I'll ask Owain then, the other day he seemed too eager to show me around." Merlin could be wicked some times.

"When the hell did that happen?" Arthur's eyes darkened in anger.

Merlin shrugged "Just the other night when you went off to some work of yours."

"He flirted with you when he knew you are mine?"

"Well it's been a long time since anyone ever saw me with you because we lock ourselves in here and do nothing other than having sex! How are people supposed to know we are, er, together if we aren't actually seen... together." His words made no sense.

Arthur sighed in defeat. "Fine!" he threw his jacket to Merlin whose search turned unnecessary after he found the jacket flung on his head. "Riding or walking?"

Merlin smiled wide "Walking." He replied happily.

They strolled around the castle with dark and clouded eyes catching a glimpse at them. Curious glances haunted Merlin and his breath was caught in his lungs when he forgot to breath. His heart pulsed wildly in fear and he found himself clinging closer to Arthur. Merlin feared that if he wasn't drained out of his life while he stayed here, he would be slaughtered by some other human. He eased his mind when an arm was wrapped around his waist bringing him closer, as if Arthur was announcing their bond. The vampires bowed showing their respect and made way for them.

Gwen with Lancelot sat on the big couch at the centre of the main room. A hand wrapped possessively over Gwen while they had a conversation with some other people.

"Arthur!" she noticed and the people took their leave quietly leaving them alone.

"Gwen..."

She stood up walking closer to Merlin, taking a good look at him. "Merlin." her smile was warm and kind and it made him feel comfortable. "How is everything? Are you enjoying your stay here? You do know I'm second in command, if Arthur ever gives you any trouble let me know. He can be a hot-head sometimes."

"Oi!" Arthur argued.

"So what are you doing outside of the room? Finally, deciding to let Merlin out in the world again?"

"Very funny Gwen... Merlin wanted some fresh air."

"Oh! Then do not let us disturb you of your nightly walk! Take good care of him Merlin." she said patting his shoulder and heard an exasperating sigh from Arthur.

They walked around the castle grounds reaching into the thick gathering of trees. The leaves and fallen branches crackled under their feet. They walked slowly with Arthur leading him. Until the forest cleared its way and they reached a still and calm lake. The moon shone beautifully over it, they light reaching it turning into silver at the surface of it. Arthur sat on a log and Merlin mimicked him. There was an odd silence before Merlin started his questions again.

"So this place, this whole ground of Forest and the Castle is yours?"

"Yes, it was given to me by my father."

"Your father?"

"Uther Pendragon, he lives in Germany, high leader of the First Coven there."

"Wait, so he is your father by blood?"

"He is also my maker." Merlin stared at him confused. "He was turned shortly after I was born and when I became of age he turned me in turn."

"So there must be older vampires than you then, if someone turned your father first."

"We don't really know. There wasn't anyone that claimed to be older than us, my father and me that is. Some believe we, Pendragons were the beginning, how it really begun though is a mystery. There isn't any way of knowing."

Merlin nodded.

"You know, you are taking all of this quite smoothly for a human... or whatever you are."

Merlin gave him a smile and then shrugged.

"Can you do it again?"

"What?"

"When you ran into these grounds, how did you run so fast?"

"It's, uh, not running." Arthur waited for an answer pushing it out of Merlin. "It's kind of, um, transporting, but in a short distance. But I can't keep it for long, it drains my energy."

"Show me." Merlin looked away. "Please?" he asked quietly.

Merlin sighed and with a blink of his eyes and a golden flash exploding in his eyes time stopped. He stood up and walked to the other side of the log to where Arthur sat frozen and took a sit again next to him. His eyes burned gold again and time went back to normal. He cleared his eyes quickly before Arthur had a chance to see them. The vampire spun around quickly in search for Merlin.

"How did you do that?"

Merlin shrugged in respond. "One of my many talents I suppose."

...

Gwen looked outside of the window as Merlin and Arthur walked back into the castle. Not once taking her mind off Merlin's face. She has definitely seen him somewhere before she just didn't know when and where and Merlin was either lying or not remembering her face himself. She would find out eventually if she thought through enough, she would.

A kiss on her shoulder brought her back in reality. "What's on your mind?" Lancelot asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing." She told him with a smile. "I'm just thinking that Arthur is acting different around him. He is changing him."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good way. I think he is very lucky that he found him."

"Merlin is a good soul." Lancelot said in kind words.

Gwen just nodded.

"Let's go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Closer**

Merlin was positively sure that he was panicking. It has been seventeen days since he left that place in search of the precious item. He closed the book he had in hand with a thud seeing as it was highly impossible to have the knowledge he so desperately wished to acquire. His fingers trembled with fear, his hands were as cold as ice. He brought the hand up to his mouth and tried to hold back his tears. He was terrified. He had three days left. Time has almost passed and still his search was in vain.

He would not cry, he would not cry, he repeated that to himself. He was too old for crying and far too experienced with situations like this to know he would get through this, like always. He needs to calm down, he needs to focus. He stood up from where he sat on the floor and walked to glance at the bed where Arthur slept peacefully. With a hint of fear still in his breath as he exhaled, he closed his eyes to focus.

"Áberan þíndrýcræft!" He whispered in the old language, his eyes turning gold behind his eyelids and as he opened them they were their natural blue. He looked at the bookshelves and saw three books glowing in response. He smiled at his achievement but stopped when he heard Arthur waking up.

"Merlin." He mumbled, wriggling in the sheets.

He quickly went to pick the three books from their places pile them up at an empty corner of the lowest bookshelf.

"Áþwínan sweoloþ!" He whispered quietly a hand flying over the hidden books and quickly turned around before he would raise any suspicion. Just then Arthur came out of the room wearing only his trousers, his hair all tousled and was stretching his arms.

He took a look around the room. "Merlin, what on earth?" there were books everywhere on the floor and by everywhere it means _everywhere_. The floor was covered by them, the couch was overtaken with open, closed and piled books and the shelves were almost empty.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized and Arthur looked at him trying to get an explanation. "I am…" he was thinking for the best answer, "… re-organizing! Yes! I am putting them in the right order!"

"This isn't organized and it certainly isn't in order."

"Let me tidy up then!" he said in defense and started picking up the books one by one while Arthur headed for the couch taking some books and throwing them on the floor. He sat crossing one leg over the other and watched as Merlin "tidied up". The sight was just too enjoyable. He was wearing only a thin white shirt of Arthur's that was big and loose around him and it barely hid his thighs. It was short enough that every time Merlin reached up to put the books to a shelf his pert, little, white bum would show. The younger man turned around when he heard the click of the vampire's fangs.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked with a frown of his eyebrows.

"Watching you." He said with a smirk that made his fangs glisten, his eyesight lowering making him look like a predator. "I love your legs."

"Right…" He said and continued with his task, only to hear a low growl coming from the back Arthur's throat. Merlin laughed softly at the animalistic sound. He turned around, surely to make some sarcastic comment, but when he turned he found Arthur glued to his body, his face a breath away, literary and still snarling at Merlin.

"Arthur…" he said carefully. "If you are hungry you need only ask, just gently."

"Damn you Merlin." He said in a low voice and not really meaning it. "You and your wicked ways of seduction." He brought him closer one hand sliding down to Merlin's butt, giving it a small squeeze.

"Wh-What ways of seduction? I'm not doing anything."

"Don't play innocent on me Merlin. Surely you must know how much I love your thighs." He caressed him lightly over his thighs.

"Y- You do?" he asked before a kiss closed the gap between them.

Then throwing them both down on the carpeted floor, he pushed aside any books so that Merlin would lie as comfortable as he could on his back. Not wasting time, Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur and started undoing his trousers. He kicked his trousers off and then took Merlin's shirt off him, leaving them completely naked, skin on skin. Arthur left a trail of hungry kisses from Merlin's mouth, to his chest, to his stomach and stopped at the crease of his groin to give a long lick. Their cocks both half hard, both twitched from the sensation. The next thing Merlin knew his dick was engulfed by a warm and slick mouth and he could swear he felt one of Arthur's fangs grazing it slightly.

"Easy now. We don't want to chop anything off." He said teasingly.

Arthur growled in response and his eyes opened in shock. He wriggled underneath him trying to get away and Arthur crawled back up to pin his wrists down.

"I'm only joking." He said with a laugh.

"You arrogant, big-headed-" Arthur realized that the only way to stop Merlin talking and arguing was kissing and now it seemed appropriate.

Merlin needed little preparation as it seemed and Arthur was soon thrusting in Merlin, pounding into him, deep and hard. The man underneath him could do little but hold on to his shoulder blades and moan against the hollow of his neck. Merlin couldn't hold back a sharp cry when he came, Arthur soon planting his own seed deep inside him.

Merlin turned his head, allowing Arthur space to take blood.

The vampire shook his head. "No, not there."

He went lower down to lick his cum from his stomach, then gave a light kiss on his spent cock and finally bite him on the inside of his thigh.

"AH- Arthur!" Merlin screamed and panted heavily as Arthur's hands caressed his other thigh meanwhile. There was gripping and some mild scratching. Merlin's fingers were lost in the golden of Arthur's head. When Arthur was finished he licked the blood that leaked and placed small kisses all over the area.

They lay quietly on the floor after that, on their sides, looking in each other's blue eyes. Their hands intertwined, placed before them. Merlin trying to catch his breath, reminding him that he was human.

"Would you like to be a vampire?" the question came unexpectedly.

Merlin looked away thinking a bit, then back to Arthur's eyes. "Have you ever turned anyone before?"

"No." he admitted. "Immortal life is a burden if you have to go through it alone and blood thirst is something I wouldn't wish to anyone." He told him truthfully.

"Yet you are asking me."

"I'm asking you because I want to share my life with you." He caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. "Because now that I found you, I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"How can you say that? You've only known me for two weeks."

"It's enough to know you respond back to this thing we have."

"I want to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Anything."

"Do you want to turn me into a vampire because you yourself are afraid to die or because you want to share eternity with me?"

Arthur propped himself on his elbow a hand on Merlin's neck and Merlin placing his on top. "In all honesty Merlin, I want this for us, so that we can live together for as long as we can." Merlin soothed Arthur's hand with his thumb. He sighed not knowing what to reply.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "Are you afraid that you will become a monster? Look, if you don't want to feed on other people you can drink from donated blood, I have done that for a long time it's not that difficult to-" His concerned voice was cut off by a finger on his mouth.

"It's not that Arthur."

"Then what is?" he mumbled under his finger.

"There is no need to make me a vampire."

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Ask me this question again after some time." There it was again, the secrets, the mystery, the hidden information Arthur so desperately wanted to know. Arthur didn't like it, not one bit. "Please?" Merlin asked.

He rested a hand on Merlin's thigh, caressing him softly in understanding. "Have you been eating?" he asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Huh?"

"You are skin and bones."

"I may have forgotten to eat today."

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"What? I've just been busy with… books!" Arthur stood up kicking the books under his feet away.

"Damn the books! I'll call a servant for some food, how about wine? Do you drink wine?" Merlin just propped himself on both of his elbows looking at the naked Arthur before him, smiling, or more like grinning. "What?"

"You are breaking rule number three."

"Merlin." He pointed a finger at him "What have we said about you trying to be funny?"

"I shouldn't." He replied.

"Good, now this is how this night will go," he announced while he went to the bedroom to dress "You will eat and sort this mess out while I attend to the council I have placed." Merlin stood up and stretched. "And for god's sake put some clothes on! I can't have you running around the castle with your bare bum on display."

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to contain yourself?" he said while approaching him, he wrapped himself around Arthur.

"Merlin this is serious, I can't be late." He said while buttoning the sleeves of his shirt. It had to be serious. A naked Merlin wrapped around Arthur not responding had to be serious.

"Serious? How serious?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around Arthur.

"Might be war."

"Really? With whom?" he asked concerned.

"Those scoundrel, filthy dogs!" he yelled in the room and slid in his trousers

"Aaaah…" he remarked, sitting back on the bed. "Werewolves, the archenemies of vampires." He teased.

"It's not us that start the war, it's them! Where's that damn vest?"

"That's what both sides say."

"You met werewolves?" he eyed him warily while arranging his clothing.

"Oh, yes I did." He smiled at the memory. "Gwaine, that funny fellow."

"Gwaine? Since when do mutts have names?" Merlin gave him a disapproving look. "Well you can forget all about _Gwaine_, you are on the vampires' side now."

"Oi! I'm not on anyone's side!" Arthur gave him a dangerous look. "Ok, I'm on _your_ side." Making his voice all innocent.

He gave Merlin a deep but quick kiss. "We will have a talk about this _Gwaine_ later, but before I go I need to tell you." He wore his jacket and he was good to go. "Tomorrow, it's full moon. Don't go out, neither day nor night, promise?"

"Yes sir!" he said and flopped himself back on the bed sheets.

"And wear some clothes!" he yelled again.

It was a bit after Arthur left, that a knock on his door had Merlin jumping up in search for clothes, hastily. He fell down attempting to do so. Thankfully, he answered the door fully clothed.

"YES!"

Lancelot walked, looking around at the mess. "Care to join in eavesdropping?"

Merlin just smiled wickedly.

…..…

When Arthur entered the room everyone stood up and bowed to him. All vampires of the Pendragon Castle and the outskirt covens gathered in one room, waiting for their leader's orders. Lancelot and Merlin, meanwhile, hid behind a curtain just before the stairs. They got as close as possible but humans were not allowed to the affairs of vampires and the blood that run into their veins could only alert them of their presence, so they decided the spot was good enough.

"My brothers and sisters!" Arthur started. "There have been reports, recently, of werewolves attacking the city and outline villages. War has been declared, by a pack of werewolves, just outside the City. We must prepare for the war that is upon us. Tomorrow the full moon is on their advantage, they will be strong, but not as strong as us. My father, Uther Pendragon is coming in a short time to come, I will not have him see this Castle in ruins and taken by those dogs. Prepare your weapons and prepare yourselves, tomorrow we fight."

The vampires nodded in approval.

"Dismissed!" he said and saw everyone off to their way.

With their backs glued on the wall and praying that no one would catch a smell of them, Merlin and Lancelot hold their breath where they stood.

Arthur, Gwen, Percival and Leon remained.

"What do you have for me Percival?" he heard Arthur ask.

"The traitor tells me that the pack has no wolf for a leader."

"What then?"

"His name is Mordred." Merlin caught his breath. "He didn't tell me much, but from what that wolf was saying it looks like they fear him. They don't do this out of vendetta but because they are actually afraid of him. They said he can bring pain like silver with just a few words from his mouth. But I don't really know what he meant."

"Arthur do you think…?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Magic." That one word came from Arthur's mouth.

"Magic?" Leon asked in wonder. "I thought there was no such thing."

"We thought it went extinct, we never actually got to see it but at the time we heard about it, all sorcerers were wiped off the face of earth." Gwen explained.

"So what do we do? If he has such powers…" Percival started.

"We will still fight." Arthur ordered.

"Arthur if he indeed has powers like that we don't stand a chance."

"Then what would you have us do? Sit around doing nothing?" he yelled. "We will fight. We don't have a choice in this."

Taps on the floor indicated their leave and Lancelot and Merlin sighed synchronized in relief. They took the curtain out of their way only to be startled by a waiting, cross-armed Gwen. A slight smile on her face like a mother who caught her children in the act of mischief. They both gave their widest smile and Lancelot then approached her with his arms open ready to hug her.

"My love!" he declared. "What brings you here?" he asked teasingly, Gwen just gave him a look that the man took as a notice to leave and said "I will wait for you in our rooms." He let her know and walked away.

She watched him leave and then turned her eyes on Merlin.

"We meant no harm." Merlin assured her.

"I'm sure you didn't, but this isn't why I want to talk to you right now."

"What then, my Lady?"

"I know you care a lot about Arthur, I can see it. It will be dangerous for you tomorrow, only a few people know about your connection with him but putting yourself in a vulnerable situation will not have effect only on you. If you die, he dies, you know that."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Just… Be careful. Arthur is precious not just to me, but to all of us."

"Of course." He gave her a small bow and went on took take his leave.

"Merlin!" she shouted and Merlin spun around. "If, however, you could somehow protect yourself, it would be most useful tomorrow." She smiled at him as if she knew something more.

Her long purple dress weaved in the air as she walked away.

…

"I was eavesdropping!" Merlin announced before Arthur would even ask him where he was. And Arthur looked up from a sword he was sharpening with gloves on.

"I know…" he told him. "I smelled you."

"Sometimes I do wonder if you have the nose of a werewolf!" Arthur gave him a cold stare.

"Shut up Merlin."

But Merlin didn't "You can fight with a sword?"

"I am the best there is." He announced.

"Yes, of course. Mighty warrior and all that." He teased and took a better look at the sword. "There's silver at the edge of it." He noticed. "Useful… Isn't it funny how both species are allergic to silver, I wonder if there is any connection."

"Merlin…"

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it."

Merlin really did shut up that time. He carried on with reorganizing while Arthur found himself in the armory helping everyone getting settled with armor and weapons. For his part Arthur had a servant fix and polish his old armor, how many memories it brought back. There was so much history behind all that piece of iron that it was almost ridiculous how much attached he was with it. Gwen decided she would fight as well and Arthur didn't argue, although Lancelot did, a bit. Leon and Percival wouldn't want to "miss the fun" and besides the warrior inside them had the need to fight.

It turned out that the three books Merlin found weren't of any help to him. He had the rest of the books back to their shelves, "organized and in order". He found himself sitting in the corner where he took those three books out of their hiding, only to throw them away with all his might to the opposite wall, barely missing the just coming in Arthur and a servant following him with a bag full of other bloody weapons. The servant soon took his leave.

"No need to be upset Merlin, I've won many battles before."

Merlin sighed not being able to hide his distress. He threw his head between his knees and held his head in his hand. He was about to burst any minute now.

"Merlin?" Arthur called him confused.

Merlin stood up not facing Arthur. "Let's sleep, it's a long night tomorrow." He declared.

He slipped into bed quietly and Arthur, still puzzled by his odd behavior, mimicked his action. He curled behind him, taking Merlin in a careful embrace. His hand put lightly around his waist and his chest pressed on his back.

"Arthur?" he asked lightly.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"Are there any other books in the Castle?"

Arthur breathed a small laugh. "We do have a library."

_Well, fuck me_, Merlin thought.

* * *

A/N- Áberan þíndrýcræft!= Reveal your magic!, Áþwínan sweoloþ!= Hide glow!

I used the old English translator for these spells, you can google it. I am not an expert on this, I'm not even a beginner on Old English so if there are any mistakes pardon me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Violence, gore** (only a little though)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fucking books **

The library was _huge_, enormous! Merlin looked around the room with a sigh of defeat.

"Great!" he whispered into the room and walked further in to start. "Just great!"

The room had two large windows, from which heavy curtains fell, no doubt to hide the sun. Merlin wasn't really sure why they were needed though. Vampires would sleep during the day, why would they care to read. He anyway drew them back allowing the sun to spill into the room. The light revealed thousands of books. The walls were covered by them from one end to the other.

"Hello?" he called in the room, making sure no one was there. To his luck, no one was up this early, the few that were, cared little for book reading or had to be outside on guard.

He looked at the shelves and bookcases, how the hell could anyone find what they needed here?

His eyes were gold as he whispered yesterday's same spell "Áberan þíndrýcræft!"

The same procedure happened again, a few books glowed. More than three this time, more than fifteen to Merlin's strange odds. Putting them all in a pile he started reading the pages. These were ancient books with the most ancient form of words. It was unreadable to those that didn't know it and useless for those who don't know its power. That was not the case to Merlin. The words took shape and meaning in his mind. These were books of magic, particularly beginner's books with minor spells that took years to learn, for Merlin however this was instinctual magic. This spells the books held didn't need any incantation from his mouth, they just happened naturally.

One book after the other proved to be useless. Books of small spells, spells to defeat creatures of magic, healing magic, druid rituals, but none had the great power which Merlin looked for. His head fell back in the wooden bookshelf.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, hoping his words would reach where they were meant to be heard.

He was about to give all hope when his books drifted to an open book. He saw a very intriguing spell. The spell wrote in the old language, "For what is lost and needs finding, for things to come when they have vanished and for items to be found only when one truly needs it." Merlin found himself recalling some of Arthur's words, a night they spent in bed.

_Merlin lay next to Arthur, his feet tangled in the messy sheets. A leg was resting over the vampire's strong thigh, a hand curled loosely over his muscular chest, his breath brushing lightly over it and his head resting on his shoulder. And Arthur in turn had a hand curled around him and his fingers brushed his back slightly, even tickling him a little, memorizing the map of his cruel scars. He felt them beginning from one side and ending to the other._

_"You were born here?" Merlin broke the sweet sound of silence._

_"Yes, my father told me my mother died shortly after."_

_"I'm sorry." He said with a soothing voice. "I don't remember my mother…" he said in response "… sometimes I feel like I can see her face in my mind but then it just slips away and as for my father I never knew him. I only met him shortly before he died."_

_"I'm sorry, too." He returned the words._

_"I think I can remember the Castle when I was a boy. I never got to live a normal life though. I was thrown into the darkness long before I was actually in it. If you ask me, I don't remember the sun. I travelled a lot for years and every time I came back here, it felt like home. It's as if the walls still hold the memories from when I used to be alive. It's as if…" he stopped._

_"What?" Merlin asked curiously._

_"Nothing." He shook his head. "It's stupid."_

_Merlin felt intrigued "Just say it." he said with curiosity filling his voice. "I promise I won't laugh." He lifted his head so that he could see his face, waiting impatiently._

_"It's as if the Castle has a soul or a spirit. It's hard to explain, but whenever I forget a piece of my life it reminds me, gives it back to me."_

_Merlin grinned, his smile reaching his ears._

_"I told you it was stupid." He made a move to get up._

_"No, no, it's not." Merlin assured him pinning him back on the bed with little effort. "I think it's wonderful you have a place you can call home." His eyes were sad and full of memories that flashed before him. "I wish I had that." He said hesitantly and in a very low voice not wanting to open a conversation on it. So he just smiled at him._

_Merlin kissed him and it was as if it was the first kiss Arthur let someone give _him_. It didn't indicate anything. There was no passion, heat or lust. It was just pure Merlin and Arthur. _

The Castle had memories, it had a soul, Merlin repeated in his mind. He had a plan, then and it could work. He placed his hands flat on the wall and said the spell he found earlier. The words came out hoarse from his mouth as he demanded the Castle to show its way to where the item was held. The spell broke and Merlin had a vision of a hidden room, here in this library.

Magic tingled beneath his skin and he stood up to walk to the source of it. He stopped in front a bookshelf and looked at it with a puzzled look. He has seen such places before there was usually a switch, something that would make the hidden door open. He put a foot at the edge of a bookshelf and reached to the highest books. The handle usually was attached to the ceiling. He took some books out and there! He pressed the switch and before he knew it he was spun around into a dark room.

"Leoht!" he said in his palm and a bolt of light appeared.

The room was stuffy and dusty, no wonder since it had no windows. It was a small and very narrow room with barely any space to move, with only small treasures here and there, presumably valuable. He cared little for them however. His eyes were searching for something else.

Merlin knew he had found what he was looking for as soon as he set eyes on it, his smile wide in victory and his heart easing its thumping.

It would be alright now. Everything would be fine now…

Right?

…

Merlin and Lancelot stood in a tower glancing at the ground outside and looking at the sun.

"Are you going to fight tonight?" He was concerned. Lancelot proved to be a great friend these past weeks. He was there for him and treated him with kindness when everyone else didn't.

"I can't help but not, I am capable and I wouldn't want Gwen to go through this alone or the rest of the people." He paused. "I feel like I have to protect them. It's my duty."

"How so?"

"They are family, aren't they? At least they will be." Merlin didn't know how to respond. "Have you understood yet how Arthur rules? Why I'm choosing this life?"

Merlin knew exactly why, he understood every word he said. "Arthur is I kind man. He is strict as a leader and cruel if he has to. I learned that to him these people, both vampire and human, are important. He cares for them and protects them." He looked at Lancelot. "But to me he has been the kindest man of all. He was the only one after a long time to show me respect and care. I care for him, I truly do." He smiled at his confession.

He couldn't help but adding, "Even if he is a stupid, arrogant prat!"

…...

Merlin was back in the room just before it went dark outside. He wanted to be there when Arthur woke up. He lay next to him watching his still form. He was lying on his back, eyes sealed shut, lips closed and his chest unmoving. He didn't need to breath, he didn't have to. The only think that could kill him was silver and werewolves hunted only in their wolf forms. He would be fine, who would be able to kill a thousand year old vampire?

A werewolf, it would seem since there is considerable amount of pieces of armor around the room and other weaponry. Arthur said it is strictly precautious. He arrogantly said he didn't need it but apparently even a thousand year old vampire could get his head ripped off if they had a chance or even a limb.

The thing with armor was, one may not put it individually as there are buckles and laces tying on the back and let's not even analyze chain mail. Not only was it too heavy to carry but even more so to wear. Merlin knew that fact, but only from the carrying part not the wearing.

"Merlin I don't have time to play around." He told him seriously.

"What makes you thing I want to play around, I just want help you with your armor."

"You know how to put on armor?" he raised an eyebrow not really believing him.

"Yes, not on me thought. I hardly need it."

"That's because you can't fight."

"Yes, that's why." He replied quickly. "Now, may I put the armor on you?" He said gesturing on the metal pieces he had in his hands.

"Go ahead." He said reluctantly and Merlin carried on putting the first piece over his head and buckling the lace behind, not too tight but tight enough. He did it all in odd silence which Arthur didn't take as a good sign. Merlin being quiet is never a good sign.

"How was your day?" he asked in an attempt to make him talk.

"Odd, strange and awkward like every day I've spent here."

"Really? How so?"

"Well… I battled Sophia on who is going to present themselves in front of you, which I won by the way and I thought that had to be the strangest experience I would have here. Apparently after today that isn't true. Arm!" Arthur raised his arm and Merlin slipped the gauntlet.

"Why?"

"Well since you asked… There I was walking on my way to meet Lancelot on the eastern tower and George jumps in front of me, honestly that man just comes out of thin air and he stands with his chest all out and asks me of the most ridiculous thing ever."

"What did he ask?"

"He said it in his own manner but to sum it up he asked if he could have sex with us."

"Both of us?"

"Yes." Arthur looked with a look of wonder or disgust, Merlin hoped it was the second.

"What did you reply?" he said in all curiosity.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted at him and he burst in laugh.

"Alright, I'm only having fun." His smile started to fade but formed again before he asked. "Did you ever try it though? The more than one I mean."

His face was fuming. "No! Never have and never will! And if you ever ask me that I will never step a foot in this room again! And I really hope a third person doesn't come in our lives in any way! Even if I am not there! I thought we agreed on that!" he took a deep breath when he finished.

There was no answer for it only Arthur approaching Merlin and taking him into his arms tightly. There was a faint smile on his face and his eyes glistened with happiness. "I am not doing anything with anyone Merlin. I don't need anyone else. You're quite sufficient." Merlin realized that was the closest he would get for an emotional confession.

"Thank you. Good to know." He mumbled in his armored shoulder determined and serious.

"And I'm glad you decided to stay." He gave him a quick peck on the lips and went on to get his sword.

Merlin had a look of guilt all over his face. "Well… yes… since… um… sure… yeah… I'm staying… I guess."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He averted his gaze looking nowhere specifically.

"You are staying, aren't you? You are still not planning on running away, right?"

Merlin just couldn't speak to him, he didn't want to because then he would have to lie.

"Merlin…" He started saying but the door opened to reveal a fully armored Leon.

"Sire it's almost midnight. We are ready." He stated.

"I'll be there right away."

Arthur turned to Merlin and placed his hands on his bony shoulders. "So, um, don't worry about tonight. I will see you later to finish this conversation."

"I'm not worried."

Arthur raised a brow.

"Maybe a little. Don't act all cocky in battle and if there is any way to reason with them, do it." Arthur was amazed by Merlin's strategic talk.

"I highly doubt it but comment noted." His gloved hand captured his chin and he leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss.

…

Outside the Castle gates the army of vampires was lined up in order. They scanned and focused on the trees some meters in front of them. The air was moist and blurry with fog. It was a cold night, so cold that even vampires felt it. The few humans that decided to fight alongside them felt it numb their toes and froze their noses to red. Their breaths made a cloud as it reached out of their mouths. No one spoke, they just waited.

Arthur stood in front of the crowd, his face determined and serious. The moment reminded him of so many centuries ago when he used to be a real warrior under his father's army aiming for approval. It was after long a massive number of dead bodies and bloodshed that he realized how wrong it was for him and his character to try to prove a privilege he should have since birth by such a brutal way. Therefore he never provoked war and he never declared one but protection was one thing he promised all of his people and he would keep that promise.

The vampires grew restless and impatient. Just as someone was about to complain there was a distant slow growling from a mouth full of sharp teeth. Then a man, so very pale, walked out of the trees and into the opening just in front the Castle. Beside him the werewolves formed unorganized protection lines around him. His stance portrayed authority and power over them.

Arthur stepped forward to start negotiations.

"Hello Arthur Pendragon." He greeted sarcastically stating that he very well knew who he was.

"You must be Mordred."

"News flies so quickly around here. They don't even give you the chance to introduce yourself properly, do they?" His tone was sarcastic enough to reach Arthur's nerves a good kick.

"What is it you want?"

"I want many things. But I'll settle down with revenge for now."

"How have I ever offended you in a way that would bring war upon my Coven?"

"Let's just get over with this battle so that I can claim your castle as mine, shall we? All this talk is boring and my wolves here are hungry for some cold ancient blood." Arthur took a quick glance of the growling dogs just behind him preying their hunt.

"This is your last chance for you to retrieve your dogs and leave."

"It isn't happening."

"Have it your way."

Arthur drew his sword and that was the start of war. Mordred mimicked his action, eyes glistening with rage. Sounds of battle filled the usually peaceful and quiet ground of the Pendragon estate that night. Sounds of swords clashing, growls and flesh being pierced and torn into shreds. Blood would be everywhere at the end of this fight, blood of vampire, human and wolf.

Mordred was a good warrior and skilled with the sword. Arthur would even think that he was a good match for him to fight. His feet were quick, he knew how to move around each time Arthur would strike. He was brave and well trained and knew exactly were to hit his enemy. He took the chance every time Arthur would leave a side unprotected only to be blocked by Arthur's swift defense.

"You're good with the sword I'll give you that." Arthur said through gritted teeth and blocking a low swing of Mordred's sword. "But why are you doing this? You are more powerful and we both know it."

Mordred smirked but didn't reply. He didn't even admit to having magic and even less so use it.

The werewolves were hungry for flesh and thirsty for blood, but vampires were warriors, true fighters to keep their home. The humans were fighting bravely, even killed some of them. One by one the wolves were down and the vampires were never going to get tired. That was their advantage, they could keep on going till the sun would rise and even then the werewolves wouldn't be able to morph into wolves. It would be too dangerous for them to then attack in their human form against vampires.

"Give up Mordred! Your dogs are not able to keep up with us. You are going to lose." Mordred had a look of panic in his eyes, although it didn't on his face. His heart was filled with doubt and fear that he would not win this battle.

"I doubt it. It's time to end this."

Mordred eyes turn into gold and an unnatural force was called upon Arthur's body. He didn't feel it immediately but there was a strange wave as Mordred spoke with words he had never heard in any century and any country he has been to. Arthur felt his blood go even colder than before as if it froze and turn into ice, then slowly and painfully it was like silver. In after so many years he felt like he was out of breath and gasped deep with his lungs.

The vampire's looked upon their leader and fear built inside them. As he sank to his knees they lost their focus and the wolves were overpowering them. Arthur could do little but fall on the ground, he could feel pain and he wished he could die. He didn't feel like he was going to, he only felt that he would be in an endless cycle of pain and torture. Mordred was trying hard to keep his magic working against the strong vampire. He felt light-headed but wouldn't break the connection.

But just then the pain stopped and he saw Mordred fly back with a groan. A pair of boots came to his vision and stood before him as protection. The pain subsided and he could feel his body move normal again, his blood calming down.

He looked up to see that the boots belong to Merlin, who was standing facing to the other side. He was looking at Mordred who was trying to get up on his feet.

"Ah! Emrys!" He said and patted some dirt off his clothes. "Our paths cross again."

"What are you doing Mordred?" he demanded.

"Just ridding the world of vampires like I always have and always will." He informed him. "I see that you keep on supporting them. Always the traitor Emrys. Never taking the right side."

"I am not taking any sides Mordred! I simply do what I think is right."

"Come to your senses Merlin, they are vampires, eventually they will eat you and throw the rest of you in a ditch."

"Revenge is not going to bring Kara back and blaming it on all vampires isn't fair either."

"It wasn't fair that they killed her either."

"Do you really thing that this war is making it any better?"

"It does…" He said determined. "… to me."

Arthur finally recovered from his state and was on his feet ready to demand what is happening when a wolf jumped right on him occupying him with the battle.

Merlin knew that this conversation was getting nowhere. Mordred was blinded by hatred and anger and he would only be satisfied with revenge. He also knew how it was to lose someone dear to him and has seen it too many times. He could understand the anger he felt at some point. Kara was Mordred's betrothed and was brutally killed by a vampire. Mordred took this as message that the whole species was evil and had only the same intentions. It was sad how the actions of one often condemned the greater group.

Merlin didn't say anything. He kept looking at him, eyes pleading. As if he was begging him to leave, to forget his revenge but he wouldn't. It was Mordred that stroke first. A small ball of fire forming in his hand and flying straight to Merlin's chest. He averted the strike quickly with only a gold of his eyes and a hand rising in front of him, palm open.

"Don't start a war you can't win." He warned him.

"So full of yourself like always." He said with hatred and struck again with the same procedure happening.

He realized he would need something far bigger than this to defeat Merlin. He conjured a bolt of white light that looked deadlier than his former spell. He launched it at Merlin only to put his hand up and drain it in his body. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before giving it back at him double the power. Mordred quickly dodged it and retaliated. There was a huge exchange of the same spells. Blue, white, fiery balls of energy were exchanged between them. Merlin's face was stern eyes a dark, thick night blue and Mordred's face reddened by the energy his magic used. Merlin was seemingly at an advantage his magic acting out of instinct.

Meanwhile Arthur who was eager to catch a sight at the obviously magical state of Merlin was otherwise occupied. One could even say he was far too distracted by the magical battle commencing between him and Mordred. At a chance the wolf found, he had Arthur on the ground snarling his big pointy teeth at him. Arthur's fangs were out and dangerous, showing his dominance of power. He stopped worrying at the foolishness of Merlin who obviously was bravery and concentrated on his own battle. His fingers found the wolf's throat, behind that layer of fur and dug into the flesh, ripping out his throat. He tossed the body away from him, the blood dripping on his armor.

He looked once more towards Merlin and he saw his magnificence and power. He was quick and good at magic. He knew very well what to do. Arthur wondered for a moment how many times he had done this before. Merlin spoke in a language unlike any other as he conjured his spells. His voice was deep and hoarse, the words strange and fearsome. Mordred speaking the same language did not sound that powerful the way Merlin pronounced it. He was obviously more powerful than the other man, so much more powerful. He was amazed, fascinated even as he watched the scene. So amazed that he totally forgot the war around him and the screams of his people and the werewolves that he never saw what was coming.

He only felt the sharp pain of a werewolf digging his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. He screamed in agony, in pain. Merlin turned to look at Arthur when he heard his scream, afraid that something might happen to him. And that was Mordred's chance, a bolt found him on the chest. He flew back and grunted as he met the ground beneath him. Arthur took his attacker by the back of his spine and pulled him over him, slamming him on the floor and smashing the wolf's face with his foot. He didn't glance at the big wound on his shoulder, what his eyes focused on now was Merlin, who was wriggling on the floor. His hand clutched his chest and trying to get away as Mordred approached in quick sure steps.

Arthur was about to interfere but stopped when Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he spoke a spell so powerful. His voice was once more hoarse and wild, his words sure as he mouthed the long spell. He looked up the sky and extended an arm, clouds gathered together and a lightning appeared. Mordred was struck and his body burned. Merlin sighed in relief and threw his head back.

The war around them was ending. Some werewolves retreated, the last ones fell. Dead bodies were everywhere. A few vampires that had died were being mourned by others. Tristan specifically was over his beloved Isolde, holding her close to him as he wept her name. The rest had their eyes on Merlin. Arthur in particular had the most troubling eyes of them all. He felt betrayed.

Merlin stood up and slowly made his way back to the Castle, eyes following him. He avoided Arthur's gaze, didn't even look up from the grass. He just slowly walked back to where he was sure he would have the most difficult conversation of his life.

* * *

A/N- Next update coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: A name, an identity **

His fingers tugged eagerly and nervously at each other and his leg could not rest its shaking as he waited for Arthur to return in the room. Merlin sat quietly on the couch that faced to the door. He was nervous of his reaction, of what he would say or do. If they had met under different circumstances he wouldn't have hidden it. He really believed that. But now, he has lied and betrayed his trust and kindness. He felt like a traitor, he believed he was a traitor.

He jumped and gasped and remained completely still as the door opened. Arthur entered with his clothes all dirty and the large werewolf bite on his shoulder was leaking blood all over his armor. He looked at Merlin and their eyes locked briefly before he turned to close the door. He didn't look at him, he wouldn't. He quietly sat to the opposite couch and remained in silence. Not saying a thing he tried to take his armor off by himself failing miserably and wincing at the pain his wound caused.

It was then that Merlin stood up to help him. It all continued to happen in silence. He started unbuckling the little belts that kept it in place. His face was blank, he tried hard not to show how nervous he was but his trembling fingers betrayed him. What made things worse was Arthur's gaze upon him. He could feel his eyes, dark and clouded looking at him. As if he was ready to eat him or rip his head off. Soon Merlin anxiety turned into a mixture of nervousness with a hint of fear.

Arthur winced when he took off him the last piece of armor that was embedded in his skin from the bite wound. Merlin could swear he heard the click off his fangs from his closed mouth. Now, he was plain scared. He held his head down as he stood up find a cloth to wash the blood. Arthur never took his preying eyes off him, not for a second. Merlin took his jacket and shirt off and slowly swiped the blood of the wound, revealing the clear pattern of the bite. It was huge! It would have surely been fatal for a human. It started from his right side of his chest and expanded behind to reach his shoulder blade.

Arthur examined Merlin's face thoroughly. He looked in wonder as Merlin looked at his wound, put a hand over it, slowly closed his eyes and talked deep with his throat unearthly words of magic. When he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful gold, briefly before fading. The wound disappeared, it didn't even leave a scar and if it did it would have vanished in the morning. It was as if it never happened. There was no need to heal him and Merlin knew it. The scar would have gone away the next night anyway. But what he truly did at that time was to show Arthur that he could not only kill and hurt people with his magic but he could even give life.

As if he didn't even perform magic he took the cloth he held just seconds ago and continued cleaning Arthur; his neck and jaw and then finally reached Arthur's chin. He couldn't avoid his eyes then. They locked their gaze, blue eyes reflecting blue eyes and he didn't realize that his hand stopped rubbing the cloth against his skin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked obviously frightened.

"Why do you think?" There was mockery in his question.

Merlin didn't reply. He angled his body away from Arthur's and looked into space.

"Who are you and what are you?"

Merlin swallowed a lump in throat "I'm a warlock. I have magic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded.

"I was afraid…"

"Of me?"

"Of everyone." He looked back to Arthur's face again. "I have been all my life. The few of us that have magic in this world are. Especially these days that we are hunted down by everyone, vampires, werewolves, humans. People fear us. They fear what magic can do."

"Do you blame them?"

"Of course I do!" Merlin was angry now. He stood up and paced a bit in the room before continuing. "Why should I be treated any differently? Why should I try to hide it? Why should I act like a fool when I can protect myself?" His eyes were blurry with tears that refused to fall. "I just don't understand why people fear and hate me so much!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you can kill someone with just a word and a blink of your eyes?"

"Well so can you! Aren't vampires just as dangerous then? You can overpower people and glamour them and dazzle them to your bed and then just drink their blood within minutes! You can even overpower me if you wished to!" His words were desperate and full of pain. "Magic does not make someone evil. We choose to be murderers, we choose to be evil. It doesn't matter if you have powers or if you are a normal person. You choose who you want to be." He took a breath. "Do you honestly think I am a cold blooded murderer?"

"You just killed someone." He said casually.

"Because I wanted to protect _you_! Because I couldn't stand to see Mordred torture you! Because you mean to me more than my clear conscious!" He stopped to take a deep breath again realizing what he just said. "And don't try to use that reason against me because you would kill someone to protect your people without a minute of thinking."

Arthur decided to stand up then. He approached Merlin and stood in front of him, his arms crossed.

"You are right I would, I would kill anyone than to see you hurt." He specified. "I don't hate you Merlin, I don't fear your powers, although some others were quite impressed." He had a quick smile. "I am not going to hurt you nor will I let others hurt you. But I need the truth!"

"What truth?"

"Why are you here? Why did you come here?"

Merlin couldn't look at Arthur, he just couldn't. "I can't. Please don't make me." His voice trembled.

Arthur took Merlin's arms in his hands. "Merlin, tell me the truth, whatever it is. Let me help you."

He couldn't tell him the truth, he could put him into danger and he didn't want to. Yet a part of himself felt the need to confess everything to this man.

"I have a sister." He said carefully but stopped thinking carefully of what he was allowed to say.

"Yes, go on." He prompted.

"She is a vampire. She is being held captive by her maker. I can't defeat her because she was a witch before she was turned and apparently magic has little effect on her. I tried to free my sister but I failed. She tortures her and she can't leave the place. I don't know how, it must be a vampire thing. She will only free her if I give her what she wants."

"What is it she wants?"

"Please Arthur…" he tried to get away from his grasp.

"Merlin! Tell me what it is!"

Merlin trembled like a leaf. "A book, she wants a book."

The vampire thought back to all the times he saw Merlin with a book, when he rummaged through his bookshelves and when he asked him of the library. "Have you found it yet?"

"Yes."

Arthur sighed and put a hand on his chin as he started thinking.

"I'm leaving in the morning." Merlin announced suddenly.

"What!?"

"I'm going to save my sister."

"Forget it! We are going together!"

"This is my matter! I won't let you or anyone be in danger. She has an army of werewolves and shifters for her guard. She is old enough to overpower you! I'm going alone."

"Are you out of your mind? You are not going alone!" Arthur ordered. "Who is it? What is the name of this vampire?"

Merlin wouldn't give him an answer. He knew that once Arthur had a name he would know where to find them.

"I'm really sorry for this."

"Wha-"

Merlin had a hand against Arthur's forehead as he spoke, "Swefn!" It was a low whisper and Arthur felt his eyelids grow heavy, as if wasn't able to keep them from closing. His body felt week and he wanted nothing to do but sleep. He bent forwards and Merlin caught him. He gently laid him on floor to sleep.

"N-No… M-Merlin…"

…..

Merlin never liked pubs. They were stinking of alcohol and sweat. P`eople were out of their minds and did crazy stuff and they just always had trouble waiting around the corner for him.

Unfortunately for him Gwaine loved them and he needed a place to stay. The day was still early when he walked in the small town. The people were out in the streets and the thieves lurked in the alleys. He had a hood over his head and the book was safely in his bag, a hand protectively over it. The "Rising Sun" was just around the corner. He stepped into the crowd of drunkards and was welcomed warmly by I cup flying directly towards him. He ducked and the cup crashed on the wall. Now… where was Gwaine?

"Gimme my money or I swear you won't see the next day comin'." There he was, currently shoved up on a wall with a drunken smile on his face.

"Why so gloom my friend?" Typical Gwaine. "Let's come up with a solution."

"I know the likes of you! You ask more days and then you disappear. I want my money now!" His fist was ready to launch and the man's gang held Gwaine in place.

"Wait!" Merlin interrupted and the man turned to him. "How much does he owe?"

"Tweny pieces of gold."

Merlin took a small bag out that he secretly magicked with money. "Here is twenty-five with the promise to never gamble with him again."

And once more Merlin saved Gwaine's backside. "I'll take that offer." The man said and the gang left.

Merlin walked closer to where Gwaine was catching his breath.

"Still getting into the same trouble, I see."

"Good to see you too Merlin." He gave him a shake of his hand. "Thanks for that. So, what brings you here?"

"I need a place to rest. I will leave as soon as it turns dark."

"Still getting into the same trouble too, I see. Vampires?" he said with his genuine smile.

He shrugged. "Like always."

"I have a room rented upstairs. You can stay there." He eyed him warily. "Let's get you a drink first. You look like you need it." Merlin didn't argue that.

"So, what news?"

"A lot actually, I won't be able to cover all of it in one night. I can only tell you that I am to attend some… unfinished business." He took a sip of the drink he was just served. "How about yourself?

"You know me… Same old, same old."

"Are you never going back again?" He looked at him with a pained expression.

Gwaine was the son of his clan's leader. He had long left them either of his own rebellious desires or because he never approved their way of living. He never admitted to anything so both could be true. The Godwyns were the second biggest clan after them and he was supposed to marry the princess Elena he had never met in his life.

"Eventually I will return, but for now I take the joys life brings along the way." He put on his genuine smile.

"I found someone." Merlin told him unexpectedly. He needed to tell someone.

The other man was intrigued and leaned in closer. "What's her name?"

"His name is Arthur." Gwaine was not surprised it was a man. "He is a vampire."

"You always manage to get yourself in the most complicated situations, eh Merlin?"

"It's a talent."

The werewolf laughed and drank to that, gesturing his cup towards Merlin.

The room was small and there was only a very uncomfortable bed, a table and a chair. Some of Gwaine's stuff was thrown here and there. Gwaine shrugged at the look of Merlin's face which knew exactly what meant. He had not too many times stressed that Gwaine's way of living was unhealthy and completely and utterly crazy. The man would always joke about it or make a laughable comment.

Merlin laid on the bed and exhaled deeply. Gwaine let himself lie on the floor offering his friend the use of bed. He felt like he needed the sleep since he hadn't had some since yesterday noon. They remained in silence for the rest of the night.

It was sad how all their encounters were under such circumstances.

….

It was well before dark when Arthur felt himself waking up. He had a strange and funny feeling. He was on the floor, his face buried in the carpet. The door banged furiously again and again and he found himself strangely disturbed from a wonderful dream. He didn't even remember the last time he had a dream. His face was slowly lifted from the floor and his eyes required a lot of will to open.

"Yes?" His voice sounded weak and tired and he felt his head heavy as he tried to look who just walked in the room.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed worriedly and rushed to his side to help him up. "What happened? Why are you sleeping on the floor? Where's Merlin?"

Arthur grunted as he took a sit. "Argh… Wait, I don't reme-" his eyes went wide with realization. "Shit! Merlin that idiot!"

"What is it? What happened?" she asked again.

"He left!" he stood up right, throwing his hands up with exasperation.

Gwen's brows furrowed. "He left? Gone were?"

"I need to go after him! Before he gets us both killed!" He made a move to the door when Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Arthur, please explain to me what happened!"

He quickly gave her the description of all the events and the conversation he had with Merlin. It was a tantrum of Arthur yelling and shouting in the room and being overly dramatic about the whole thing (in Gwen's opinion.) He threw things around and cursed and had a whole angry monologue until Gwen decided to calm him down by telling him that they would find him and bring him back.

It was just a matter of time before Lancelot, Percival and Leon were called and tried to track Merlin down.

"He must have told you something that may lead us to him." Percival noted.

"He only told me of a woman who is a vampire and had shifters and werewolves as her guards. He didn't tell me anything more." He tried to stay calm but whenever he spoke a word there was tension hiding under them.

"He must have told you something more." Leon tried. "Or you must have noticed something else, something Merlin told you about his life."

"I've already told you everything he told me!" He bursted out impatient. "He told me that his sister was held captive by her maker." Arthur paused, thinking of anything else that he could use to his advantage. "He told me that the vampire was a sorceress before she was turned and that magic has little effect on her."

"That is a little help to us. Until yesterday magic did not exist." Gwen commented.

Arthur paced around, his men and Gwen's gaze never leaving him. He was well into thought.

"What is it Arthur?"

Arthur raised his head looking at them, taking great courage in what he was about to confess something he hasn't ever told to anyone.

"I have never told anyone about this. Only me and my father know what I'm about to tell you." It was a promise to keep it secret and they knew it, even if Arthur didn't say so. "Back to the years when I was still human magic was not how people imagine it to be today. People could heal wounds that would be fatal, they could bring pain from a distance longer than a sword. It was magic like Merlin's. When my father ruled this castle he persecuted such people, he…" Hesitation stopped him to think of he should say it or not. "He killed or tortured them until they would die. He used to tell me ever since I can remember that magic was evil."

Lancelot frowned. "Merlin? Evil? Arthur surely you don't believe-"

"I know Lancelot. I know. I am not saying that. From the little I know Merlin he is anything but evil." His mind traveled to Merlin and secretly hoped he was alright. He shook his head and realized how off the point they have gotten. "To get back to the point, my father held records of all sorcerers he knew. Records of those he killed and those he intended to kill. If she was a sorceress and was turned by the time I was, her name must be somewhere. It's a small odd to find her in those records but I can't think of anything else."

…

Fear made Merlin shook and tremble like a leaf as he was about enter the underground caves' south gate. Snarls and growls of werewolves and shifters welcomed him. He walked steady and slowly allowing them to be acquainted with his smell, to remember him. They knew him well, his scent that is. He was one of them, a slave of her. Each and every one of them were broken the same way he was. She was evil that's what she was. She knew exactly how to hold on to something very important to one and use that advantage. There were only few that fancied themselves as "willingly protecting her", but Merlin knew that they would rather be her dogs than go against her.

He walked determined in the underground world. He took a deep breath and walked through the familiar place. Narrow tunnels mazed in this place and one in particular lead to a greater room, a room he knew too well for his own misfortune. It was a circular room with no furniture only torches to bring light to this ungodly place. He was stopped by her guards. Specifically, a person he knew well, Jarl. His smile revealed his, not so pretty, teeth, which were crooked and rotten black.

"Hello Merlin. Missed us?" Merlin only then remembered how horribly his breath stunk. The man chuckling as he came closer to examine his former victim of torture. How pleased he must be, having the opportunity to beat his cocky personality and unruly tongue out of him.

"I have what she wants." His voice was steady as he tried very hard not to show emotions. He didn't look at the man. Eye contact was forbidden, that he learned a long time ago.

"Do you now? We'll see about that." He told him. "Call for our Lady. Tell her we have a visitor." He commanded his subordinates.

He turned his head to Merlin, focusing his look on him again. "Have you been enjoying the outside world Merlin? Have you been enjoying it too much for your own good?"

"Much more than you get to enjoy it in this hellhole!"

He grabbed his jaw with a force, his grasp surely leaving bruises. Merlin thin fingers grabbed his arm desperately trying to get away from him. He was so tempted to use magic but he wouldn't risk his sister's life. "I see you are still your old self." He laughed darkly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you once more." His grip tightened.

There were taps on the floor, steps could be heard approaching. It was her, Merlin knew and not too far behind was her lover. How he hated the sound of those steps. He wished they never reached him but…

"Hello Merlin." The much too feminine voice said with a tone of authority. "Welcome home." She mocked him.

…..

Percival huffed a breath of annoyance and the papers in front of him rustled as his hands dropped on the desk.

"What exactly is it we are looking for again?" he asked, despair was indicated in his voice.

"Names of anyone we know to be a vampire." Arthur said for the third time that night.

The lists of sorcerers were huge amounts of yellow, old and rough paper that no-one has ever seen in centuries. The papers were locked up in a safe that he had the keys to but was not supposed to open by the orders of Uther. They divided the lot into five and started reading the names. They knew they would know who it was when they see the name. First, whoever the vampire was must be of old blood to have such power over werewolves and shifters alike. Second, she wouldn't belong to a coven since Arthur wouldn't allow the torture and mistreatment against anyone. And third, if magic was as old as Arthur thought it was, with the exception of the few that live today in hiding, she must be old enough to be an elder, therefore registered in these papers.

Half of the night passed and still nothing. Arthur was growing more impatient, if that was possible. He almost fell in depression when he thought of Merlin's scars. He hoped and wished and begged in his head, to no-one, to let him be alright. A tiny part of him wondered when this sudden urge to protect him at any cost was born. It mattered little now, he had to concentrate and find him.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed suddenly and all eyes in the room looked at her. She looked terrified, she kept looking at a particular spot on the paper she held with wide eyes. Lancelot took a look in the paper and it was obvious they were looking at the same name.

"What? Did you find something?"

She stood up, walking slowly towards him, paper in hand. She extended her arm and gave it to him. Arthur looked at it curiously. He read the names one-by-one not bothering to read the column beside it that detailed the type of magic or reason for persecution. He knew he reached the name they were searching for when he looked at it. The name was that of Gwen's maker. The person she despised most in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Torture, gore **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunions **

Morgause eyed at her visitor as she walked into the room, closely followed by Cendred behind her. Merlin was like the last time she saw him, lean, slim and gangly. He shook nervously as her subordinate Jarl held his jaw in his grasp. He was eyeing him like a hungry dog ready to attack. A wicked smirk was drawn on her face as she knew what his arrival meant.

"Hello Merlin." She said her eyes searching him. "Welcome home." She teased him.

"Home?" Merlin asked his eyes turning from Jarl to her blond figure. His face was stern and unchanged.

"Why of course!" She remarked walking closer dragging the long tail of her red dress. Jarl took a step behind allowing his mistress to take a look at him. "Surely after all this time you lived with us you can call it home."

"This is anything but a home to me." He spit back.

He earned a slap in his face. "Insolence has always been one of the things we couldn't break out of you." Her eyes travelled down to Merlin's bag whose hand was clutching it protectively. "Do you have it?"

"Where is my sister?" he demanded.

Cendred approached them, his boots tapping on the floor. He was in his normal form like most nights. Morgause didn't really appreciate the smell of wolf. "It seems to me, my love, that Merlin would like the old way of handling things."

"Perhaps you are right." She smirked and her eyes glistened under the light of the torches. She turned to Jarl and his thugs. "Bring his sister to me and bring Merlin's special shackles as well."

"No!" Merlin shouted and his eyes glowed gold for only a second. "This was not our agreement. I give you the book and you let us leave."

"You would dare use your magic against me?" She said dangerously. "You know the consequences don't you Merlin?" Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want to see my sister." He said again carefully.

She chuckled. "All in good time, dear. First, I need to see if it is what I need and secondly, before you try using your magic against me, I will secure the danger of killing anyone of my own. So shackles it is."

Merlin swallowed. He remembered those shackles too well. When Morgause said "Merlin's special shackles" she meant it. Those iron manacles were created to cut off magic, preventing its use. Ancient runes decorated the width of them. He always wondered if it was her that created them in the first place. The clinging of the shackles came closer and closer and Merlin felt his heart thumbing with all its might.

Morgause looked at him expectantly pointing at the shackles, one of the guards held, with her eyes. Merlin's lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes were almost pleading when they locked with Morgause's. It was as if he was asking of her not to do this again, but he knew that he wouldn't get his way. Disobeying meant putting his sister in harms way.

He dropped the bag on the floor by bringing one strap over his shoulder. He held his wrists out to him. The key was turned and he heard the click of the latch sealing his magic away. He could immediately feel the wearing effect it had on him. He felt weak and vulnerable. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"Search his bag!" she commanded the thug. He took the back from the floor and his impatient hands opened and almost ripped it apart. He took the book out and gave it to her. Her fingers traced the brown leathered texture. A faint smile proved that it was what she wanted.

Just then Jarl returned to the room dragging a girl from her raven hair by force. The girl stumbled to stay on her bare feet. Her skin was dirty with dungeon mud. Her long hair was unruly and sticky. Her wrists were tightly chained in silver shackles that matched their twin collar. There was blood dripping from the wounds inflicted from the silver upon her skin. She lifted her head and looked at her brother with her beautiful yet troubled green eyes.

"Merlin?" her voice was soft as she called him.

"Morgana…" The man remained with eyes gone wide by the shock her state caused.

"Merlin!" She rushed to his side and fell on her knees, her legs not strong enough to keep her up. Merlin kneeled down and before he could help her up, she raised her chained hands and put them around his neck. The chains clanged in the process. It felt so good to see him alive, he was so warm. Merlin would have hugged her back had it not been for his own damn shackles, so he simply clutched each side of her torn black dress bringing her closer him.

"You shouldn't have come." She whispered in his ear. She took his head in her hands and took a better look at his face. "You should have left me here."

Merlin had a faint smile. "I could never do that."

"Oh, family reunions are always so heartbreaking." Morgause said sarcastically to Cendred standing next to her. The man just laughed on her comment.

"You have what you want, please let us go." Merlin asked still holding his sister close to him.

"But I'm not done with you yet." She told him matter-of-factly. "Tell me Merlin, how many days were you gone?"

Merlin couldn't understand were she was getting at. "Nineteen, I think…"

"Nineteen…" She said skeptically, she looked at Jarl again. "Nineteen lashes for Merlin…"

"No!"

"… and put more silver on that sorry excuse of a vampire, while I study the contents of this book." She looked at Morgana pitiably not caring that she was the one that created her.

"With pleasure!" Jarl snarled "You! Take her!" He prompted one of his men. "I'll deal with this little shit." He took Merlin from his hair, making him wince. "You two!" He shouted at two other men. "Take him." He ordered them not bothering with laying a finger on carrying him.

"Morgause please! I gave you everything that you asked. I came a day before you told me to. Just let us go and you'll never see us again in your life."

Morgause looked at his begging face. "But I like keeping you around." Her reason was pathetic.

He left the room taking the corridor to the right while Merlin was dragged to a different one. He was shoved around the place passed the cells were he was once held. The other prisoners looked at him with eyes full of fear and sadness. Some of them whispered his name in surprise. Some because they vaguely felt sympathetic towards him, others because whatever hope they had to be granted freedom was now crushed to pieces. When Merlin left these cells they hoped their turn would come but those dreams were in vain.

He glanced at the cell Morgana was thrown in, wishing that they would somehow be merciful. But he was soon disappointed by the clinging of silver metal, the scorching of flesh and his younger sister's screams. He desperately tried to get out of the guards' grasp but the chains drained not only his magic but his energy with it as well. The guards' hand painfully around his arms made things no better. He was next brought in a room he recognized. They threw him down on the cold floor and went on to rip his jacket and thin shirt off him, revealing his bare back. He didn't try to move, he didn't beg, he didn't oppose to this. Maybe because he was stupidly brave enough, or tired, or because he knew all too well there was no use in arguing.

The first lash came upon his back, over his old scars, carving a new mark on him. He did not utter a word. He clenched his teeth together and remembered he had to breathe steadily to make the pain flow away easier.

The second lash crossed upon the other and now blood was running in small rivers, one river from where the lines met and a second from the end of the first. He could hear the guards or Jarl's heavy breathing behind him.

The third lash came quicker than the second. His torturer was getting impatient to see more blood on his skin. Merlin's eyes watered but he refused to let the tears to escape his eyes.

The fourth lashed its way on Merlin's back almost the same second the third did and the poor man found himself bending forwards from the pain.

The fifth lash came just as quick and started making him dizzy. He was not able to keep the small wince that escaped from his mouth. The pain was too great.

The sixth was on his lower back that wasn't hit yet and he felt like it hurt the most. He had to breathe, he remembered. He forced himself to take a shallow breath.

The seventh lash hit him vertically on the long of his spine. He arched his back on the odd lash he never received before, with a moan seemingly heard by the laughing guards. It was a bad move because he fell all of the scars lining across his back. He hunched back down again on the floor.

The eighth lash made him dizzy and he could not focus his gaze on anything. He forgot to breathe and he didn't remember to, making the fuzziness worse.

The ninth slash crossed the sixth he was given on his lower back. His tears betrayed him.

The tenth was higher than the previous one reaching his shoulder.

Eleven slashes and Merlin hoped he could die then, though he would never ask for it. His screams now filled the room and tunnels of the caves.

The twelfth lash made him wish he was somewhere else. Somewhere were no pain existed or cruelty.

The thirteenth brought him the face of Arthur. He was crying now, he felt so disgusted by the sound of his crying. He cursed himself for not being brave, for not holding his voice or tears back. How he wished Arthur was here.

Fourteenth lashes by now and Merlin was brought back to reality. He wished Arthur would never find him, never see him like this. For he was weak and nothing without his magic.

With fifteen he realized his hearing was going bad. He could faintly hear the whipping on his back, the laughing of cruelty and his sister screaming his name among other curses for the men around him.

Sixteen lashes it took to make him have no energy to keep his body upright, or control his breathing. He fell flat on his stomach and felt the coolness of the floor against him. He vaguely wished it could cool the heat on his back as well.

When the seventeenth came he wondered if there was any space left for scars on his back.

He didn't feel the eighteenth.

And by the nineteenth he was already into a fainting darkness.

He could briefly feel only the same hands on back on his arms, his feet sweeping the floor, the metal door of a cell open and thrown onto a moist, dirty floor. He let himself fall to sleep, allowing the sweetness of slumber take his pain away and his lost pride with it.

…..

"When was the last time you saw her?" Arthur asked Gwen impatiently.

"Maybe a century ago, I don't really remember. She was off travelling with a werewolf named Cendred. Apparently she had some sort of affection for him."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I think up North in Northumberland."

"Gwen I need you to remember!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can!"

"Gwen please you have to-"

Arthur stopped when he felt a cold feeling washing over him. The hair on his spine electrified, the vision around him darkened and he found himself in need of air. He sat down, or more like fell, on the couch and felt his head spinning with the darkest and most worrisome emotion. He could hear Merlin hurting, crying. He was in pain.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Leon asked him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They are…" he felt the need to swallow. "… torturing him. I can feel him hurting."

"Can you feel where he is?"

It was hard listening to them. His senses seemed to focus only on Merlin. He shivered when he felt his pain intensifying. His teeth clenched and he gripped the texture underneath him. Merlin screamed again out of agony and mentally gave Arthur a feeling of where he was located.

"East. He is east from here." He stood up and was ready to go. "I'm going!"

"Arthur please!" Lancelot exclaimed. "It will be dawn in two hours. You can't possibly find him in just that little amount of time."

"Arthur it's too dangerous!" Percival said next.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" he yelled at them. "Sit here, sleep the day until they torture him to death?"

"Then what will you do?" Gwen shouted back. "Run into the daylight and kill both of yourselves before you can even get a chance rescue him? You have to think this through Arthur!"

"I can't just stay here." He said once more this time calmer.

"I know…" She said patting his arm. "I know how much you care for him but you have to be reasonable."

Arthur just sighed.

…

"Merlin?" A soft, sweet voice called.

Merlin was brought back to consciousness. He felt the coolness of the cold, damp, hard floor on one half of his face that was pressing against him. He tried to open his eyes, the black of his vision fading away. There wasn't much light apart from the little iron grid above him that served little other than giving fresh air and only a tiny ray of sun.

He tried to move, trying to let the blood flow back to his limb body. He grunted in pain when he felt the stinging on his back. "Damn!" he cursed.

"Merlin?" The kind voice asked again.

Merlin shook his head lightly and grunted again trying to see where the voice was coming from. A young girl looked at him with beautiful sparkly eyes, her face reflecting her innocence and fear of her cage. Her hands clutched the bars that divided their cells.

"Freya?"

"Are you alright?" She asked him, her voice shaking.

Merlin tried hard to smile. "Not really."

"Your back stopped bleeding an hour ago. I think you should be better as soon as they give as some water." She informed him.

"Are we that lucky today that we will get water?" he joked and she sighed a small laugh.

"You came back, most of us here thought you wouldn't."

"I couldn't just leave my sister here! Where is Morgana?" He asked her while trying to sit up against the wall. He brushed the dirt off his face.

"She is asleep, Sefa told me." Merlin looked at the cell next to Freya's to see a poor little Sefa curled on the floor, the way she avoided lying in the sun indicated she was asleep. She had the cell opposite Morgana's, because Jarl thought it would have been better to separate the siblings.

"Did they hurt her much?" He knew that they did hurt her, he just wanted to know how much.

Freya didn't reply, she just looked at him with a troubled face. Even she was in a state as bad as the time Merlin left.

"Has no-one escaped then?" Merlin asked pointlessly. "Has anyone died?" he wasn't afraid to ask.

"Sefa has been in a bad way, after her father tried to escape." She explained. "They killed him."

"But I thought her father worked for Morgause, as a guard or something. He was even trying to convince Sefa to work as a night guard, right?"

"Yes, well, he decided that hurting his daughter was not a noble cause anymore and he tried to take her out of here. Cendred tracked them down with his pack of wolves and they tore him in pieces. They brought her back here. They had silver on her ever since. She barely talks, she barely moves. I hope she will get through this." She told him worriedly.

"How have you been?"

"I missed you." She admitted. "I was hoping that you would have left this place or even find a way to get your sister out." She looked away. "I even hoped for a second that you would come for all of us at some point and free us, but that's just too selfish." Embarrassment was evident in her voice.

Merlin leaned in closer to her. "I will get us out of here Freya. All of us." He looked down at his shackles. "Once I get out of this shackles there won't be anyone standing alive here." His voice was dark and his heart full with the need for revenge. "I don't know why I gave in into chaining me again in the first place. I'm an idiot!" He declared.

"Merlin there is nothing you could have done. You wanted to protect your sister."

"I could have fought! I was a coward!"

"It's alright to be afraid." She told him gently.

"I shouldn't be!" he bursted out furiously.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" One of the guards yelled across the corridors, probably on watch but sitting bored to death.

…

The party of vampires rode out of the coven, earning some curious glances from the rest of the people who were still recovering from the night before. Some of them even approached them asking if there was any trouble, anxious that the war was not over. They assured them that there was no need to concern themselves further and that they could rest knowing they are safe. Arthur explained quickly that there was some business they needed to take care of.

They rode on horses to the nearest village to the east. The thing with vampire speed is, it is fast but not as fast as their horses. So they rode in the contained time they had. That was the only curse a vampire had, time. They would live an immortal life but they would never see the sunlight again. Therefore, they had the specific time from sunset to sunrise.

They reached the village in two hour's ride (it took Merlin almost a day on foot). They slowed their horses down as they entered, trying to catch any suspicious movement.

"Is he here?" Lancelot asked.

"No, if he was I would have felt it." He said in disappointment. Then a strange sense came to him, tingling under his skin. It was Merlin's smell. "He was here though." He rode closer to the center of the village following the familiar scent. "Follow me."

Arthur tried to ignore the curious glances of the strange people that lurked in the night. Maybe some of them knew what they were. Some might even share the same fate of a vampire. They would never know which of this stares were plain curious or suspicious. They could be even witch hunters and witch hunters you can never trust.

The scent brought them to a place that would seem unlikely for Merlin to enter. Then again Merlin wasn't the innocent little man they thought he was. They got of their horses and entered the stinking pub. They looked around a bit disgusted by the sight of drunkards and men indulging into gambling.

"Are you sure he's been here?" Gwen asked under her hooded face.

"Yes, his scent is stronger here."

"Are you sure?" Percival said with a frown. "I can't smell anything other than ale. If that is what I'm smelling."

"I'm sure." He breathed in again to find that the trail laid to the rooms upstairs.

They found the stairs ignoring the people that crushed on them caused by their dizziness. The owner cared little about the suspicious looking people that entered his pub as he was otherwise occupied with a beautiful young woman. They barged into a room to find a brunette man currently pinning a young lady on the wall, kissing her deeply on the lips. Fortunately their clothes were still on.

Arthur grabbed the man away from the woman and smashed him on the wall his hand tight around his neck. The girl screeched and made her way passed the vampires and out of the room.

"She never said anything about a husband." Gwaine calmed and looked at the face of his attacker better. "Certainly didn't mention he is a bloodsucker."

Arthur slammed his head against the wall. "I'm going to ask only once." He warned him. "Where is Merlin?"

"Aaaah… Arthur is it?" he gave him a smile. "He mentioned you. Never said you were that old though." Gwaine was of royal werewolf blood, for a vampire to be able to overpower him, he must have been as old as their bloodline. Or more in Arthur's case.

Arthur's grip tightened around his neck. "You are trying my patience dog!"

"I don't wish Merlin any harm! He came here yesterday! Said he had unfinished business with a vampire."

Arthur let him go. "You are Gwaine, aren't you?"

"How nice of Merlin to mention me!" he said with a childish tone in his voice. "Is he in trouble?" he asked serious this time.

"Yes. Do you know where he went?"

"He never said."

"Would you know a werewolf named Cendred?" Gwen asked from behind Arthur.

"Aye. I know him. Don't really fancy his company though." He told them with his eyes eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know where he is?" Arthur asked.

"He lives in an underground refuge. It was used by vampires some centuries ago, or so I was told. He keeps shifters, vampires and werewolves captive there. I don't think Merlin would ever go to such a place."

"Why?" Leon demanded.

"Are you people daft? Who would want to be mistreated and chained?"

"Apparently he did!" Arthur exclaimed. "That idiot! Going into a place like that!" he shouted. "You!" He pointed a finger at Gwaine. "You are coming with us! You'll show us the way." he ordered.

"Aye, I'm coming with you." Gwaine agreed strangely. "Not because you asked me, but because I care a great lot about Merlin." He added.

Arthur sucked the last comment up and they all headed out.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked the twist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Spells and Tricks**

Morgause carefully open the leather covered book. How happy she was now that she had that she so dearly wanted to posses for a long time. It never showed on her face though, never did any kind of emotion escape her. Her face was stern and serious, ever unchanging. She turned the old, fragile pages carefully as she examined its contents.

Hours passed in her candlelit room, well more of a cave actually. The book was full of spells and ancient incantations. How she longed to speak these words and have their effect once more. She never really admitted it, for she was proud to be a vampire but to wish her magic back would only show otherwise. She searched and searched until she found the content she wished to read. That which she couldn't get herself. It was so much easier to persuade someone else to do her job. Fear, she learned, was the greatest motivation she could give to someone.

"Did you find what you needed then, my dear?" Cenred asked her sometime during her search.

"Yes, but it is no use for me in written word."

"Am I to take it that Merlin is still in our need of service?"

"Him and his sister!" she said coldly. "I'll need his magic and his sister is the key to our protection."

"Well I think Jarl will be glad to hear that." He laughed full of evil.

…..

They formed a line behind the bushes scanning the area. They examined the field that unfolded in front of them. Werewolves, vampires, even the weirdest shifters they had ever seen were protecting the grounds. The entrance was guarded well , so just sneaking into the place was out of question and choice.

"There are about fifteen werewolves out there." Gwaine noticed. "They aren't that strong though, they will be easily taken out."

"Unless a vampire attacks you first, that's why they are there." Percival said.

"It is quite impressive that a vampire would get all these werewolves and vampires to protect her." Leon remarked.

"There is nothing impressive about holding someone by fear. They have all been brainwashed and are here not by their own will." Arthur said.

"How will we get in?" Gwen asked.

"Not we… You." He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Me?"

"You are the only one who can get in there and not get eaten alive."

Lancelot had to cut in. "You don't know that. Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"Arthur, Morgause was never fond of me in the first place." She said matter-of-factly.

"She is your maker, nevertheless. You can go in there and provide us a distraction for a time." She looked at him with pleading eyes and sighed in disbelief. Then, Arthur squeezed her hand in his. "I promise you Gwen I will not leave you there alone for more than an hour. No harm will come to you. I promised that before and I promise it again. Besides, how cruel can she be to you when she is the one that made you in the first place."

Gwen couldn't disagree to that.

…..

It was hard knowing that your sister is a step away from you hurt and silver bound and that you couldn't touch and barely see her. There were only swift glances when the guards had the corridors clear through the bars of each cell. Merlin forehead glued in-between cold iron and Morgana held the bars in her grasp as she looked sideways to the cell of her brother. They didn't say anything just looked at each other, wondering when this hell would end.

Their gaze only broke when Merlin couldn't hold himself up anymore. The truth was he was in a really bad way. His back never stopped hurting and every time he moved or stretched a wound or two would start bleeding again. He would have been better if his magic would aid in healing, which it usually did. The shackles cut off his magic completely and he couldn't feel it at all and being bound to him as it was they drained his energy with it. He could only lie on the cold floor and breathe in deeply. His head ached by the hardness of the ground beneath him. Every now and then he would wince and Freya would look at him concerned, sometimes she would ask if he was alright. She always got the same answer so she stopped.

He was almost well into a fainting sleep when he heard the door of his cell opening.

"Up you get filth!" Jarl yelled as two other guards lifted him up forcefully. The man winced in agony.

He was forced to a standing stance, making him walk out the corridor. Morgana was shoved to a parallel walking route and they exchanged glances as if they were asking each other what was happening.

There were only two times they got to get out of their cells. The first was if Morgause needed them and the second was if they were to get a beating. Sometimes it was both. Morgause cared little for the methods Jarl used as long as they achieved the result she wished. There were rare times however where she wished to watch.

The two siblings walked in silence and Merlin secretly squeezed Morgana's cold hand for a moment. He released her hand abruptly when they reached a room where Morgause stood waiting for them.

They stood in the room in silence for quite a while.

"Well?" Merlin said.

"So impatient Merlin…" she remarked. "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"There are a few places I can think of…" he said. Truthfully but Morgause took it as impudence.

She nodded to Jarl, revealing a secret arrangement they had about this… gathering. Morgana was pulled to the corner where he took out a silver dagger and pointed it on her chest. Morgana seemed terrified although she has been through this procedure before. Questions would be asked and every time she never liked the answer he would slice her skin.

Merlin took a step forward, only to be held back by a guard. "What is this?"

"Here is how my plan goes." She announced. "I remove the shackles, you use your magic for my spell, you make sure it works , no one gets harmed and your sister lives."

"As easy as that." He challenged. "There is no guarantee for our wellbeing. I can't trust you to keep your word."

She smiled "Do you think you have a choice?"

Merlin glanced at Morgana quickly. Her face was calm and serious. She shook her head negatively, prompting him not to accept her terms.

"I will not do it."

He earned a punch for that on the face leaving a small river of blood leaking from the corner of his lips. Another one found his stomach and he was on the floor. One of his palms flat on the ground the other grasping his stomach in pain.

"I don't have time to associate with a little vermin like yourself! You will do this or you shall bear the consequences." She shouted, Merlin looking up to see she was standing right in front of him. She put the book on the floor, open to the spell she needed him to say. "Do it!"

He looked at the book and then back at her. "No." he said determined.

"Is this your final word?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her next words came through gritted teeth and full of hate. "Kill her!"

"What!?" Merlin shouted, caught unaware. "No!"

Things seemed to move so quickly then, he could see the dagger near his sister's throat moving to her chest. Morgana's green eyes had gone wide looking into his blue ones. Jarl's smile over her creepy enough to raise the hair of his spine. His surroundings had gone invisible and his vision black, focusing only on his sister, the fear in her eyes. The dagger slowly touched her skin, slowly pressing it to make its entrance.

"My Lady!" someone announced, stopping everything, seizing what was to be an unexpected turn of events from Merlin and Morgana's part. "Someone is asking for you."

She sighed in annoyance. "Who is it?" she asked as if bored, as if someone had just spoiled the fun.

"Hello Morgause." Merlin said behind Merlin ."Haven't seen you in a while." She said while taking her gloves off.

"Gwen!" She said surprised. "You were just in time! I believe you have never met your sister in kin before." She gestured at Morgana.

"I do remember you actually telling me about a sister. It would seem that I am just in time then, looking at how she is held." She said not seeming very shaken. She decided that the best way to face Morgause is to either not or be on her side. She didn't like it, not one bit, but she always has and always will act the way she does. Although she would prefer not to meet her.

"Well you know me, I hate to see a child of mine misbehaving."

She looked a bit panicked then. "It's a good thing I'm not then." She quirked a corner of her lips up.

"Come!" she exclaimed making her way back to the room before picking up the book and saying, "Deal with this lot Jarl!"

Merlin didn't say anything. On one hand he was a bit furious because Gwen being here meant Arthur was here too and he told him not to. He should fear for his life and instead he feared for him. He couldn't bear the thought of him being in pain. On the other hand, he was relieved his sister's life was saved and most probably his as well. He knew that a battle was coming. He wished they wouldn't hurt him much that he couldn't fight, but if his shackles were to be removed hell would break lose in here.

Morgause's feelings towards Gwen were complicated and peculiar. She certainly had a better opinion for her than Morgana. She kind of respected her and she kind of let her be free of her own actions and life. She knew Gwen had strong connection to her disadvantage and had little control of her when her protégée used them. She never knew about Arthur however, about the connection they have. She decided long ago that any kind of "vampire communities" were not her… class.

"Might I ask what you are doing here?" Morgause asked as they took their seat.

"I heard rumors about you staying here and I came to make sure, to be honest."

"How did the rumors spread, I wonder?" She smiled not really meaning it. She never liked other people knowing of her location. Maybe because she got in so many situations and had so many enemies that she preferred to be hidden.

"There was another rumor, which I want to ask you of it is true." She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course…" She knew there had to be a reason behind her visit.

"I heard you have a book. A rather powerful book in your possession." She informed her.

"Did that sorry of a man managed to keep anything secret." She said or rather mumbled. "What is it you want?"

"Oh, it's quite simple!" she exclaimed. "I want to be part of it."

"Do you know what kind of information that book holds?"

"Well you can start telling me! We have the rest of the night, I suppose." She smiled expectantly.

Morgause sighed.

….

Lancelot was too anxious. "Don't you think it is time to go in there yet?" he asked Arthur.

"Give her some time." He asked of him taking his sword from where it hung from his horse and sealed its belt around his waist. "Don't worry she is strong, only a century away from her. She is clever, she can overpower her."

Lancelot was about to retort, urge him once again to save them. He opened his mouth and he was about to speak but was cut off by same glowing eyes behind the trees. He yelled "Arthur!" but it was too late. The wolf was on Arthur and it growled and it snarled over him. Its pointy, sharp teeth were on display. He snapped its spine and threw his body away from him. He stood up and saw everyone looking at him, not being able to process how quickly this incident just happened. They didn't have the time to withdraw their swords.

"Alright…" he said straightening his clothes. "This should be enough. Let's go!"

They drew their swords out and ran quickly towards the grounds. They slayed every wolf and vampire in their way. Gwaine was already in his wolf form, a dark colored and graceful creature with a muscular physique. He truly was the portrait of his old bloodline. He sank his teeth into werewolves that did not acknowledge his high position. Some however would shake from fear and regret they ever thought of going against them.

The vampires were mostly against them. They had little training and they were easy to take down, however, they weren't as strong and experienced as them. Even Lancelot was quick enough to take down two or three. By the time they reached entrance there had been people running away for their salvation, escape and their lives. Some would stand in their way, some found their chance to escape. It is at time like this that true loyalty showed. Cowards fled and loyal people fought.

Arthur only had one thing in his mind: to find Merlin. His sword pierced through stomachs and sliced throats. Vengeance and anger overwhelmed him and he could not stop his way through the caves. When he no longer knew where to go he grabbed a shifter guard, still in his human form, pinning him to the wall. The man squirmed under him, gasped for air and his hands scratching Arthur's gloved hand.

"A man named Merlin, where is he!?" he demanded.

The man pointed at a corridor to his right and his hoarse tiny voice begged for him to loose his grasp "Please." He begged and Arthur let the man go.

People shouted and yelled. A man had successfully managed to slice a gash on Arthur's face only it was in vein. The gash sealed, leaving only a smudge of dried blood that started to thicken. He repaid the man by attacking tenfold, taking his life away. The last sound that came out of him was a scream. Many more screams came from the attack that unfolded. Sounds came where Percival had just punched a vampire with his teeth extracted and hissed at him, Lancelot had just dug his dagger in another man Gwaine claimed power over the remaining wolves and Leon ever so powerful showed his strength in battle.

The sounds and noises reached where Morgause and Gwen conversed. Morgause's face turned sour and angry… well angrier that before anyway. "What in Hell's name is going on out there?" she shouted standing up.

Cenred entered the room panting and shocked. "Morgause, we are under attack!" he said flabbergasted.

"Who dares to attack me?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

She turned to her protégée, her eyes full of hate and rage. "This is your doing, isn't it? You have brought your precious friend, destroying what I managed to built?" she slapped her with the back of her hand and whatever good there was between them vanished, turned to ashes, they were enemies now. "I promise you that once I am done with this you will not see anything but a cage for the rest of your etrnal life." Her words were shaken and painfully too promising.

Arthur and Leon reached the dungeons were thirty maybe even forty prisoners were held. They looked not what one may expect, not relieved not happy but confused and scared. Blurry eyes from tears looked at the men who just came to the room.

"What should we do about them?" Leon asked.

"Let them out of course!" he walked further into the corridor searching for the familiar face what he found was not something he liked. Merlin behind the bars on the floor, all limb and bloody. His back had new lashes and he barely looked alive.

"Shit!" Arthur said wide eyed. His fingers curled around the lock and ripped it apart with force throwing it on the floor. He opened the door and rushed to Merlin. He gathered the man in his arms and shook him lightly. "Merlin! Merlin!"

Fuzzy eyes cracked open and were unfocused for a moment. He concentrated on the face over him. "Hey…" he said in a low voice.

Arthur slowly reached up Merlin cheek to caress him. "Hey little thing…"

Merlin swallowed, trying hard to breathe. His hands moved towards Arthur and they clanged. "Shackles…" he managed to say.

Arthur looked at were Merlin hunted and carefully took his wrists in his hand. He looked at the strangely craved shackles and the runes. He quickly tore them apart and saw as Merlin arched his back of the floor and breathed in deep, more like gasp for air. It was as if his lungs were released from a tightly sealed grasp and air flowed freely again. His magic danced under his skin, it tingled in his chest. His eyes blinked rapidly and he already felt his body going in the healing process.

"Are you back?" Arthur asked him with a strange smile.

Merlin focused his eyes on him. "You prat!" Typical Merlin. "Haven't I told you not to come!?"

Arthur sighed in defeat and went around help Merlin up, putting an arm over his shoulders. Merlin's legs seemed to be of little use as they went weak. He was still in great pain and Arthur could see that, even sense it. He put his arm around his waist careful not to touch his scars but he couldn't miss them entirely.

"I don't see you doing a better job by yourself!" He argued and Merlin didn't say anything to that.

"Just get us out of here, will you?" he asked in a lower voice. Arthur understood though what he really meant.

They walked out of the cage and Merlin saw as many fled the caves. Freya was in the hallway and for a quick moment she looked at Merlin who hung from Arthur's neck. She looked at him pained and troubled by what was happening, not quite sure where to turn and go.

"Goodbye Merlin. Thank you." She turned into a fearsome beast with black, silky fur and wings so enormous that could reach the ceiling. She stormed off, her claws clicking on the floor.

"This way!" Arthur dragged him towards the other way of the hall.

"Wait!" he said. "My sister!"

"Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"There!" he pointed to her cell, noticing that his wrists were in an awful state. They were bruised at the edges of his wounds, red angry rashes replaced the white scars and blood painted them.

Then he looked as Leon emerged from the cell with a fainted Morgana in his arms, her silver chains finally removed. _How did he know it was his sister_, he wondered.

"Ready to go!" Leon announced.

"Not yet, we need to find Gwen!" Lancelot, Percival were separated from the in search for her at some point. Gwaine was on the main room keeping the others from barging in the dungeons.

"Well, where is she?" Merlin asked.

"Distraction."

"Please don't tell me she is with Morgause." He told him.

Arthur shrugged. "She is, but don't worry I have this under control."

"Then you clearly don't know what we are up against!" he argued and sighed. "Leon, go from the other side, find the way out and take my sister to safety, please."

"Yes!" Arthur agreed, feeling he had to give the order. "And take Merlin with you."

"Out of the question! I'm coming with you!" There was a certain déjà vu in Merlin's words, the same words he told him when he ran off.

"You are wounded!" Arthur said.

"I will be fine! You need my magic!" he assured him desperately. "Now please go, take her to safety!" he asked from Leon once more who nodded and left.

They walked as quickly as they could with Merlin slowly finding the strength to walk gradually. He panted though and was dizzy. He wouldn't say anything to Arthur, but Arthur knew. The common room was not in the same state Arthur last saw it. The people that run about were gone. There was silence across the room. Cenred's dead body was lying unceremoniously on the cold floor. Blood leaked from his stomach and Gwaine over him was panting, trying to steady his breathing. Morgause had a dagger over Gwen's chest ready to pierce her heart. Lancelot was wide eyed, fear reaching his bones, making him shudder. Percival anxious of the situation.

Morgause's face had a mixture of panic, her eyes searching warily the whole room. She looked… desperate. _Morgause was desperate_, Merlin asked himself.

"Arthur Pendragon I assume…"

"You assume right." Arthur said. "And I suppose either we let you go or you kill Gwen…"

"You assume right." She returned the words. "Now! Make way!" she moved towards the exit of the cave while everyone else mirrored her movements.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted and everyone turned on him. "I propose an exchange."

"What!?" Arthur and Morgause both said simultaneously.

"Leave Gwen and I will come with you. If you want the spell to work I doubt you'll find anyone with magic that easy." He explained.

"And what do you want in exchange?" Morgause knew that a deal always suggested that both parties got something out of it.

"You never harm my sister again and Gwen and all the others."

She considered his proposal for a minute. "Alright, I accept."

Merlin made a move to go towards her when Arthur was stopped him. "No." He told him in a low voice panicked.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He told him. "It's one of my many talents, remember?" He hinted and Arthur shook his head.

He moved forward and switched places with Gwen. Everything happening in silence. Lancelot took Gwen's arm and left as they were told to by Arthur, Percival and Gwaine too. Morgause took Merlin's hair in her hand and pulled his head behind.

"Now don't try anything stupid dear or I won't thing cutting your throat open twice."

"You are forgetting something Morgause." Morgause froze from Merlin's statement. "I have magic." She had totally forgotten about that.

His eyes never left Arthur's who waited rather impatiently for Merlin's move. Eyes glowed gold and Arthur's hand was on the hilt of his sword. Everyone froze and Merlin was in his own dimension again. He shifted away from Morgause and out of her grasp. Walked a step away from her and let everything fall to normal time. Arthur's sword had already pierced Morgause and she gasped in pain. Mouth gaped open. Eyes wide in disappointment. Disappointment feeling the last minute of her existence, for they were clever enough to trick her.

He took his sword out of her and she fell on the floor, in her blood. Arthur turned and smiled at him with relief. Merlin was to take a step towards him but then Jarl appeared from behind with his own silver dagger ready to strike.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed his eyes glowed gold and the man flew backwards with an unthinkable force, his spine snapping and his life taken. Merlin thought himself cruel for feeling satisfied of his death but it was over now.

They were victorious, everyone was safe and relieved. But Merlin found himself sliding against a wall fainting into his pain. He felt he was dying, that this was the end…

* * *

A/N- I couldn't resist the cliffey again... sorry... Anyway, I wanted to point out that i didn't kill Freya in this fanfiction because always felt her death was sad, kind of. Now, I'm no Merlin/Freya shipper but she was quite lovable wasn't she? I felt sorry for her.

I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Whole Truth **

He was in a lethargic state. Merlin went in and out of sleep for the rest of their way home. Not sleep, not really. It was as if his eyes were closed but still recognized his surroundings. He barely knew what was happening what people around him did to him, for him. He could feel Arthur's worried presence the whole time, as he carried him and shifted him around. He couldn't move any part of his body, his feet were sore, his legs were weak, his back was still in pain and he could still feel the wounds leaking blood. He was unable to control his body over this unimaginable force that had him in such a state.

The first time he woke up and cracked his eyes open he could see the blurry image of golden hair. His cheek was on Arthur's shoulder, where he struggled hard against his throat to breathe. They were on a horse, riding fast, trying to catch the few minutes before dawn. He fell in darkness again and never saw that there was just a brief second that Arthur's skin started to turn red and then a layer of smoke started to cover him. They were in the grounds of the coven and he tried to hide under the shade of the tall trees for as long as he could till he finally reached the stables. He dismounted the horse and took Merlin in his arms quickly.

The next time Merlin's eyes cracked open he saw curious eyes preying over him as Arthur tried to reach their chamber. Merlin got surprised by the many piercing gazes that fell upon him and his horrible state. He flinched a bit and winced and Arthur held him closer. His head was pressed on the vampire's shoulder and he calmed. He heard as Arthur told them to make way or something.

He knew where he was the next time he opened his eyes, in Arthur's room and in his bed. There were people around him, too many people in fact. He was flat on his stomach and someone was touching his back. _What are they doing to me?_ He was scared, frightened. He gasped and tried to get away. A hand grabbed his wrist pinning him down and his magic retaliated. His eyes were filled with gold ready to attack. Arthur's soothing voice calmed him, "Merlin, you are save." He heard him say and stopped squirming. Then, "Will you give him some air please? He needs rest."

He didn't hear the footsteps that walked outside or the door closing behind them. Nor did he hear when his sister said "Don't give him vampire blood." Leon led her outside and the door closed behind them again.

Merlin forehead was sweaty. His fever reigned over him, his body, his mind, and his dreams. He had nightmares of Jarl's filthy smile, his breath stinking and Morgause's silver dagger over his sister heart piercing her flesh. Arthur was silver bound and almost dead. "No!" he tried to mutter. A cool cloth touched his forehead, granting him peace.

He was in sleep for some time now without any fidgeting or nightmares or any other kind of disturbances. That was until he felt something around his wrist. Something was binding him tight, wrapping itself around his wrists like a vine. It was strange, it was like shackles. _NO! No more shackles!_ His eyes flung open and he looked down to where his wrists were. Big hands were grasping one and wrapping something around it. He tried to focus his eyes but they couldn't. His eyesight was fuzzy and still very blurry. He couldn't see anything but colours. He panicked. He wanted to know what was happening, who was holding him. He used all strength he had in his muscles and brought his hands to the chest. He felt the soft texture of a gauze wrapped carefully around it. The hand tried to reclaim his wrist, he wanted to retort, put up a fight, but, "Don't worry, no-one else is here." A hand removed his fringe that was glued against his forehead. "Just us." So he let go.

He wanted to be safe, to know that he wouldn't hurt again, or worry for his life. Well, his and Arthur's both. He had to think about that too. No more reckless Merlin, no more bravely stupid retorts. _Yeah right…_ He would laugh if he was awake.

A nightmare plagued his sleep once more but it was an old dream, an old memory. His village was on fire, children lost their parents, they were crying. Werewolves were feasting on people's flesh. Their home was destroyed. Merlin looked to his right, to his left and searched around him for his sister. Then he saw the ten year old raven-head running towards him. Ashes coloured her skin.

"Merlin!" She screamed at her older brother. "Mother… she is dead…"

Merlin wanted to cry but he wouldn't. His seventeen year old self was considered far too old then to cry, or so he told himself. His sister started crying and he lifted her up in his arms, holding her close to him. He looked around trying to find a safe path of escape.

Then he remembered. There was a group of vampire soldiers entering the fire glazed village, slicing the wolves with their swords. For a fast moment, just before he was about to run. He looked at the vampire group behind him and saw a graceful blonde vampire. He was strong and swift and so very powerful. _How could anyone ever forget such bravery?_ Apparently he did, for that was Arthur. His face clearly lit by the embers around him.

With Morgana in his arms he run for his life and a life with no home had begun. The dream forgotten.

His eyes opened to find himself in the room he acquired good memories after such a long time. His vision became focused. His head was half-buried in the pillow. He had been sleeping on his side. He sat up, putting his feet on the rough carpet underneath him. The movement was to quick and he felt lightheaded. He grunted and put a hand over his eyes.

"You are awake then?" Arthur must have heard him from the other room. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice while taking a seat next to him.

"I'm…" his voice went hoarse and he swallowed once. "I'm alright… I think." He looked at him, at his face, his hair, his lips. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what came over him. He just wanted to do it, so he did. He carefully wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent. "It's going to take some time…"

"As long as you need." He told him wrapping his hand carefully around him so as not to press on his bandaged back.

Then Merlin kissed him. It was a feathery kiss, so very soft and light.

"Ask me anything!" Merlin told him. "Anything at all! I'll answer everything now."

Arthur smiled at him, his teeth showing. "Are you hungry?"

He brought his eyebrows together. "What?"

"You said anything!"

"Well I didn't mean that!" Arthur just eyed at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "I'm starving actually. And thirsty." He told him.

"I had food brought here. It just arrived." He grabbed a shirt and wore it over Merlin. "You'll be glad to know that your sister is fully healed, fully fed and apparently Leon's long lost love."

Merlin slipped his arms in the shirt. "Oh!" he said. "Leon is THE Leon!" he said surprised.

Arthur tilted his head in acknowledgment. He extended his hand. "Can you walk?"

He took his hand and stood up steadying his feet on the ground, still feeling a bit lightheaded. "I might need some help." He said honestly.

He helped him out of the room and across the study and they sat on Merlin's favourite couch. He dug in the food and Arthur looked at him amused. He forgot long ago what it was like to be hungry, well... hungry for food. He forgot how it was to have his stomach grumbling with hunger. It was long replaced with the burning feeling behind his throat and the crazy libido that overtook him. When he felt full enough and he clenched his thirst away, he fell back on the couch.

He turned his head to look at Arthur with a strange expression.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You continue breaking the rules!"

He rolled his eyes. "Which rule did I break now?"

"You are not asking any questions, therefore I can't reply to any! Rule number four!"

"Alright..." he accepted the challenge and started thinking. He came closer to him they were shoulder to shoulder. "There isn't anyone else after you, is there? I mean, no-one is going to come and take you away again right? Not that I would let them that is..."

"Well I do have some enemies... Not enemies really, just people that I met with a wrong start... But I doubt they know where I am."

"How a young man your age has enemies, is beyond me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm not that young..." he said matter-of-factly.

Arthur had guessed by now that Merlin was drinking Morgana's blood to detain his life. "How old are you then?"

His face changed as he started thinking. "I must be around..." he paused. "Nine hundred and thirty..." he considered a bit further. "...six? Yes, I think so. Nine hundred and thirty six."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! Vampire blood cannot prolong life this much!"

"Vampire blood? What blood?" Merlin asked curious.

"Morgana's I suppose..."

"Oh no, no, no! Vampire blood is forbidden for me! Don't ever think to give me _your_ blood!"

"Why?"

"My magic goes wild! Literally! I have no power over it! The first and last time I drunk Morgana's blood I demolished a whole city down. Not a nice memory."

"Alright, noted. How can you be that old then and be human?"

"Well, I'm not exactly human..." Arthur looked at him warily. "I _am_ magic. I'm immortal."

"Like a god you mean?" he asked him surprised and with awe.

"No." He sighed, finding it very hard to explain. "Magic is my essence, I will disappear when magic does and for magic to disappear, completely, the world must too. Magic is what keeps me alive." Merlin told him.

"So are all people like you then?"

"No, just me." Arthur smiled at him, still not quite sure if he should believe. "Morgana was a witch as well but I don't think she was immortal. She was turned before we got to know. Consider yourself lucky that your Half is immortal and human. That way you can still feed from me."

"You do know that years here are authority." He reminded. "You just got promoted. Your sister as well."

"But I'm no vampire."

"You are not human either!"

"I am!" he said back and Arthur looked at him. "Kind of..."

"You are almost as old as me. Old enough to be an elder."

"I still don't understand why you are so surprised!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Anything else I should know about your mysterious life?" he teased.

"Hmmm..." He considered the enquiry. "I am a dragonlord."

Now Arthur was sure Merlin was lying. "Merlin, dragons don't exist."

"They don't anymore. Aithusa, the last dragon died in the 10th century."

Arthur sighed. "Here I thought you were a reckless human coming into my Coven in terrible need of caring after and protection."

Merlin smiled and then he climbed on Arthur's lap, straddling him. His hands locked behind Arthur's spine. "But I do need protection and lots and lots of caring after." He whispered.

They kissed passionately. Arthur's fingers were lost in Merlin's hair. The warlock's lips were rough against his pillowy ones, dry from the thirst of the past few days. So Arthur dragged his tongue over his lower lip and the he nudged his lips open. Merlin granted him access to his own tongue. He moaned and Arthur 's fangs extracted, going hot from Merlin's sound. He pulled back, trying to get a hold of himself. Their foreheads were still touching and their lips were only an inch away.

"Sorry..." Arthur said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you need blood?" Merlin asked him, his eyes open and looking at him with concern.

"Yes, your blood has been everywhere on me and that isn't helping much but I can't drink from you yet."

"Can't you drink from donated blood?"

"I did but it didn't help much." He held him closer sniffing his neck. "Only yours..."

"I heal fast. You can drink in two days." He reassured him placing his chin on his shoulder. They stayed there for a while.

"Where is everyone?" He asked lifting his head up.

"Morgana is being taken care of by Leon and Gwen. Lancelot has an injury, nothing too serious, he is resting. And your friend Gwaine has been flirting with every female he finds in his way."

"Gwaine is here?"

"Yes."

"You let a werewolf in your castle? Willingly?" he asked kind of amused.

"Gwen said I should be nice."

"And you obeyed like a good boy." He smiled.

Arthur tried to come with an excuse. "I value her opinion." He said determined and Merlin laughed.

The door was knocked and Merlin quickly dislodged himself from Arthur.

"Come in!" Arthur said loudly and retracted his fangs.

Morgana came in with a worried look on her face and then smiled as she saw Merlin awake and well.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed and Merlin stood up to approach her.

He hugged her tightly, his hand on her hair. Morgana planted her head in Merlin's chest and fisted his shirt in her palms. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the crown of her head. He pushed her slowly away to take a look at her.

"Are you alright? Have you healed yet?" he said while lifting the sleeves of her dress to examine her wrists. The skin was smooth and white again.

"I'm fine. Physically I am." She gave him a sad smile.

He put a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. It's over now."

"It wasn't your fault!" She said in his defence and he smiled. "When you left I thought you were safe and I was so glad but then when I saw you came back I was so, so mad at you! You should have let me there! You almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking letting her put those shackles on you again? And the way you challenged and talked to her! When are you going to stop being so reckless and stubborn!?" She scolded him like a proper sister.

"If I left you there what kind of a big brother would I be? Everyone seemed to think that I would just leave you in that place!"

"Maybe because they themselves wanted to escape." She explained.

"Look... Everything is fine now. I came back, everyone got out and I-"

"_You_ almost died!" She argued.

"I thought you'd be used to it right now. We have been kidnapped, chained, lashed for centuries now." She couldn't argue that but what kind of a sister would she be if she didn't scold him? He looked at her in her eyes and said "I promise you that it won't happen again. I think that vampire covens are not as bad as we thought. Maybe we should stay here until this whole witch-hunt is over or more..." He suggested. "Would you like that?"

She smiled. "I would like that very much." Happiness was drawn on her face. Then she looked behind to see Arthur who had been completely ignored during their family fight. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, prompting him to introduce her.

"Oh right! Arthur this is Morgana. Morgana, Arthur." He introduced.

Arthur, ever the gentleman, took her hand and kissed it. "My Lady." Morgana blushed. "I hope you were treated well."

"Yes, thank you. Gwen is like a sister and Leon is just wonderful." She said.

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Merlin said.

She punched his arm gently. "Don't be rude to him. I like him very much. He actually wants to ask your permission to see me."

"Oh just to see you then?"

"Merlin..." Arthur warned. "Leon is a very respectable man! Give him some credit!"

"Yes, yes he can have you." Morgana kissed him on the cheek.

"He will still want to ask you though." She told him. "Be nice when he does!"

"When am I ever rude?"

"I can think of a few times." Arthur said and that owned him a glare.

"I'm glad you are alright Merlin. I will leave you two to rest then and I will retire as well it's almost morning." If she was the little girl she was so long ago she would have skipped out of the room.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked Arthur.

"A day and a night."

"Have you slept at all?" He asked him.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." He took his hand in his and dragged him over to the bed. Merlin fell dead on it, ready to fall asleep again. "Your bandages need changing." He told him, dragged him up and took his shirt off.

Merlin sat on the bed, his back to Arthur. He slowly started to peel the bandage off and dress the wounds anew after adding some ointment on them. He did the same for his wrists. Merlin could feel an almost naked Arthur at some point wrapping himself around him.

Arthur was happy, so very happy. He would never admit it though. But Merlin knew.

...

Arthur woke up to an empty bed. His hands searched around the bed before he finally decided to stand up. His hair beautifully dishevelled. He searched for Merlin in the other room and then he found him. He was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap, his face was serious as he turned the pages.

"This can't be good." He said.

Merlin lifted his head. "What can't be good?"

"You are looking into my books again." He told him, arms crossed. "I'm going to ask only once, is there a book in particular you want to read?" he teased.

"No." He said honestly and chuckled. "But while I was searching for that damn book for Morgause, I found many other books of magic."

"Really?" Arthur said with a frown.

"Yes, you have three here and more than a dozen in the library. How did you come by them?" he asked curiously.

Arthur took a sit on the floor, crossing his legs. "I like to collect books from every century or decade if possible, for my personal use. That way I can never forget a language or important events. There are some however I never got to learn the language so they just stayed here." He extended his hand prompting him to give the book. He studied it for a while in silence. "Yes, this is one of those books. I never met anyone that could read them, must be an old language."

"Not just old, ancient. The old religion was thousands of years old by the time I was born."

"Is that a language?"

"The old religion is the oldest and purest source of magic. It is a language but also magic itself. There are very few that can read it, it's a gift that chooses you. It takes years to learn it and even more time to be able to use it." Merlin explained.

"How long did it take you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him warily as if he was holding something back.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"The thing with me is I never had to learn it. I was born like this. I could do magic before I could walk. Morgana too, she started doing magic around her twenty years though. It isn't common even for us, many people told me."

"So there are, other people out you there?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"Not as many as there used to be and I recently killed one, a very talented and promising one."

"Mordred." Arthur remembered.

Merlin nodded. "He was my apprentice. I taught him everything he knew. He lived with me and my sister for a while but then he turned all evil. He tricked my sister, bound her with silver and gave her to Morgause for money." His voice was filled with sadness.

Arthur looked at him and felt he needed to change the subject. "So this book, what is it about?"

Merlin's face lit up. "Well, it's about magic, obviously, but this one is about healing magic. I never had a talent for it, so I guess I can start working on it now. This book..." he pointed at a second one. "...is basic magic, for beginners. I hardly need it but I think we should keep it in case any magically gifted comes in our way. And this last book..." he said pointing at the last one. "...I don't know who the hell wrote it. But there are a bunch of mistakes in there, so corrections are in order! I'll have a look at the rest downstairs later. I think I found some more about healing magic."

Arthur smiled. "I see you found things to occupy yourself with."

"It would seem so." He smiled back and took the book from Arthur's hand putting it aside.

"Are you staying then?"

"If you'll have me."

Arthur kissed him in reply. His hands bringing him closer. Merlin's fingers travelling under Arthur's shirt were desperate to touch some skin. The vampire grew hungry for more and pushed him rather harsh on the floor. He trailed hungry kisses down his throat.

"Shouldn't we ah... use the bed?" he said through pants and moans.

"Too far!" he growled.

He was undoing Merlin trousers, his trousers actually. His hands were fast and hooked at the edges of it ready to pull them down when the door knocked. Both of their eyes flung open and stayed completely still. They both panted rapidly as they tried to calm themselves.

"Damn!" Arthur exclaimed and quickly stood up.

Merlin quickly did his buttons again and gave a scratch on his hair straightening it. He did the same for Arthur whose hair was out of control. Meanwhile Arthur cursed under his breath for people that kept interrupting them.

* * *

A/N- There are going to be two more chapters at least, I'm not sure how many. Hope you liked Merlin's revelations!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: New lives, new responsibilities **

"Yes!" Arthur said through gritted teeth still cursing under his breath. Meanwhile he was tucking his shirt into his trousers, Merlin mimicking his actions.

Gwen walked in all happy and smiling because she knew what she just interrupted. She was laughing inwardly knowing how Arthur was raging inside him now.

"Merlin, I'm so glad you are alright."

"Thank you Gwen. I'm sorry for putting you in such a danger." The man said as they both approached to take a sit opposite her.

"Don't trouble yourself too much dear. You did the world a great favour ridding us of Morgause. Anyway that's not really why I came here to discuss..." She looked at Arthur, face troubled.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, obviously concerned.

"Should I give you some privacy?" Merlin asked, noticing this was a private matter.

"No, please, Merlin stay! You are, practically, family now with Morgana being your sister and my sister in kin and Arthur's Half, I don't see why you shouldn't know this."

Merlin nodded. Happiness bloomed inside him

"Lancelot's agreed date to turn him is tomorrow. I know a lot has happened lately, so I just wanted to know if we can go as planned."

"Of course! I don't see why there should be a problem there. As long as you have everything prepared." Arthur said.

"Good. I just came to see if Merlin was alright and ask you this. I'm sure I interrupted something so I will leave you to it."

Merlin looked down, hiding his embarrassment.

"You are making my little virgin blush." Arthur said quite serious but there was the obvious teasing tone in his voice. Merlin punched him on the knee, having no effect. the vampire laughed and Gwen smiled at the adorable sight. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Arthur please, there is hardly anyone that left this room a virgin." Then she left.

Merlin looked at him with intention. "I have come to realise that you are quite popular in bed." He said. "Should I be worried?"

"Are you accusing me of promiscuity?" Arthur asked him.

"No, I'm warning you." He said throwing his head back to rest on the couch. His throat was exposed, so milky and ivory. Arthur could just see the veins that were filled with that delicious blood of his. Merlin knew exactly what he was doing and Arthur noticed his wickedness. "Because I'm yours, entirely, as long as you are mine as well." He stated.

Arthur laughed out loud. "Jealousy is not an attractive trait."

"I have never been accused of being jealous. It's you that is the jealous type! I am waiting till we get to the subject of my past lovers. I'm dying to see your reactions." He said looking at his face.

Arthur's face dropped and his eyes went shadowy and black. Merlin started to chuckle.

"See!" Merlin pointed a finger in his face. "That is exactly what I am talking about!" He was laughing freely now, eyes teary.

Arthur decided that he had enough of Merlin's teasing. He jumped on him and glued him on the couch. Pinning his wrists down.

"You can forget all about them. You are stuck with me now, for life."

"Prat!" Merlin said his eyes still glistening with laughter.

Arthur was leaning in to taste those red swollen kisses, ready to continue where they left off. They were so close, breath on breath.

But someone had to, of course, knock on the door.

Arthur had enough. Merlin too, if he were honest.

"For heaven's sake!" Arthur yelled.

"I think I'll go and see my sister and make sure Gwaine is not disturbing every female person here." He said sliding away from under Arthur. "While you figure out all of your business." He waved a hand in the air.

Arthur sighed in defeat as Merlin went to open the door. Percival was waiting outside, chest all out ready to fulfil his duty.

"Hello Percival!" he said with that genuine smile of his.

"Hello Merlin! Nasty business with Morgause wasn't it? I do hope you are feeling better." He told him kindly.

"Yes, much better! Thank you for your help." Merlin smiled. "I'll leave you to tend to business with Arthur. Do you know where I might find Morgana and Gwaine?"

"Ah yes! Morgana is in Leon's room I think." He informed him and Merlin raised an eyebrow feeling quite the protective brother. "But I'm not sure if I was supposed to say that." He said kind of nervous.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I would have found out anyway."

"The last time I saw Gwaine he was in the Common Room." He told him. "He was umm... having fun."

"Oh god! I'll see to it that he behaves!" Merlin said and stormed off while Percival entered the room.

He walked through the corridor of the many doors. Merlin wondered for a brief moment which room was Leon's. He vaguely thought that being the big brother. He should protect his sister's honour. But oh hell, they have lived almost a millennia in this world and they both knew very well how the pleasures of the night were. He was glad that she had finally found someone she was so infatuated with. Not that he wasn't glad for himself finding Arthur. He knew he found his home finally.

He finally found the grant staircase that ascended to the Common room. He stopped abruptly when he saw that there were people gathered around the sofa. Human and vampires alike. They were all around, whom else other than, Gwaine who was telling a very interesting story apparently.

"...in the Black Forrest, in Germany. That's where I met him. He was running from a pack of wolves that I was staying with at the moment. So I had to of course see what was going on, aye? So we charged in but he were fast! We managed to catch him, of course, and well then I somehow managed to escape with him. He was on his way to meet someone. I don't remember his name. Julian something..."

"Julius!" Merlin was heard behind the crowd and everyone's eyes were on him. "Julius Borden. And I wasn't looking for him, I was tracking him down until the pack took me captive. The story sounds a lot different when you say it, you missed out the point where you dishonoured the princess and they imprisoned you as well." Merlin said with a smile and the heads turned back to Gwaine.

Gwaine faked a smile to hide his panic, he was smooth.

"Merlin! My friend! I'm glad to see you are alright!" He said while he had his arms wide open and walked towards him. He brought a hand around his neck, taking him in a friendly hug.

"I need to talk to you." He told him and they walked outside.

They were pacing around the grounds for quite some time in silence, which was unnatural for Gwaine. When Gwaine wasn't talking he was drowning in ale, kissing a lady endlessly or sleeping. They nodded as some vampires on their nightly guard walked past them. It almost felt as if they are enemies, looking at them with their side-way, cold glances.

"You are quite tonight." He remarked.

"Well it was you that wanted to talk but seeing as you are not saying anything either, I'll go first." He stopped walking and looked at Merlin who did the same. "I'm going back to my pack, I'm taking over."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. "Why the sudden change?"

Gwaine's face went serious, he was rarely serious and Merlin never saw it firsthand. "I went to the nearby packs while you were recovering to get all the remaining werewolves settled in packs. One of the pack leaders bowed and started calling me king and other titles, which was all kind of embarrassing." He sighed a meaningless laugh.

Merlin's face went blank because he understood what he meant. "Why were they calling you king?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"My father died, my pack has been searching for me a while now." He said sadly. "I have to go back, take my responsibilities and marry Elena." His voice had a hint of disappointment.

"Is she that bad?" Merlin huffed a laugh.

"No, actually, she is quite the beauty." He said remembering the white wolf that she was. He raised his hand in the air. "But you know me! Can't settle down!" He joked.

Merlin looked at him with intent and a faint smile.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was actually going to tell you that I am staying here..." He told him. "...with Arthur."

Gwaine couldn't help but smile. "Pendragon got you all tight up, eh?"

Merlin smiled embarrassingly. "Do you know about this Half business with vampires?"

Gwaine stopped walking abruptly. "Merlin! You don't mean..."

Merlin shrugged.

"Does that mean I don't get to kill him?" he joked again.

"If you try I will bow to you and call you your Highness." Merlin warned him.

"No! That's quite alright!" They both laughed.

...

He found Morgana and Leon walking around the Castle. His sister had an arm hooked around the other vampire and she was smiling. Her eyes were lit up and she looked very happy. As mile was drawn on Merlin's face as they walked closer to where he stood. They both stopped and looked at him. Morgana still smiling and Leon's face gone all nervous. When the question came Merlin couldn't refuse, of course. He was assured many times, by Arthur and Morgana both, that he was a good man so he knew that would make her happy. He could see it as well. He gave them both their blessing and a bit of a warning to Leon to keep her safe and not hurt her. Leon smiled cheerfully and that was that.

When he tiptoed through the corridor and saw that most vampires have retired for the night he went into the room hoping that no-one would be there. He hesitantly opened the door, very quietly as if he didn't want to disturb anyone. Thankfully, however, it was just Arthur sitting on his desk, working.

Arthur's head shot up by Merlin's presence.

"Anyone here?" Merlin asked peeking around.

"No."

"Work?" the sorcerer asked.

"Loads." Arthur replied abandoning his papers. "But I think I'm done for tonight." He stood up from his desk while Merlin approached. "What have you been doing?"

"I was talking to my sister and Gwaine, apparently he is king now."

Arthur snaked his hands around his waist. "Really?" he bend down to place small kisses on Merlin's throat.

"Mmmm..." He hummed in approval. Arthur inhaled Merlin's divine smell in. "I feel a lot better if you need blood."

He hugged Merlin tighter and breathed in deeper. "What is it with you giving me your blood so willingly?"

He threaded a hand in his golden hair. "I don't want you to suffer or hurt."

"Oh! I am suffering!" He exclaimed. "And I will stop suffering when these clothes are off you!"

He claimed his lips in wet kiss, pressing his lips against his until he made him dizzy. They started to undo each other's trousers, not once parting their lips. They fell easily on the ground pooling around their ankles. Arthur lead them towards the bed, turning them around until Merlin was sitting on it. It wasn't long till he climbed on top of him. Merlin grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

"You know..." Arthur groaned. "...we need to get you your own clothes."

"Not now..." Merlin said kind of angrily.

"Definitely not now!"

It was well after morning until the fell asleep entangled in each other's arms, their legs one over the other. It was hard to tell which body was whose. Merlin's swollen lips were parted against his vampire's chest. Arthur had a strange, though mild, smile painting his lips which could be hardly seen as half of his face was in Merlin's unruly hair.

Sleep was very different between vampires and humans but there weren't that many differences. While humans needed sleep to regenerate and recover their energy, vampires slept because it was in their nature. If they didn't get any sleep during the day nothing would happen really but they wouldn't be all that powerful the next night. For a vampire as old as Arthur though it wouldn't have that much of effect.

After such a strenuous night, however, even Arthur would like some sleep. After all Merlin did say that they would try _everything_. He caught Arthur by surprise when by everything he really did mean _everything_. It was with great reluctance that he let him for once take charge.

The next night Lancelot was turned into a vampire. Merlin knew it was a painful procedure and Arthur warned him not to walk out of the room as were the rest of the humans. They were instructed to either stay in their rooms or not walk on the upper levels of the castle at all. When a newborn vampire is turned their instinct tells them to feed. Lancelot being the polite man he was refused to draw blood from any human feeding only from donated blood. Gwen was with him the whole time. As a maker should be.

She was nervous when she was about to turn him, visiting Arthur one last time for any final tips. Arthur saw many transformations before but he himself never turned anyone. His father of course never liked that fact but that made Arthur all the more stubborn.

He didn't fear his father, he truly didn't, nor did he hate him like many people did. He respected him but living under the same roof with him was impossible. They both craved for authority, each man in their own way and it wouldn't be possible for both of them to rule.

One particular night, after Merlin was done transferring his books of magic in their room, he looked at Arthur who had a deadly look in his eyes and sighed loudly over a piece of paper.

"Bad news?" Merlin asked.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shaking out that said look before looking at Merlin.

"Not really, a letter from my father."

Merlin understood. "Oh! What does it say?"

Arthur extended his hand with the letter offering it to him to read.

Merlin took the letter, surprised that Arthur willingly gave it to him. He read it out loud. "Arthur, Your latest letter has disappointed me, considering how childishly it was written. It is truly sad how you have a Half, I do hope for the sake of our name that she is at least a vampire..." Merlin smiled. "...I will expect to me her of course and know her status in her community, vampire or human. Finally, our visit will go as planned and we will start travelling very soon. Sincerely, Uther."

Merlin looked at Arthur whose expression was expecting with a hint of concern.

Merlin was still smiling. He found this letter very amusing. "Sad that you found your Half? A vampire? _She_?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Your father sounds lovely Arthur!" he teased.

"He is, isn't he?" He stood up and walked close to Merlin. "My father doesn't like the fact that I sometimes indulge in the company of men as well, he finds it repulsive or so he said. He was very disappointed when I broke my engagement with Gwen, furious if I were honest." He lifted a hand on Merlin's cheek soothing it with his thumb. "He is a difficult man. I'm not going to lie to you. He is not going to like you. But eventually, he is going to get used to you."

Merlin was surprised by Arthur's honesty. "Don't worry I've lived through worse."

* * *

A/N- Uther is coming...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Stories and Conversations **

Warm, damp bodies collided on one another. Under the candlelight, ivory skin was illuminated and dark, blue preying eyes fell upon it, marvelling its beauty. The vampire couldn't just lie down and watch as his warlock loved him from the top, his thin legs straddling him. He moved up and grabbed the dark haired man, taking the situation in charge, granting him a wild, needy kiss.

They fell sideways on the bed feeling exhilarated, after it all ended. They disentangled their limbs. Their eyes were closed as they both drank in the beautiful sensation. Merlin panted wildly as if he had no breath left in his lungs. When he opened his eyes he saw Arthur's staring back at him, a hand reaching up to stroke his hair away from his forehead.

"All this centuries and we haven't met once before." Arthur remarked feeling sad for the lost time.

"Actually..." Merlin said in a very low voice. "I've been having a dream lately. It was when Morgana was still human, a child and we lived with our mother. Our village was attacked by werewolves. There was fire and screaming everywhere and then our mother died. We escaped from the battle. I took my sister and we run. But just before we left I saw a group of warriors. At that time I called them warriors with tiger fangs, I never knew vampires existed then." He huffed a laugh and then looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "You were there."

Arthur frowned. "When was that?"

"End of the seventh century. A village in Wessex."

"It was when we first discovered werewolves. My father was... concerned, that they would turn against us eventually, being supernatural creatures as well. It was a claim of power he said. I just followed his orders because I had been doing that for a long time, before I decided to make my own way. I'm sorry you were caught in a fight you had no part in."

Merlin shook his head. "Don't think about it. I've seen so many wars in my life that none of it matters now." Arthur knew what he meant very well.

"Where did you go? What did you do?" He wanted to know.

"We've been around the world. We never parted with my sister at least not for very long and not too far away. We went to Rome when it still was a great empire and Europe. Then South to Egypt." Merlin stopped and smiled at the memory.

Arthur went curious. "What?"

"Nothing, I just feel old sometimes."

Arthur smiled and scooped him in his arms, gluing Merlin's face against his chest. "We _are_ old, you idiot! We are ancient! And it's your fault for not meeting me earlier!"

"How is it my fault?" He mumbled in his chest, barely making clear of what he just said. "Where have you been?" he asked accusingly.

"At first I stayed here because my father ordered me to. We had a great quarrel of sorts because he held me here with his power as my maker." Arthur stopped visioning the old memory in his head.

Merlin lifted his head to look at his face. "What happened then?"

"He agreed in the end, with the condition to take Leon with me. Leon is his fourth protégée, so he would send him letters every week telling him of our adventures. We travelled around Europe mostly. That's where we found Gwen."

"Where did you find Percival?" Merlin asked curiously.

"When we came back here, his maker Agravaine wanted me to take him with us to the East. So it was basically just us four our whole life."

"I've never been to the East. How is it?" He asked like a child that wanted to know everything.

"Strange, very different than here but beautiful." He looked in his blue eyes. "I'll take you when the witch-hunts are over. It will be _your_ millennia gift." They smiled. "Which reminds me..." he said while standing up, "...you need to get me a present." He said with a serious face.

"I am your present, you are lucky to have me." He teased and that earned him a glare. "It was just a joke!" Merlin said defensively while standing up himself to find some clothes. His _own_ clothes now, after how Arthur expressed his annoyance of him stealing his clothes.

"The whole thing is just a joke!"

"As if you don't like it! People's attention will be on you and you just love that! Are humans allowed to the celebrations?" he asked.

"It's my millennia so I get to invite whomever I want and everyone in this Castle is invited!" he said almost shouting and Merlin knew at that moment that Uther's opinion was opposing his.

"Who's coming then? With your father I mean..."

"His closest people. His wife, Catrina. His hoard of protégées that I mostly loathe. Gaius his closest friend..." Arthur could go on and on but Merlin stopped him.

"Wait!" Arthur heard the sudden word and turned around to where Merlin was now fully dressed. "Gaius? Who is he exactly?"

"I told you, the oldest friend of my father. Why? Do you know him?"

"Well, I did know a man named Gaius. He was a physician and he umm, helped me with my magic. He gave me my first book of magic."

"He sounds identical to the Gaius I know, could be him." He shrugged.

"But he was human the last time I saw him. I assumed he'd be dead by now." It would be as if the dead rode from the graves, if that were the case.

"My father managed to persuade him to be a vampire."

Merlin didn't say much for the rest of the night. They both resorted to their work. Arthur to his papers and Merlin in his books making notes. All the while thinking about the next day and what would come out of it. He felt a bit guilty not looking for Gaius sooner before their ways parted. He was- _is_ the only father-like figure he ever got to live with.

...

Arthur reached to Merlin's collar to straighten it. The warlock smiled feeling like a child who was getting his clothes straightened up for him.

"You are nervous!" He stated.

"I'm not." Arthur said straight away with that serious tone in his voice.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked him, totally ignoring him.

"I am _not_ nervous!" he almost shouted.

"What's the worst that can happen?" he asked seriously.

Arthur sighed. "I just want him to accept you and treat you well, that is all."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He straightened up, chest up. "How do I look?" He said all cheery showing his new clothes off.

Arthur smiled. "Lovely."

Arthur instructed Merlin to stay out of sight and not attract any attention on him. He wanted to break the news to his father first, before they meet. Merlin agreed seeing how important it was to him. He also wanted this to work.

The vampires arrived as soon as night fell and everyone gathered in the common room to welcome them. Arthur sat on his usual place, the big sofa in the middle of the room, Leon to his right and Gwen and Morgana on his left, as in order of years. They were seemingly discussing serious matters by the looks of Arthur's face. Morgana seemed to be treated as a princess lately which of course Merlin didn't mind. Morgana wasn't complaining either as she looked made for it. He did get some recognition though, with him being old enough to be an elder. People would look at him and give him sideway glances, some were of awe some of fear, even respect. The humans showed to respect him more as well. They even bowed to him to Merlin's dislike.

He made himself one with the wall leaning against it as he looked around the room. Tonight at the welcome party only vampires were allowed with some exceptions of course.

"Trying to turn invisible?" He heard a voice next to him.

Merlin turned around to see him next to him, leaning on the wall, arms crossed and looking around like him. "Lancelot!" he said with a smile. "You are back!"

"I never left Merlin." he said casually. He looked different but he was still the same Lancelot. He was a bit paler and his posture was different. Nevertheless, he was handsome as always.

"You look nice. How is it being a vampire?"

"Well, at first I thought it was the worst thing ever all I could think about was blood..." he started, "...and sex. Then once everything got, uh, settled I realized I changed. My eyesight changed, my hearing, my whole senses in fact."

"Sounds... magical..." He said and Lancelot laughed at his smart comment. "So why are you here and not there?" He gestured at Gwen.

"Same reason as you. Uther doesn't like me. He thinks I'm not worthy of Gwen." Lancelot explained

"But you are a vampire now."

"Merlin... Being a vampire is not important to Uther. What is important to him is status and years here mean status. Now, Gwen told me that you are as old as Arthur, if I were you I would use that advantage to get the better side of Uther."

"Arthur told me he would handle this, I'll let him do that."

"I'm just pointing out an advantage. If things get too difficult you might want to play smart."

Their conversation was cut off abruptly when a young vampire came in and whispered something in Arthur's ear. He stood up and everyone else followed his action. The doors opened and a large party entered the Castle. In the front, Uther lead them closely followed by Katrina and Gaius. He walked steadily towards Arthur who stood waiting.

"Arthur!" he said shaking his hand patting his shoulder with the other. "My son!"

"Father." Arthur acknowledged. "I trust you had a peaceful journey."

"Incidents never stop to occur during such longs journeys. It was as pleasant as it could get." He informed.

"Gwenevere! Your beauty hasn't changed a bit!" He turned to her and kissed her hand.

"Welcome home my Lord." She said with a smile.

"Leon!" He acknowledged.

"My Lord." He bowed his head.

"I will have servants to escort you to your rooms. You must be tired." Arthur suggested.

"I am eager to be informed with the latest news of our Covens here but I'm sure Katrina and the others would need the rest." He gestured behind him.

"Arthur." Katrina acknowledged and offered her hand to him. Arthur took it and slightly kissed it. "It is very nice to meet you finally. Uther talks so much about you."

Normally, he would have said,_ All good I hope_, but he knew the answer to that so he just smiled in return. "It is a pleasure, indeed, my Lady." He looked behind her to see an old friend. "Gaius! How have you been?"

"Germany is fascinating but I am so glad we have the chance to visit our home!" he said delighted.

"Enough welcoming." Uther said as if displeased. "I'm sure everyone wants to get settled, so I think we should go to your rooms Arthur and discuss some matters."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that. "Of course!" He said looking content and everyone went their way.

The servants helped with the belongings and led everyone to their chamber. Some vampires stayed behind to greet old acquaintances. Gaius as well who seemed to greet Gwen, Leon and Percival. He was quite shocked when he saw Morgana. He hugged her in a fatherly embrace.

"I never expected you would become a vampire. This is truly amazing." He took a better look at her and smiled. "I don't suppose Merlin is here as well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Merlin was heard behind him. "I can't just leave my sister by herself."

"Merlin my boy!" He said cheerful embracing him as well. When he let him go his face went all serious. "You are still human?" he asked surprised.

Merlin shrugged.

"I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Merlin hesitated before telling him. "I'm kind of... Arthur's Half..."

"Oh dear... Why are you always in trouble?"

"It's not my fault!" he said in defence. "This one isn't!" He specified.

"I hope for your sake and Arthur's, Uther sees it that way."

...

Arthur wasn't nervous, not really. Concerned would be more appropriate to use or tensed. This was his Coven, his castle and he knew that eventually Uther would want to take some things at hand. He didn't mind it as long as his father's actions don't have any conflict to his own rules. Unlike Uther, the human that were allowed to stay here were to be treated with respect. Uther saw humans as lowly existences that had little time to achieve anything worthy in life.

So here they sat in Arthur's room, Arthur's territory _discussing matters_. Uther wanted to have a look at the files on all the reports that included numbers of vampires and humans. Some had too many vampires some had too many humans to his dislike, which of course he expressed. Then he looked at the packs that were under the Contract. He told him of his recent ally King Gwaine of the werewolves.

Before Gwaine left he and Arthur came to an agreement. Merlin was quite surprised by how both of them swallowed their pride and shook their hands like fellow comrades. The agreement promised a great alliance with the werewolves. Gwaine even invited them to his coronation which Arthur gladly accepted.

Of course Arthur wouldn't tell his father all that. Uther was satisfied that his son had come to such a strategic agreement but being on a friendly basis with them wouldn't be wise.

They were other matters that arose meanwhile.

"Are there new additions to our castle?"

"Yes, we've had about ten new."

"Any special additions?" That meant any worth knowing vampires.

"Well, Morgana is a rare vampire, nine hundred and thirty years." He went straight to the point.

"Fascinating! How is it we didn't know about her?" he asked curious by her case.

"Her maker is Morgause, I think she wouldn't want us to know that she was creating her own vampires being at such an early stage herself."

"I would like to meet her."

"Of course." This was a good sign. If he were to like Morgana surely he wouldn't think too bad of Merlin. "We have had some loses, however."

"Yes, I've been informed of a recent battle."

"Yes, a small group of werewolves not many casualties."

"There have been loses, nevertheless. How did you let this happen?" It was frustrating how the question indicated it was Arthur's fault.

"The pack was not following the Contract. There was a man who lead them, threatened them. He was seeking revenge for crimes we have not committed."

"A man? A human?" Uther asked in wonder.

Arthur's face was serious and stern. "A sorcerer."

Uther's dismay could obviously be seen. "Is he dead?"

"Yes." Arthur replied.

"Good, then we have nothing to worry about." This was not a good sign, if Uther still hated magic this much he would never accept Merlin. "Who was it that showed such bravery against the sorcerer? They must be rewarded."

Arthur knew this were to come eventually. "It was my Half."

Uther's head shot up, in happiness someone would say but Uther Pendragon was never happy. "Yes, I was expecting we would come to this matter. I believe the First Connection was made and there is nothing to be done."

"Yes, it is done."

"This is truly sad, your existence is in danger. Tell me about her."

Arthur was in a tight position now, if this weren't his father he would have bursted in anger by now "I beg to differ that my existence isn't in danger, my Lord." He said almost through his teeth.

"How is it not? If you aren't bound to someone who has more power than you then that means your Half is not as capable as you to protect her own self and I can tell you that I haven't turned anyone before you. Now, tell me again, how is it not a problem?" To the ears of a strange man his words would be considered cruel, stern and unkind to his son but anyone who lived long enough to know Uther would know that this was his way of caring for his son's life.

Arthur looked away trying to contain his anger.

"It seems to me that you are avoiding talking about this matter. Why? Who is she?"

Arthur took a deep breath before he looked straight into his father's eyes. "Merlin is a man. He is human and he is also a powerful warlock."

Uther stood up in his anger. He paced around the room for a moment, angry lines forming on his forehead. "This couldn't be any worse." He murmured. "How many people know about him?"

"The whole castle has seen his display of magic when he killed the man in battle only my trusted know that he is my Half though."

"Good, that is good." His tone indicated a small hint of panic.

Arthur frowned. "What are you on about?"

"You must end this dishonour on behalf of our name. I am right to believe that people have seen you with him but this can be rectified. You will hide him, keep him here of course and keep him a secret from the rest of the world. In the end the people will forget him."

Arthur had enough. "You expect me to keep him in a dungeon like an animal."

"Arthur you are being unreasonable. Not only is he a man and a human but he is a sorcerer. You know how many countless times I told you that magic brings only evil. In the end, he will enchant you and trick you into giving him this Castle!"

"Who is being unreasonable!?" Arthur yelled. "I know Merlin and I have seen his magic he is not capable of any evil."

"Are you a fool!? Have you any idea what magic did to your mother!?"

Arthur was taken aback. He spoke steady and true in a very calm tone when he said. "No, I do not." He replied to him. "Because you never told me."

That was enough to shut up Uther.

"These are my last words. Merlin is not leaving my side, he will not be locked in a dungeon and as sure as hell isn't going to be treated with any less respect than I deserve."

Uther stood for a moment looking at his son in shock and fury. He rushed out of the room closing the door with a thud behind him.

...

Merlin tip toed back to the room as soon as the sun started shining. He made sure no one was there and judging by the silence Arthur must have been already asleep. He walked into the bedroom where he was proved right. Arthur was sleeping on his side his chest bare, wearing only trousers.

Merlin tried to make as little noise as he could undressing quickly and staying only in his underclothes. He quietly slid under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep.

"You have been wandering around again." Arthur's sleepy voice said.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur's staring right back at him.

"I didn't want to disturb an important conversation." He said quietly. He rolled on his side to take a better look of Arthur. "I would ask how it went, if I didn't think the answer would be "bad" or "couldn't be any worse"."

Arthur wanted to smile at his usual funny comment. Instead, he took him in a close and tight embrace and buried a hand in his thick black hair. His lips were touching his eyebrow. Merlin leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes.

"No one is taking you from me. I won't let anyone take you."

* * *

A/N- I initially wanted this to be the last chapter, which would be followed by an epilogue but seeing how big this chapter has gotten there will be one more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Unexpected presents **

The day was bright and the sun hit Merlin's face. He was in the outskirts of the Castle grounds, a bit too far away if Arthur knew. He found this spot where there was a clearing in the trees. Their thick branches disentangled and created space for the light of the sun. The trees created a barrier so no-one would be able to see him and he could still enjoy the sunlight but that wasn't even the best part. His secret place was placed on not too steep hill and Merlin could lie down so that he could watch as the sun sets. He stayed for a long time there, lying in the sun.

He has been doing that for the last week since he discovered his secret place. He had been lying that much in the sun, so by the end of the day his cheeks would catch colour. Arthur, of course, noticed that and couldn't help but comment. Merlin smiled remembering the conversation.

He always came back from his walks before Arthur woke up. He was sitting on the bed, on his heels looking down at Arthur's face as he woke up. He grunted, as always and made a great effort to open his eyes. When he did, he looked at Merlin who was looking oddly at him. Then slowly and steadily a smile was formed.

"Your cheeks got burned." He laughed in a low hum.

"Really?" His hands caressed his cheeks in defence.

"Your baby skin can't take the sun." He teased. "Maybe you _are_ a vampire."

"Is it really that bad?" He was about to stand up to take a look in the mirror when Arthur tackled him down on the bed. His body weight overpowering Merlin.

He sniffled down Merlin's throat and then up his jaws till he found his lips. He gave him a quick yet firm kiss.

"You smell of sunlight." He said amazed.

Merlin stayed still for a moment, letting Arthur sniff his way up his cheeks and down the hollow of his throat where he nuzzled. He was still a bit dumbfounded of what he just said. "Does that mean I'm still allowed to wander around all day in the sun?" He smiled that genuine smiled of his, lighting his whole face up.

Arthur considered his question for a moment. "No, I still prefer your pasty white skin." He went down to attack his face with kisses.

"You say that because you want to keep me caged." He said in between kisses.

"Merlin." Arthur said a bit dangerously. "Shut up, I'm hungry." And with that he was undoing his trousers and Merlin's.

"This isn't fair..." he said woozily while Arthur kissed him away, "...you always order me around." He wasn't really complaining.

"Yes, but you never listen."

It was just that once though that the sun showed that much on his skin. His magic normally washed it away within minutes so no-one would notice. Besides, the weather wasn't always that sunny. It was raining the next day of Arthur and Uther's discussion... fight.

So seeing that the weather did not allow him to walk outside he decided to start his studies earlier. He stretched up arching his back and sat on the floor, his choice of book on the short table in front of the couch. He studied for a long time while Arthur slept the day. He never noticed when he woke up and silently sat next to him, watching him as he made notes on a parchment next to him and mumbled unearthly words of magic. Arthur's eyes fell on Merlin's ivory spine and couldn't help but trace his skin there.

Merlin jumped in surprise.

"God, you scared me!" He exhaled and put a hand on his chest.

Arthur chuckled. "Why is it that you are always up earlier than me?"

"Uh, I need less sleep than you." Merlin's face became sad all of a sudden. He looked up in Arthur's eyes and decided not to hide anything anymore. "And I still have nightmares."

He looked at him sympathetically. "About Moraguse?"

"About... everyone." He said averting his gaze, looking down at his hands. He had not long confessed to Arthur the many times he and his sister got captured and tortured. They seemed to be getting into trouble every century. Arthur took Merlin's hands in his, tracing his shackle scars with his thumb. They have become white and embedded in his skin.

"Will they ever leave?"

"It takes about half a century but my magic seems to have healed every scar even if it was this bad. Of course that only lasts long enough before I get new ones." He smiled sadly.

Arthur remained silence for a long moment. He looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. "My father wants me to lock you up in a place where no-one can see you, he thinks that you being my Half is threatening my existence." He said truthfully and then looked straight into Merlin's eyes. He cupped one of his cheeks. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I will never, ever do that to you."

He took Arthur's hand in his. "I know that." He smiled. "Is that why you were so upset yesterday? Because he threatened to put me in a dungeon?"

"He asked _me_ to do it. Honestly, the man thinks he can just order me around like I am a four year old child! I'm his son for god's sake!"

Merlin turned to his book continuing his search. "Well if that's all he said, I don't see why you get so upset!"

Arthur looked at him surprised by his reaction. "Why are you taking this so well? You should have been furious with him, afraid at least!"

"Arthur, I have been threatened many times to be thrown in dungeons, have me chained and kill my sister. Your father actually _asked_ you to do it. If I compare him to everyone else that imprisoned me he sounds like a gentleman." He said with a serious facade.

The man looked at him bewildered and found himself oddly calmer than before. He thought, _Yeah when you put it like that he isn't that bad_, but then again Uther was Uther and he still saw Merlin as a threat. He might not be that cruel but he still was the father he knew he was. He would let Merlin be in his imaginary world of his perception of Uther. Eventually, though and very soon they would meet.

"Idiot!" He called him. Merlin smiled.

...

Merlin walked with Morgana around the Castle, her hand was curled around his arm as they walked through the corridors. That was when she threw the news at her brother's face and Merlin asked the weirdest and most unorthodox question.

"Vampires can get married?"

"Well, not really married. It's more like a promise that we will be each other's life companions forever." She explained the way Leon told her.

"Forever is a long time." Merlin told her.

"Well no-one knows what will happen and you are the one to talk! You and Arthur are practically tied to one another for eternity."

"That's different..." He argued.

"Are you opposed to, me getting married to Leon?" She asked worriedly. She stopped walking and turned to look at Merlin.

"No! No, I am not." He reassured her. "Do you love him that much then?"

"Yes, very much." She told him earnestly.

He smiled. "Then you have my approval."

She smiled, her face glowing with joy. "Thank you." They continued walking. "He will still want to ask you though."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes!" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, how are things going between you and Arthur lately?"

"He has been too worried lately." He informed.

"How so?"

"His father doesn't seem to approve of me."

They did not foresee who would walk in front of them next. They both stayed frozen in place as Uther came to a halt, obviously surprised by their unexpected appearances. He didn't expect to find anyone on his walk around the Castle.

"My Lord!" Morgana managed to utter and then they both bowed awkwardly.

"And who might you be?" He asked politely.

"Morgana. I haven't been here long."

"Yes, Arthur informed me of your presence here. How nice of you to join our Coven. I was wondering when I would get a chance to talk to you." He looked at the strange, young human next to her and ordered. "Is this your human?"

Morgana looked horrified. "N-No. He is my... friend."

"Leave us." He commanded.

Merlin seemed to have frozen in place not quite understanding what was happening. Uther gave him a glare and he quickly slipped away.

"Yes, of course."

He quickly walked away and gave a quick look behind him making sure Morgana was alright.

...

There were many other guests who came over for Arthur's millennia celebration, from all over England. Arthur was of course in the Common Room to welcome them. Merlin found him surrounded by a crowd of people seeing how busy he was he decided to go back to their room and occupied himself with his studies. He made a ton of side notes that he intended to read again after he finished it.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" He said without lifting his head up from the papers.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin lifted his head to see a very confused Uther.

Merlin stood up abruptly. "My Lord! I am sorry, I didn't know it was you by the door."

"What are you doing in my son's room?" He asked again.

He was shocked. "I'm Merlin." Uther's face was changed from confusion to something Merlin wasn't sure what it was. "Please, take a sit." Merlin gestured at the couch opposite him.

Uther was a bit insulted to be offered a seat in his own Castle but said nothing and sat by the same time the other man did. Merlin looked down to his hands.

"What were you studying there?" He looked suspiciously at the books.

"Magic." Merlin said honestly. "Healing magic." He specified.

"Hm." He considered. "Do you stay in this room with Arthur?"

"Yes." Merlin said cautiously.

There was an awkward silence between them for a long while. Merlin was looking around the room, nowhere in particular.

"Arthur shouldn't be long. He was just greeting some of his guests."

Uther still looked at him with that evil look in his eyes as if he would kill him any minute. "Good, because I wanted to talk to you about-"

The door just then opened with Arthur coming in. Merlin sighed in relief as rescue came. He looked at the scene with a frown.

"Father? Merlin." He said as he walked to sit next to Arthur. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes! Everything is alright! Why wouldn't it be?" Merlin mumbled nervously.

Arthur looked at his father carefully as if he was trying to make sure nothing bad happened. "Father this is-"

"I know who he is..." He interrupted. "I actually came here to talk to you about _him_."

"Should I leave?" Merlin asked out of courtesy.

"No!" Arthur yelled.

"Yes!" Uther said simultaneously.

Arthur looked at his father's struggle to even look at Merlin. "Please. Whatever there is to be said, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Very well, then." He said. "I am not going to lie to you that I am not pleased with this situation. You are unwilling to see the disgrace this situation brings. Our name has been respected for many centuries as it should be and you are willing to ruin this for a human." He said as calmly as he could.

Arthur sighed in despair. "We have been over this before. Whatever you say will not make me change my mind."

"I see..." Uther understood. "It seems that I and my concerns are of little matter to you."

Arthur shook his head. "It isn't like that father." He sighed finding this conversation much too difficult. You know how this situation works. You have met people that are each other's Halves. I am not doing this because of a whim. I want to be with Merlin and he wants to be with me. We want to be with each other out of choice."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and back to Uther, there was a moment of constant exchanging of looks.

Uther sucked a breath and tried to contain himself before saying, "Very well, then. I still do not like this. Will you at least agree to have his transformation as soon as possible?"

"What transformation?" Merlin asked panicked.

"As a vampire of course."

Merlin looked at Arthur in shock, expecting him to say something. "There won't be any transformation."

"What!?"

"I won't turn him." Arthur said.

"You do realise that he is human and will eventually die."

"I'm immortal." Merlin announced. "Because of my magic I am immortal." He explained.

Uther was completely confused. His eyebrows were brought together as he thought of the matter. "Nevertheless, it would be wise to turn you to a vampire. The human body is far too fragile. You will be putting both of you in danger."

Merlin looked at Uther seriously. "No, I will not become a vampire. My magic is more important to me than power."

Uther was furious. "You will become a vampire even if I make you myself!" he said almost threatening.

Merlin looked at him straight in the eyes with a most serious face again and uttered his next words very slowly. "I will not become a vampire."

"And I will not have a sorcerer in my castle!" he yelled.

Merlin threw his back, back at the sofa and crossed his arms. Arthur looked more concerned than ever, he didn't know what to say. Uther was at his limits.

"Is this what it is then? Your hate of magic?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"You are too young to know the misery magic brings! It will corrupt your soul!"

"Father, please..." Arthur tried to calm the situation.

"Magic isn't evil! People are!" Merlin shouted.

"Magic can only destroy!" he accused.

Then he said it. He shouldn't have but he said it. "Is this what you think of yourself then? Being a creature of magic?"

Uther was in shock and it took him a long minute before he talked. "What did you say?"

"I've heard that vampires were made of magic. That someone cursed the first human to be a vampire because of his hate for magic. It only makes sense now that I have met you."

"Merlin." Arthur said in a low voice as if warning him to take this any further.

Uther's eyes went wide. "There is only one person that knows that story."

Merlin had a pained expression on. "She is dead." He said. "I killed her." He whispered.

He stood up and left the room, in terrible need of air.

...

Merlin returned not much later in the room, after he calmed down. He hoped that Uther was not there still and opened the door. He peeked in and saw Arthur pacing up and down waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and Arthur turned to him. His face looked worried.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and moved forward.

Arthur smiled at him. Merlin couldn't understand why.

"I don't like killing people." He said his voice shaken. "Please don't think I'm evil. I would never use magic against anyone without reason."

Arthur ruffled his thick black hair. "Idiot! I don't think you are evil!"

"I'm sorry for making things worse."

"Actually, I think you just made it better." Arthur said amused.

Merlin grimaced. "What do you mean?"

"You are the first person I ever saw that made Uther Pendragon go speechless."

This was way too funny and Merlin laughed Arthur mimicking him.

That day when they lay on the bed and analysed the situation, it came to a point where Arthur wanted the truth once more. So he asked and Merlin replied. He told him of a woman named Nimueh and how she started the vampire curse. She never told him any names, that bit he figured out himself just recently. She only told him of a man's hatred to magic and how she cursed him to be a creature of magic. Seeing how her own plan backfired she wanted to fix this. Nimueh threatened to kill his sister and that was the end of her.

"Your sister seems to get you in trouble all the time." Arthur commented, in a low sleepy voice.

"_I_ get her into trouble most of the time." Merlin rolled on his back looking at the ceiling. "I'm not a usual case Arthur." He started. "Sorcerers are humans, some may have lived longer than others but none has been immortal. A creature that is immortal has to pay something in return. Vampires for example get burned in the sunlight. Many people, sorcerers, seers and other magical beings have told me that I'm the most powerful warlock in the world. My magic is almost flawless." Arthur scoffed and Merlin smiled. "I know it sounds arrogant but it's true. My magic very powerful. The only weakness I do have is my sister. She is an easy target, so people use her to get to me. Most people I met wanted me dead. They feel threatened as if I'm a monster." His smile fell, his lips went to a straight line.

"It's not your fault." He told him.

"Morgana tells me the same thing but it _is_ my fault."

Arthur had no soothing words for him because deep down he knew what Merlin meant.

"Do you want me to be a vampire?" Merlin asked him, looking him with those blue, expecting eyes. Arthur looked in his pleading eyes, his pained expression of desperation for his answer.

Arthur answered truthfully to his question. "I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you."

...

The night of Arthur's millennia started annoyingly happy for him. Merlin was already awake with his widest smile on when he woke up. He teased him or rather, informed him of how old and ancient he was. He gave him the present he promised him, which was um, him. But also promised him of another present. The vampire of course, accepted the first present gladly, more than gladly and then pressured Merlin to tell him what his other present was. He only replied with saying that he should have patience and wait until after his celebration.

"Why are you not dressed yet?" Arthur yelled from the bedroom.

Merlin's nose was in a book. His brows drawn together, his eyes serious and focused. "I can not make sense of a damn thing in this book." He looked at the word from a different angle. "It makes it very hard to read this. Who the hell wrote it?" The book was abruptly taken from his view, his eyes still following it.

"Stop reading! Get dressed! This is an order!"

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Merlin..." He warned. "Now."

Merlin got up without a word and went on to dress. He heard Arthur as he talked from the other room.

"Why are studying this much lately?"

"Can't tell you!" Merlin told him.

"It looks very old..." Arthur remarked eyeing at its leather cover and the rough, yellow pages.

Merlin came in view and saw Arthur as he caressed its cover and the letters on it. He wore his black trousers and was currently tucking the edges of his shirt in it. The collar was up almost reaching his ears.

"It is. Be careful with it." He asked from him. "It is actually the one Morgause wanted."

Arthur's head turned to him only to see Merlin disappear again to wear his vest and jacket. Then it came to him. "Wait! How is it you have it?"

Merlin reappeared again and he had that look on his face and Arthur knew he wouldn't like this. "I went back to get it."

"You reckless idiot! Why would you go back there?" Arthur yelled.

"There wasn't anyone there! I was careful."

Arthur sighed, he didn't like this reckless side of Merlin. "Why is it so important?" He looked back to the book.

"Let's go! Your guests are waiting!" He took the book at of his hand, set it on the table and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the door.

It was the first time Merlin saw this many vampires gathered in the same room. The gathering, because it was a gathering since you can't really call it a birthday party, was different from what he thought it would be. Truth be told, he expected crystal glasses filled with the most exotic and intoxicating blood there was but no, that wasn't the case. It was just a castle full of vampires and humans presenting their presents to Arthur and congratulating him on his millennia. There was wine for the humans however, which he didn't drink. The presents were exciting to watch at first, but after a few hours even Arthur got bored and Merlin of course noticed. Sure Arthur liked getting presents but some were all the same and consequently of no use to him.

Merlin, all the while Arthur was busy, flashing his smile, was talking to people around. Gaius, informed him of how his physical and medical studies turned to the research of how to make vampire immune to silver among other topics. Now, Merlin was interested and truly was happy that Gaius was excitedly talking about it but the man had a habit of getting too much into these things. Gaius, of course, noticed so he changed the subject telling him that he said a good word for him to Uther. He also mentioned that he was rather upset about the situation, something that Merlin already knew.

Then Lancelot and Gwen came by asking about Uther and his stance towards him and the warlock informed them. Lancelot tried to cheer him up a bit by throwing a joke of how lucky he was that Uther had Merlin to bother himself with. Gwen of course nudged his side asking him to be nice but Merlin laughed.

Morgana and Leon seemed to approach him with an interesting intentional look on his face. He knew what was coming.

"Good evening Merlin." Leon started with an awkward smile.

"Good evening." He replied with a small nod of acknowledgement. Morgana was smiling viciously by her escort's uneasiness. She actually found it lovable, though.

"I-I'm sure Morgana informed you of our plans." He attempted nervously.

"Yes, she has." He spoke very politely, trying to make him more comfortable but damn, was this man awfully nervous for his years!

"Would you honour me by giving me your sister's hand?" His expression was expecting and almost pained.

"You seem to make her happy, more happy than I have ever seen her before." He looked at her smiling at him. "That is what matters most to me, for her to be happy."

"I do not wish anything less for her."

Merlin formed a mild smile as he spoke. "Then you have my permission."

"Thank you!" Leon said in happiness and looked at Morgana with excitement.

Their conversation and smiles of happiness were cut abruptly when Uther jumped in the group.

"Good news?" he asked casually.

Leon quickly replied as he had a better sort of connection with him. "Very good news my Lord. We shall inform you very soon of them!"

"I do hope so." He said, his face still with that casual look. He turned to Merlin. "Merlin?" Merlin seemed to unnecessarily notice that this was the first time he called him with his name. "Might I have a word?"

He swallowed. "Of course my Lord." He calmly said.

They walked past the left crowd of guests and Morgana and Leon who gave them a worrying look as they left. Merlin realised how well Uther knew the castle since he walked through corridors and into a door that led to a room he has never seen before. He called himself stupid because he remembered that this used to be his home. Still is, judging by how comfortable he felt in this office. He guessed that this was his working place, still kept for his own use.

He offered him a sit gesturing at an armchair. Merlin was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't be alarmed, I do not wish to harm you in any way."

Merlin felt a bit less, very little, tensed. "I wish to apologize for yesterday. It was not my place to talk about things that do not involve me."

Uther seemed surprised by Merlin's attitude. "Thank you but I'm very sure I said some hurtful things myself." He did not apologize however, he was Uther Pendragon and Merlin was lucky enough to get this close to an apology. There was an awkward silence again for a brief moment. "Gaius tells me he knows you and... trusts you. He also told me he met you around the 8th century." Merlin realized where he was getting at.

"Yes, that is true."

"How old are you?" He asked in all curiosity.

"Older than anyone here other than Arthur."

He drew his eyebrows together. "Older than the Lady Morgana?"

Merlin smiled. "Morgana is my younger sister."

That surprised the shit out of Uther. "I see." He was in deep thought. The warlock realized that Uther was trying to find his good aspects, something to hold on. "In your... magical community, are you in a... high position?"

Merlin never liked to mention this if he didn't have to. Arthur was the only one that recently found out the extent of his power but Uther needed this kind of persuasion.

"I am considered very powerful my Lord, as others have told me before." He was looking at him with an earnest truthful look in his eyes. "I know that there are many sorcerers who have shown you only the dark side of magic. I assure you I am not one of those people. I care about Arthur and if I wanted any harm to him or you or any of your people, I would already have done it. I will not betray his trust even if my very existence is threatened. Never."

It was very hard for Uther to accept a sorcerer in his house, let alone trust him. This would take time and Uther was willing to take this step.

"I believe you Merlin." was what he said with great effort and struggle.

There weren't many words after that. They both returned to the rest of the people. Arthur seemed a bit uneasy when he saw them together entering the common room again. He walked his way past the people to reach Arthur. He told him of what just happened and the vampire stayed completely stunned. He wasn't expecting it and neither was Merlin.

His father gave him one of his oldest swords which he ordered to be fixed for use. Arthur loved it but he didn't like it as much as his second gift. The gift of acceptance. He thanked him for it but Uther knew what else there was behind his voice and that was gratefulness.

It was then that Uther understood how much the sorcerer Merlin meant to him.

...

Arthur and Merlin walked out of the castle after the crowd retired for the day. Arthur was a bit reluctant to go out at that time since dawn was nigh but Merlin insisted anyway.

"You do realise that I am a vampire?"

"I have noticed." He earned an elbow in his ribs. "Ow! That's unfair."

"Unfair is dragging your Half out of the castle and get him burned."

"Why are you complaining this much?" He sighed. "This has to do with your present."

"Did it have to be outside?" Arthur asked. "At nearly dawn?"

Merlin stopped walking. "Arthur!" he said and the blonde looked at him expectantly. "Please shut up or I will change my mind about giving you this present." He looked a bit worried.

"Alright." He agreed.

They walked for a short while through the trees and reached Merlin's secret place where he used to spend a lot of time by himself.

"You know..." He eventually talked. "You never asked me what was in the book Morgause wanted."

"Merlin..." Arthur said very calm. "This isn't funny. I cannot stay here for conversation."

Merlin smiled at him and looked at the sun that started to rise behind him. The effect started to show on Arthur as he turned uncomfortable. He approached him and cupped a hand around his neck.

"Do you trust me?" He asked him with beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Try not to think about anything. Clear your mind." He told him as he untucked Arthur's shirt and then placed his hand over his skin at the small of his back. "Let the magic flow in you."

The sun was rising higher, morning was coming closer and closer and Arthur was a bit nervous. But he fully trusted Merlin however reckless he may be. He whispered a spell in his ear. His breath as he spoke tickled the shell of his ear. His palms felt warm almost hot against his skin as the magic was drained in his body. The spell was long and powerful as he uttered its words. Arthur felt weird and squeezed his eyes shut as the sun hit his back. He wasn't sure what was happening, he only felt Merlin and the warmth of the sun. Everything else was lost around him.

The whole sensation stopped and for a brief moment he thought he was dead but he felt Merlin still holding him. Then, he heard his voice.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and he did. He fluttered his eyelids rapidly as an unfamiliar light hit his eyes. He then realised how tightly he was holding Merlin's jacket in his fists and loosened his grip.

Merlin removed his hand from behind his neck and then held his hand tightly. "Don't let go of my hand. If you lose contact with me the spell will break."

Arthur turned around and brought his free hand up again to shield his eyes from the strong light of the sun. He looked amazed at the sunrise that illuminated the castle.

"Merlin... How?" He turned to look at him not fully realising what was going on.

"This is my present to you." He told him. "Morgause wanted the book for this, so that she could walk in the sun again, without getting burned. She was quite disappointed when she realised that this couldn't happen by simply mixing some herbs. She needed magic, pure magic. And she wanted me to keep it secret so that no-one else could have it. I figured the spell a while ago and thought that well... I could show you the sun again."

Arthur was smiling. He looked at the sun again and couldn't believe that he forgot such a sight.

He kissed Merlin deeply and passionately trying to imprint his gratitude in him. He couldn't be any happier. Then he hugged him close. "Thank you Merlin. I knew I would like your present but this is beyond imagination."

They laid down on the grass and watched the sunlight the whole day. Merlin realised how lucky he was to have found this place. He was so happy that he could share its beauty with Arthur. They did nothing else other than talk and laugh and kiss the day away.

* * *

A/N- I think this chapter sums everything up. But, we are not finished yet. Epilogue coming up!


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Immortal life is a burden when you have no-one to share with, Arthur told Merlin once. Good thing they didn't have to go through it alone. They lived long years with each other and were there as the world changed countless times. They had to blend into the world most of the times when they decided not to be isolated from it. They changed places, countries, appearances many times but never, were they apart.

Unfortunately, Arthur could not keep his promise to Merlin. He couldn't take him to the East for his millennia, for the witch-hunts weren't over at the time and they still had to keep out of sight, especially Merlin who seemed to get into trouble quite a lot.

But they did go eventually, in the second half of the 18th century. People had realised by that time that Merlin was immortal and a powerful sorcerer and most vampires in the world have heard about Arthur, the mighty vampire and Merlin, the immortal warlock. Some dared to speak of their unnatural relationship with a disapproving tone, only to be hushed by the majority who respected them both. It was in that period of time when Merlin managed to strengthen the Sun Spell, as he named it, making it last longer and without skin contact.

When the danger started to disappear for the supernatural creatures, the population of the Covens started to lessen as well. Some just wanted to go on their own way and others left to avoid the Civil Wars at that time. The Pendragon castle soon became almost empty with only few remaining. And that was when they went on their own adventure. When that time came, Merlin was reluctant to part from his sister but he knew that she was under Leon's care. Not that she couldn't take care of herself.

They still kept in touch with all of them Leon, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Percival. They did cross paths at some point with them in the beginning of the 19th century somewhere in Europe. Eventually, they found themselves back to the Pendragon Castle where there was always someone waiting for them. Percival was there with a human, young lady named Lamia whom he turned to a vampire, a few years later.

They stayed in England for the majority of the 19th century with the spontaneous excursions at times, to Germany where they visited Uther and America where they developed some business there and they had to stay for about twenty years. They never stayed long in one place since people would get suspicious of their ability to stay young forever.

In 1914, Arthur decided he wanted to enlist. Merlin opposed to it, at first, calling him reckless and stupid, because he may be a vampire but he isn't invisible. In the end, they both went together. Then, they experienced something they never imagined they would. They were in France fighting the war when Merlin was as close as dead. The spell was broken and Arthur was burning under the sun. He managed to find shelter in some forgotten, underground shelter. Merlin wasn't breathing but Arthur wasn't dead so that had to mean there was something to be done. He gave him his blood and held him so close to him, wishing that he would live. And he did. Surprisingly enough, Arthur's blood didn't have the same effect as Morgana's. His magic did go wild for a moment but it wasn't all that destructive. His magic accepted Arthur's blood.

The feeling of Merlin's almost death destroyed a part of them both, not only that but the memories of war were not all that pleasant. The war left a big mark on them both. So they found their way back to the Castle were they resided in their solitary selves. There was little to be said and when there was it was only because they had to. They were close yet apart. When the war was over the Castle found itself filled again with people that wanted refuge, mostly vampires but werewolves and very few humans as well. Gwen and Lancelot came back and Morgana and Leon. Slowly, they managed to rekindled their spirits with their help.

They didn't even discuss going to the Second World War but they helped in any way they could. Arthur and Merlin, although they never said so, wanted to avoid any sad incidents like the last time, so they stayed mostly out of it.

The sad news, however, couldn't be avoided. In the midst of the war Uther's Coven was caught, the existence of vampires had been betrayed yet still kept in utmost secrecy of the government, to their luck. The world was dangerous for them again and they had to hide once more. Then, one day Gaius came unexpectedly and informed them that Uther was dead and Arthur was now Leader of all vampires. He was only one of the few that managed to escape. And as if the mourning and grief wasn't enough for them, certain organizations of vampire hunters started to pop out from everywhere.

Magic however, was not acknowledged as an existing ability to Merlin's luck. It was in 1957, when he told Arthur that there was a way to keep the Castle out of sight and only those who knew of its existence would know how to find it. But of course when Arthur asked how, Merlin found himself on a trip to the Northern part of Britain, after a long discussion if he were to go or not, to acquire the wanted information. Well, in the end he did and Arthur stayed behind, telling him that it was still dangerous for a vampire to go around, even if he could walk in the sun. It took him almost a month to find what he wanted and he found more than he expected.

The only one who knew the spell was a boy named Daegal. He had magic, something Merlin didn't expect to find. He lost all hope that there would be anyone with magic left in this world other than him. Yes, he had magic but he still didn't know how to use or how to control it. They ended up going back together but they didn't expect to find the Castle attacked by a bunch of vampire hunters. Of course Merlin aided to save the day once more and then had the spell up and running.

There was of course the constant jealousy from Arthur's part, what with Merlin trying to teach Daegal and so on, but Merlin found it kind of adorable. Anyway, Daegal wasn't even, uh that way, and he respected "Master Merlin" too much. Arthur still glared at him.

...

**Belgravia, London- 2013**

Arthur was wearing his dark blue Westwood suit, no tie and the collar of his crisp, white shirt open exposing his Adam's apple. The sun glistened on his sunglasses as he looked up the sky, taking the warmth in. It was a beautiful sunny day, rare thing if you live in London. He was currently leaning on one of his favourite cars waiting for a certain someone to make his appearance out of their house.

Merlin, who was just getting out of the door, dragging a suitcase behind him, nervously checked his pockets for his keys. He, unlike Arthur, was not wearing his posh clothes. Instead he was wearing black jeans and a nice light-blue shirt.

"Did you lose your keys again, _Mer_lin?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yep! Pass me yours."

Arthur sighed and approached him, giving him the keys. He took Merlin's suitcase to put it in the boot over his while Merlin locked the house. They were in the car and in the London traffic. It takes almost an hour to reach the Pendragon Castle and Merlin found he was very much sleepy. Arthur quickly looked away from the highway to look Merlin's head hovering.

"Sleepy, are we Merlin?" He almost yelled, making him jump.

Merlin's eyes flew open and yawned.

"What _were_ you doing last night? You came to bed long after I slept."

"I was trying to decide which books I should bring with me, for Daegal."

Arthur scoffed.

"There we go again." Merlin said. "Don't give him too much trouble. The poor child must already have a hard time under Gaius' preaching."

"Yes, yes!" Arthur tried to brush the matter off.

"Besides, I'm eager to see how far he's gotten with his studies without me. I fear he may have been lazing around too much."

"Aren't you the strict teacher?" He teased.

Merlin scoffed.

It was still morning when they reached the Pendragon Castle. They wanted to be there before everyone else. Everyone except Gaius and Daegal who watched over it while they were both undergoing their studies. Arthur and Merlin invited them over for the rest of the summer. Morgana and Leon were coming over from America. Gwen and Lancelot were coming over from Edinburg. And Percival with Lamia would come over a week later from Southampton.

When they breached through the invisible shield of Merlin's spell the castle could almost be seen. There was no asphalt of a road and the ground was rough underneath them. When the trees cleared they both smiled. It held so many memories, good and bad but it always was their home.

Two figures started to become clearer. Merlin taught Daegal how to accomplish the Sun Spell. It wasn't as strong as Merlin's and it didn't last that long but he thinks that eventually his magic would get stronger and thus the spell. They got out of the car to greet them.

Then, they found their way to their old room which was fully refurbished throughout the years, like the rest of the castle, from the great amount of Merlin's and Arthur great fortunes which they earned throughout their years of business. They had companies almost all over the world that hired vampires as well, under secrecy of course and for night shifts. Merlin always magicked their way through paperwork so that it would look like they inherit a company from a grandfather, a long lost uncle and whatsoever. Anyway, they were well off.

They found their way walking around the Castle and to their secret hideout. The clearing on the hill. They laid down on the grass, eyes closed, ready to doze off. Merlin's head on Arthur's chest and their hands entwined.

"Do you think the others will be late?" Merlin asked in a low voice.

"I think they'll be fine." Arthur replied. "Don't worry little thing."

"Tsk!"

"What?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin supported himself on an elbow looking down to Arthur's eyes. "All these centuries and the nickname that you keep is that!?"

"What? You mean little thing?"

Merlin looked at him with intent.

"You like it, don't deny it."

Merlin kissed him quickly and fall back on his chest. "I actually do." He said after a long while. "Very much."

They have changed many times over the centuries. People have changed, times, lifestyles but the only things that never changed was their home and the bond between them.

* * *

A/N- END! This is finished. I am not planning on writing any sequels. Sorry...

Feel free to give me kudos on AO3 for this story as well!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Honestly, your kind words are what drove me to write this piece. I am actually pretty pleased with the outcome. And thanks to everyone that followed and favorited me as well!


End file.
